Corpse Party: The Darkness Begins
by iori19
Summary: Esta historia esta inspirada en Corpse Party, pero sin embargo no tiene nada que ver con el juego o las ovas, si no que es una historia completamente diferente inspirada en el mundo de Corpse Party fusionado con algún que otro juego o serie de terror, dejando eso claro...que empiece la historia...por cierto, tendrá muchas escenas gore y sexuales, y su esperan romance...es en vano.
1. El comienzo

Era una noche lluviosa, se escuchaban relámpagos a cada rato, el viento se movía de forma violenta y apresurada que hacía que los arboles se movieran de manera brusca, lo que provocaba que hicieran ruidos extraños y formaran sombras con formas horrorosas, pero eso no le importaba a los alumnos del instituto Yamanaka, los cuales se encontraban dentro del aula 2-B en el segundo piso del edificio, el aula estaba muy oscura y la única luz que había era la que emanaba la vela que se encontraba puesta en el centro del aula, a su alrededor se encontraban algunos alumnos del instituto y otros que no lo eran, sentados alrededor de la vela contando historias de terror, ellos se habían quedado arreglando todo para el día del Festival Estudiantil, al principio comenzaron emocionados a trabajar pero después de un rato se aburrieron por lo que decidieron contar historias de terror, ya eran las 8 de la noche y era hora de que se fueran a sus casas, pero ellos no se había percatado de la hora, por lo que no sabían que era hora de irse, el ambiente era perfecto para contar historias, todo oscuro y con una lluvia torrencial, relámpagos cayendo a cada rato, el sonido de los arboles moviéndose de un lado para otro por el viento, el sonido de las ventanas que eran golpeadas por el fuerte viento.

Aioria: ''Bien, es mi turno para contar una historia, esperen un momento'' *Se aclara un poco la garganta* ''Dicen que hace unos 6 años atrás en este mismo lugar se encontraba otro instituto, el cual fue derrumbado hace 2 años para poder construir este, el instituto se llamaba Kotachi y según algunas cosas que he escuchado de mis padres, en ese lugar ocurrieron varios asesinatos y desapariciones, según cuentan los ancianos del pueblo, un día uno de los alumnos del instituto había desaparecido, su nombre era Namizake, era muy conocido en el pueblo porque era el hijo de una familia de personas ricas, las cuales se había mudado hace unos mese a el pueblo para poder vivir en tranquilidad, al enterarse de la desaparición de su hijo, ellos lo comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente, no hubo éxito en su búsqueda, no había ningún solo rastro para poder localizarlo, al final los padres se dieron por vencido y terminaron la búsqueda, al día siguiente de haber terminado la búsqueda, el cuerpo de un alumno es encontrado colgando en la entrada del instituto, era Namizake, el cual estaba ahorcado y tenía varias puñaladas repartidas por todo el cuerpo, debajo de él se encontraban unas tijeras cubiertas de sangre y una nota, la nota decía:

 _''Este dolor es demasiado fuerte, ya no lo puedo resistir mas, lo único que quiero ahora es morir, para así poder dejar de sufrir este terrible dolor, será acaso que haciendo este deje de sufrir...no lo se, lo único que quiero es ponerle fin a esta pesadilla de una vez por todas y despertar...en caso de que algo salga mal, quiero decirle a mis padres que los quiero mucho y solo por si acaso...adiós papa y adiós mama.''_

Arukawa Namizake

Aioria: ''Pero eso solo fue el comienzo de le serie de tragedias que iban a comenzar a suceder en ese instituto.''

De pronto cae un relámpago que alumbra toda la habitación, se escucha el grito de una mujer al mismo tiempo que alguien sale corriendo para ocultarse detrás de una de las chicas, Hayate se levanta del suelo y se dirige a prender la luz, cuando la enciende se puede ver a Fred en una esquina sentado, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y con los ojos cerrados, repitiendo a cada rato que esa historia no es real y a Jheik detrás de Lorraine con los ojos cerrados.

Kumako: *Se comienza a reír* ''En serio esa historia les dio tanto miedo jajajaja...esto es genial.''

Loga: ''Etto...Jheik...podrías hacer el favor de soltarme...me estas apretando demasiado fuerte los hombros.''

Jheik: ''Lo siento.'' *La suelta* ''Pero a mí no me asusto la historia, lo que me asusto fue el relámpago, lo digo en serio.''

Aioria: ''Lo que tu digas Jheik, vamos Hayate, apaga la luz para continuar con la historia.''

Hayate: ''Y que pasa con Fred, aún está asustado por la historia.''

Todos se giran a ver donde estaba Fred, ven que aún estaba en la misma posición de antes, pero ya no estaba diciendo nada, estaba completamente callado y ya no se movía, todos se preguntan si le abra pasado algo.

Aioria: ''Oye Fred, ya deja de ser tan miedoso y ven de nuevo al circulo jajaja.''

Fred no responde, ni siquiera se mueve para nada, eso comienza a asustar un poco a algunos de ellos, Aioria lo llama de nuevo, pero sigue sin responder, ahora si se estaban empezando a preocupar todos por eso, Aioria se levanta del suelo junto con Kumako y Jheik, cuando ya están más cerca, Aioria llama de nuevo a Fred, pero él no responde, Aioria estira su brazo y cuando está a punto de tocarlo, Fred levanta la cabeza violentamente.

Fred: ''Maldito seas Key y maldita sea la ruta de Fuko...maldigo el día en que me puse a jugar clannad y cuando decidí entrar en la ruta de Fuko.'' *Mueve su brazo y empuja su PFP a un lado* ''No quiero terminar esa ruta, no quiero tomar esa decisión maldita sea, porque tenía que acabar todo así.''

Aioria: ''Fred ¿Tu no estás asustado por la historia que estoy contando?''

Fred: ''¿Asustado? Y porque debería estarlo, si esa historia no da miedo, igualmente tampoco la estaba escuchando, puesto que tenía puesto mis auriculares, para poder concentrarme más en el juego.''

Aioria: ''En ese caso ¿Por qué estás aquí en una esquina de la habitación?''

Fred: ''Estaba aquí para que ninguno de ustedes me molestara y me desconcentrara del juego, pero como ya termine de jugar, voy a seguir escuchando tu historia, vamos continua quiero saber el fin.''

Aioria: ''En ese caso, todos vuelvan a formar el circulo.''

Todos se vuelven a poner en sus puestos, Hayate apaga la luz y enciende la vela de nuevo, Aioria se aclara otra vez la garganta para continuar con la historia.

Aioria: ''Bien, como iba diciendo...*Se aclara la garganta*...La muerte de Namizake fue solo el comienzo de la serie de tragedias que comenzaron a suceder en ese instituto, después de la muerte de Namizake se comenzó a hacer una investigación para poder descubrir al asesino, pero no se encontraron pistas para poder inculpar a alguien, después de dos meses el caso fue dejado como inconcluso, todo había vuelto a la normalidad o por lo menos eso parecía, después de la muerte de Namizake el instituto cerro por un mes, cuando por fin volvieron a abrir el instituto todo había comenzado de manera normal y el mes había pasado sin ningún problema, pero al mes siguiente...volvió a pasar, pero esta vez era diferente, no fue un asesinato, si no un suicidio, una estudiante del 2-A se había lanzado desde la terraza del edificio principal y había caído justo donde estaban los alumnos jugando tranquilamente, su cabeza exploto debido al fuerte impacto, lo que hizo que su sangre se esparciera por todas partes manchando la ropa de los estudiantes y dejándolos traumatizados para siempre, nadie sabía el porqué lo había hecho, ella era una chica muy aplicada y linda, no tenía problemas con nadie y tampoco tenía problemas en su casa, su suicidio fue raro, pero ese solo fue el comienzo, los alumnos que fueron salpicados con su sangre, comenzaron a tener pesadillas todas las noches, según conto uno de ellos, en su sueño se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto tranquilamente, de pronto todo se puso oscuro y solo podía ver una luz delante de él, la luz era de color blanca que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo de un color rojo, comenzaba a escuchar voces a su alrededor que se estaban lamentando, como si estuvieran sufriendo, de pronto comenzó a escuchar el sonido de unas tijeras cortando, el sonido se hacía mas y mas fuerte, el se giro y pudo ver a una chica con un pelo negro largo, llevaba un vestido rojo y tenía en la mano una tijera que estaba cubierta de sangre, el podía ver sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color rojo sangre, ella estaba sonriendo como si se estuviera riendo de mi, se comenzó a acercar a mí, las voces me comenzaron a decir que corriera, les hice caso y corrí hacía la luz, la cual estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, miro para atrás y veo que ella se está acercando flotando en el aire, comenzó a correr desesperadamente, logro llegar a la luz antes de que desapareciera...el se levanto vivo pero los demás que fueron salpicados por la sangre, amanecieron muertos y con unas tijeras clavadas en el pecho y así comenzó a ocurrir la serie de asesinatos y desapariciones de ese instituto, cuenta la historia que esa chica de cabello negro y vestido rojo era la causante de las muertes, pero no había manera de comprobarlo..o eso era lo que decían todos aquellos que estaban involucrados con los asesinatos...bien, ya termine de contar mi historia y por lo que puedo ver ya es tarde...es hora de irnos *Se levanta del suelo y se acerca a la puerta, prende la luz* ''Recojan todo para ya poder irnos a la casa.''

Fred: ''Interesante historia, solo te falto que dijeras que hay una manera de cómo saber si esa chica va detrás de ti.''

Loga: ''En realidad, si hay una manera de saber si nos persigue o no.''

Anx: ''¿En serio? Y dime como es que uno lo sabe.''

Loga: ''Es sencillo, primero ocurre repentinamente un apagón, después la puerta es golpeada varias veces y si la abres, veras a la chica de cabello negro frete a ti, con unas tijeras en la manos y ni bien la veas te atravesara el corazón con ellas...o eso era lo que decían, no me acuerdo bien.''

Fred: ''Ustedes son demasiado supersticiosos respecto a esas historias de terror.''

Anx: ''Habla es que casi llora por un juego.''

Fred: ''Por lo menos yo si tengo sentimientos no como tú, bruja salida de las profundidades de la Ruina.''

Anx: ''Deja de insultarme utilizando videojuegos.''

Fred: ''No quiero hacerlo pequeña bruja.''

Anx: ''Deja de decirme bruja.''

Fred: ''Esta bien, en ese caso deja de hablar y ponte a ayudar pettanko.''

Anx: ''¿Pettanko?...¿Qué se significa eso?''

Sanji: ''Pettanko quiere decir pecho plano jajajaja buena esa Fred.''

Fred: ''Y que lo digas.''

Anx: ''Fred.''

Fred: ''Si.'' *Se gira, de pronto siente una patada en la cara*

Anx: *Levanta la pierna y le pego una patada en la cara a Fred, que lo tira al piso* ''Yo no soy pettanko ¿Me escuchaste?''

Sanji: ''Anx utiliza patada giratoria, le baja 15 de HP a Fred.''

Kumako: ''Sanji, esto no es un juego de rol.''

Sanji: ''Pero así se siente más interesante jajaja.''

Anx: ''Ustedes dos ya callen-''

De pronto se escucha el estruendo de un rayo que cae en la calle, el sonido es tan fuerte que hace que unos de los vidrios de una de las ventanas se rompa dejando pasar el aire, el foco se apaga repentinamente, todos se asustan un poco debido al apagón y al fuerte estruendo que provoco el rayo, se calman después de unos segundos.

Fred: ''¿Están todos bien? ¿Chicas, están bien?

Chicas: ''Si, estamos bien.''

Fred: ''¿Chicos, y ustedes están bien?

Chicos: ''Si.''

Fred: ''¿Anx, estas bien?''

Anx: ''Ya me lo preguntaste antes.''

Fred: ''No recuerdo haberlo hecho.''

Anx: ''Dijiste si las chicas estábamos bien y todas dijimos que si.''

Fred: ''Recuerdo haber dicho eso, pero vos no sos una mujer, vos sos un intento de mujer.''

Anx: ''¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?!'' *Aprieta los dientes y cierra el puño con una mirada furiosa*

Fred: *Ignorando lo que acaba de decir Anx* ''Al parecer todos están bien, parece ser que ocurrió un apagón, capaz el rayo provoco eso, lo que debemos hacer es esperar hasta que la luz vue-''

Se comienza a escuchar que alguien golpea la puerta, todos se giran y ven a la puerta, alguien la estaba tocando, dejan de tocar por unos segundos, después vuelven a tocar otra vez y así sucesivamente.

Jheik: ''No jodas, es la chica que nos viene a buscar para matarnos.''

Loga: ''Deja de decir estupideces Jheik, capaz es alguien que está buscando a alguno de nosotros.''

Mirem: ''A esta hora que alguien venga a buscarnos es demasiado raro, alguien tiene que ir a abrir la puerta.''

Hada: ''Es verdad, que alguien vaya a abrir la puerta, ustedes chicos, que alguno de ustedes vaya a abrir.''

Aioria: ''Fred, tu aquí eres el más valiente de todos así que ve tu.'' *Lo coge a Fred del hombro y lo empuja en dirección a la puerta*

Fred: ''Espera un momento ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Que vaya otra persona.''

Jheik: ''Vamos Fred tu puedes hacerlo.''

Hada: ''Eso es, confiamos en ti.''

Todos: ''Lo dejamos en tus manos.''

Fred: ''...Los odio...a todos ustedes.'' *Camina hacia la puerta, una vez esta frente a ella toma un poco de aire y comienza a abrirla lentamente*

La puerta se abre de golpe y se puede ver a alguien parado frente a ella que rápidamente se mueve hacía Fred, él cual había quedado en estado de shock debido a lo que acaba de pasar.

Riko: ''¡Sempai!'' *Grita mientras entra corriendo y abraza a la persona que estaba delante de ella, levanta la cabeza y ve que no era su Sempai, rápidamente se separa de él* ''Tú no eres Ghost-sempai.''

Fred: *Reacciona al escuchar esa voz* ''¿Riko? ¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?''

Riko: ''Vine a buscar a Ghost...¿Él no está aquí?''

Ghost: ''Riko, que raro verte aquí a esta hora...dime ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?''

Riko: ''Vine a dejarte tu paraguas, se te había olvidado en tu casa y tu mama me pidió que te lo trajera.''

Ghost: ''Muchas gracias Riko.''

Fred: ''Riko ¿Y no me envió nada a mí?''

Riko: ''No.''

Fred: ''...Ya veo...en ese caso...mejor terminemos rápido para poder irnos, al parecer vamos a tener que compartir paraguas Ghost.''

Riko: ''Eso no es verdad, puesto que yo me voy con Ghost-sempai, puesto que no traje paraguas.''

Fred: ''¿Y cómo me voy a ir a casa?''

Loga: ''Si no me acuerdo mal, Anx vive una casa después de la tuya ¿Verdad?''

Fred: ''Si, es verdad...pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el problema que tengo?''

Loga: ''Ella te puede ir dejando por tu casa, lo que quiere decir que tienen que compartir paraguas...como la pareja que son.''

Fred: ''¡Que no somos pareja, maldita sea! ya lo he dicho varias veces.''

Loga: ''Lo que tu digas Fred.''

Fred: ''Dejando eso de lado, ya es hora de irnos, así que vayámonos a nuestras casas antes de que sea más tarde.''

Todos: ''Si.''

Todos toman sus mochilas y cuando se dirigen a la puerta para salir del aula comienza a ocurrir un terremoto, al principio comenzó de manera suave pero después se puso más violento, los vidrios de las ventanas del pasillo se comenzaron a romper y las bancas se movían de un lugar para otro, la intensidad del terremoto aumentaba mas y mas con el pasar de los segundos.

Fred: ''Demonios! ¿Pero qué carajos es lo que está pasando aquí?''

Riko: ''Sempai tengo miedo.''

Ghost: ''No te preocupes Riko, vamos a estar bien''

Mirem: ''Pero qué demonios! El suelo se está rompiendo.''

Todos se giran al escuchar eso, ven que el suelo se estaba empezando a caer, todos se asustan y se dirigen desesperadamente a la puerta, pero está bloqueada y no importa que hagan no pueden abrirla, tratan de rompen una de las ventanas que da al pasillo, lo logran...pero al asomarse ven que el pasillo estaba completamente oscuro y aparte afuera todo estaba oscuro, de pronto se escucha el grito de Mirem, cuando se giran ven que ella se había caído al hueco que se estaba formando.

Fred: ''Yo me largo de aquí.'' *Salta por la ventana y se va corriendo, pero cuando llega a el final del pasillo se da cuenta que se encuentra en el mismo pasillo* ''Esto no puede ser cierto...Eh!'' *Ve que el suelo se comienza a caer, cuando se da la vuelta para correr hacía el otro lado, ve que también el suelo se estaba cayendo por ese lado, estaba atrapado y no había manera de escapar, comienza a caer en el abismo.* ''Demonios!...'' *Desaparece en la oscuridad del abismo.''

Mientras tanto en el aula no había nadie, todos los que estaban ahí habías caído también en el abismo, lo único que quedo de ellos fue solamente la vela que dejaron en la mesa del director, el terremoto se había detenido, todo parecía haber terminando para ellos, pero en realidad, su pesadilla apenas había comenzado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Separados 'Anx y Fred'

Se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas del aula, en la parte del fondo se encontraba Fred tirado en el piso inconsciente, una leves gotas que se formaban en el techo comenzaron a caer en su rostro, poco a poco comienza a abrir los ojos, ve que el techo estaba lleno de fisuras por las cuales se filtraba agua, eso le parecía demasiado raro puesto que nunca vio fisuras en el techo, se levanta del suelo y mira a su alrededor, ve que el aula estaba completamente llena de polvo, la pintura se estaba cayendo, las paredes tenías marcas de uñas por varias partes, las puertas estaban algo desgastadas y dañadas, se da cuenta de que las ventanas que dan al pasillo habían cambiado, parecían ser las que habían años atrás, estaban destrozadas y llenas de huecos por todas partes, se pone de pie y ve que las bancas están en desorden y que el suelo estaba lleno de huecos, casi toda la aula estaba caída, solo estaban intactas la parte del fondo, una mitad del aula y la parte de adelante.

Fred: ''¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este y cómo fue que termine aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba corriendo por el pasillo y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...eh!'' *Ve que en la parte de delante del aula había una persona tirada* ''Oye, te encuentras bien?!'' ***La persona no se mueve, al parecer estaba inconsciente*** ''Demonios, al parecer esta inconsciente...tendré que ir a ver quién es.'' ***Se dirige a la puerta y sale del aula*** ''...Esto no puede ser posible...¿Que es lo que está pasando en este lugar?''

El pasillo era completamente diferente al que recordaba, las paredes estaban rasgadas por todas partes, el pasillo estaba destruido, la parte que conectaba con las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso se había caído y la otra parte que conectaba con las otras clases y con las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso también se habían venido abajo, de alguna manera el aula había quedado separa de las demás, Fred comienza a caminar por el pasillo, teniendo cuidado de no caerse por alguno de los agujeros, llega a la puerta de la parte de delante del aula, la abre y entra, se acerca a la persona que esta tirada, al ver quién era el se queda quieto mirando fijamente a la persona que estaba en el suelo.

Fred: (De todas las personas con las que pude haber terminado en este lugar...me tubo que tocar ella...creo que mejor la dejo aquí y me largo antes de que se levante.) ***Se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando ya se encuentra en el marco de la puerta se detiene por un momento y se pone a pensar sobre lo que está haciendo*** (Si me voy me libero de cualquier responsabilidad y no tendré que soportarla, aparte también me libero de tener que cuidarla y todo eso...eso es un punto a favor a la opción de dejarla aquí tirada...pero si la dejo aquí algo le podría pasar, no sé que es este lugar ni tampoco como llegamos aquí, por lo que podría ser peligroso dejarla, además está el hecho de que la acabo de encontrar yo y al hacer eso, si le llega a pasar algo en general es mi culpa por dejarla abandonada...aparte no creo que sea capaz de estar tranquilo sabiendo que algo le puede pasar a esta chica y está el hecho de que la conozco hace tiempo...maldigo el día en que te conocí, puesto que si no lo hubiera hecho, el dejarte aquí me sería fácil...bueno en realidad no tanto, igualmente te terminaría llevando conmigo, después de todo, me gusta ayudar a las personas.) ***Suelta un suspiro y vuelve hacía donde está la chica y se agacha, la queda viendo a la cara por un momento, levanta la mano y le pega una bofetada, la chica se levanta al instante***

Anx: ''!Auch¡ Pero qué demonios te pasa.'' ***Se toca la mejilla con una mano y se comienza a sobar suavemente*** ''Eso me dolió mucho idiota, es acaso que no sabes cómo tratar a una dama y porque me quedas viendo con esa cara de idiota...como si no me conocieras, ahora ayúdame a pararme. ''

Fred: (...Y aquí es cuando me arrepiento de haberla despertado) ''Párate por ti misma, para algo tienes tus brazos ¿Verdad?'' ***Se pone de pie y suelta otro suspiro*** ''Ahora apúrate y levántate, tenemos que buscar a los demás.''

Anx: ''¿Buscar? Debes de estar bromeando si los demás se encuentran aqu-pero qué demonios!'' ***Se impresiona al ver que el aula estaba completamente sucia, las paredes dañadas y la pintura cayéndose, ve que el suelo está destruido en parte y que hay una larga caída desde ese lugar, se levanta rápidamente impresionada*** ''¿Pero dónde demonios estamos?! Esta no es nuestra aula, mejor dicho, ni siquiera parece nuestro instituto...Fred ¿Cómo llegamos aquí o es acaso...que tú...me trajiste aquí para hacerme algo?'' ***Se aleja y se cubre con sus manos*** ''¿Qué es lo que planeas hacerme?''

Fred: ''Aún estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber que si te hago algo tendré que hacerme responsable de ti, es decir, me terminaría volviendo loco y capaz termine huyendo del país y me vaya a vivir a Japón...y no sé cómo llegamos aquí, cuando me levante me encontraba dentro de esta aula y tú estabas tirada en este lado mientas yo estaba en el fondo...sabes, ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte despertado, debí haberme ido no más.''

Anx: ''No puedo creer que así trates a tus amigos, principalmente a tus amigas.''

Fred: ''Tú no eres mi amiga, simplemente eres una chica a la que conocí cuando me mude aquí y con la cual me veo todos los días y eso es fastidioso.''

Anx: ''Lo mismo digo de ti...pero ese no es el problema, tenemos que buscar una manera de salir de aquí.''

Fred: ''En ese caso deja de hablar como una loca y muévete'' ***Se va caminando hacía el pasillo***

Anx: ''...En serio a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarme'' ***Lo sigue***

Cuando salen al pasillo Anx se queda helada al ver que el pasillo era completamente diferente al que ella recordaba, al ver todo destruido y completamente deteriorado, se pone a recordar su antigua casa, eso hace que no se dé cuenta de que Fred la estaba mirando, el simplemente sigue caminando hasta llegar a la parte en donde el pasillo se vino abajo, se da cuenta de que se puede pasar saltando, pero eso sería algo arriesgado, así que decide buscar algo que pueda utilizar como puente para cruzar, entra de nuevo al aula y se pone a buscar, después de buscar por un rato, encuentra un pedazo de madera lo suficientemente largo para poder cruzar, la coge y lo comienza a llevar, se da cuenta de que hay un calendario pegado en la pared, se acerca y se pone a leer la fecha, de pronto suelta el pedazo de madera y se acerca más para ver si lo que decía en ese calendario era cierto.

Fred: ''Esto no puede ser cierto...tiene que ser una broma...es imposible que estemos en 1996'' ***Queda viendo el calendario por un momento, se da cuenta de que hay algo más, atrás del calendario.*** ''...eh! hay algo atrás de calendario, parece ser un periódico.'' ***Fred arranca el calendario y se pone a leer el periódico, después de terminar de leer el periódico Fred se queda callado, una corriente de aire frio pasa por todo su cuerpo*** ''...¿Como es esto posible?...tiene que ser una broma, si eso es lo que tiene que ser, nada más que una maldita broma...porque es imposible que lo que dice en este periódico sea cierto.''

Anx: ''Fred ¿Qué te pasa? Hace varios minutos que te veo parado aquí...eh! un periódico ***Aparta a Fred y se pone a leer***

23 de Octubre de 1996

Periódico ''Sumiyaki''

''Misteriosos asesinatos y varios suicidios invaden al instituto''

Varias tragedias han empezado a ocurrir en el Instituto Kotachi, varios estudiantes han sido encontrados muertos en varias partes del instituto, varios de los estudiantes muertos tenían marcas de cortadas en varias partes de su cuerpo, las heridas eran profundas y tenían un corte perfecto, algo curioso es que al lado de cada cuerpo se encontraba una tijera completamente empapadas de sangre, al parecer el asesino utiliza ese mismo par de tijeras para matar a los estudiantes, puesto que cada tijera encontrada resultaba ser del mismo modelo de la anterior, lo que llega a la conclusión de que el asesino utiliza la misma tijera para realizar los asesinatos, algo que llamo bastante la atención de la policía.

Pero los asesinatos solamente fueron el comienzo de lo que se viene a conocer como ''La maldición Kotachi'', después de los asesinatos comenzaron a ocurrir varios suicidios en varias partes de la ciudad, lo curioso de esto es que las personas que se suicidaban resultaban ser estudiantes del Instituto Kotachi, el ultimo suicidio que hubo fue de la estudiante Kiara Yumizaki, ella decidió lanzarse desde la terraza del edificio principal del instituto, el fuerte impacto hizo que su cabeza se partiera el varias partes, pero esto no fue lo más raro, si no fue lo que paso después, los estudiantes que fueron salpicados con la sangre de esa chica fueron encontrados a la mañana siguiente muertos, excepto uno que logro despertar vivo, según lo que el cuenta, en su sueño estaba siendo perseguido por una chica con un par de tijeras que se parecía a las que habían sido encontradas clavadas en el pecho de los demás estudiantes que amanecieron muertos, pero eso solo fue el comienzo de el montón de tragedias que iban a comenzar a suceder.

Se descubrió que hace un tiempo en otra ciudad ocurrió lo mismo que está pasando en esta ciudad, según testigos mueran estudiantes desaparecieron mueran mueran mueran aún no hay parademueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran muerna mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran mueran.

La misma palabra se repetía una y otra vez hasta el final de la noticia, lo otra parte del periódico estaba arrancada y algunas partes de lo que quedaba del periódico estaban manchadas de sangre, Anx se puso algo nerviosa y se preguntaba porque se repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez, de pronto siente una mano en su hombro, ella pega un grito y golpea a lo que sea que la haya tocado, cuando mira quien era se da cuenta de que era Fred, rápidamente se acerca donde está.

Fred: ''Es la segunda vez que me golpeas...y esta vez no sé porque lo hiciste.'' ***Se soba la cara*** ''Dios que dolor...''

Anx: ''Fue tu culpa por asustarme de esa manera...pero eso no importa ahora...ese periódico es extraño, a lo último se repite siempre la misma palabra y aparte la otra parte fue arrancada.''

Fred: ''¿Se repite la misma palabra? Pero de que hablas, si a lo último dice que algo así paso en otra ciudad.'' ***Se acerca al periódico y lee para ver si lo que dice Anx es verdad*** ''Esto es raro...hace un momento no decía eso...pero...porque razón pasa esto...no lo entiendo...¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando en este lugar?...No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, todo es demasiado confuso... ***De pronto Fred escucha el sonido de unas pisadas, se gira y ve que no había nadie, aunque el lugar parecía vació, estaba algo nervioso, sentía como si algo los estuviera vigilando*** ''Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí ahora.''

Fred coge el pedazo de madera y sale del aula, se pone a ver a ambos lados del pasillo, había dos caminos, uno que llevaba al piso de abajo y otro que seguía hacía las otras aulas de ese piso, se pone a pensar cual tomar, después de pensarlo por unos momentos decide ir al piso de abajo, toma el pedazo de madera y lo pone en el suelo, lo comienza a mover hasta que queda en perfecta posición para poder cruzar al otro lado, lo toca con el pie para ver si era resistente, parece ser que si podía resistir su peso, regresa al aula y le dice a Anx que se apure, ella lo sigue, pero cuando llegan hacía el puente improvisado ella se detiene por un momento.

Anx: ''Fred...¿Estás seguro de esto?...Es decir, podría ser peligroso irnos de este lugar.''

Fred: ''Como también podría ser el quedarnos aquí, así que solamente camina...a menos que quieras quedarte aquí sola.'' *Cruza al otro lado* ''¿Vas a quedarte o vas a venir? Apúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.''

Anx: ''Simplemente voy porque no tengo elección ¿Entendiste?'' ***Cruza al otro lado*** ''Espero sepas lo que haces Fred''

Fred: ''Siempre se lo que hago, ahora sigamos''

Fred comienza a bajar por las escaleras, Anx suelta un suspiro y lo sigue a una distancia prudente, puesto que no quería salir lastimada en caso de que sucediera algo, llegan a la planta de abajo, cuando ven lo que ha pasado ahí se quedan en silencio, una corriente fría pasa por todo su cuerpo y su respiración se hace lenta.

Fred: ''¿Pero qué demonios es lo que ha pasado aquí?''

Anx: ''Esto no puede ser cierto'' ***Comienza a retroceder asustada, se tropieza y cae de espaldas sobre la escalera, pero eso no le importaba ahora, lo que acaba de ver la había dejado demasiado impactada como para tomar en cuenta eso*** ''No...no...no...esto es un sueño...sí, solo es eso...un sueño, un mal sueño...en realidad estoy acostada en mi banca dormida y nada de esto es real.'' ***Se pone las dos manos sobre la cabeza y agacha la cabeza con los ojos cerrados*** ''Esto es solo un sueño y nada mas...nada de esto es real, nada de esto ha pasado en realidad.''

Fred se encontraba parado observando lo que estaba delante de ellos, gira la cabeza y ve el pasillo, siente que algo le cae en el hombro, se toca el hombro para ver lo que era, cuando ve su mano, ve que era sangre lo que le había caído, lentamente levanta la cabeza, una persona estaba clavada en el techo, sus brazos, piernas y cabeza habían sido atravesados con clavos, sus ojos le habían sido arrancados y tenía abierto el pecho, Fred queda en estado de shock cuando ve eso, no podía moverse, no podía decir ni una palabra, el miedo lo había invadido de tal manera que lo había dejado mudo y congelado, se da cuenta que esa persona llevaba un uniforme que le parecía familiar, pero no sabía de donde, en eso ve que tenía una placa en su camisa, no podía leerla bien porque estaba demasiado lejos, baja la cabeza y mira al frente suyo, había otro cuerpo tirado contra la pared, se gira para ver cómo estaba Anx, ella estaba quebrada mentalmente, Fred se da cuenta de eso, se acerca a ella.''

Fred: ''Anx, vuelve arriba y espérame ahí, este lugar no es seguro y con lo que acabamos de ver lo podemos dar por hecho, ahora vuelve y espérame dentro del aula, eso sí, si llegas a escuchar unos pasos no hagas nada, yo te haré una señal para que sepas que soy yo ¿Entendiste?...golpeare la puerta tres veces, entre cada vez va a haber un periodo de 5 segundos, quiero que los cuentes, una vez haga lo tres golpes te llamare solo una vez, así sabrás que soy yo...pero por si acaso, si ves a alguien afuera escóndete, no te puedes confiar...ahora ve.''

Anx: ''Es...espera un momento ¿Planeas quedarte acaba bajo tu solo? Es acaso que estás loco, puedes terminar como esas personas...no, no voy a irme...no quiero hacerlo.''

Fred: ''No te estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas...no te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien y eso es algo que sabes muy bien, ahora vete...no sabemos lo que les hizo esto, pero si hay algo que se bien es que no ha de estar lejos...por eso es mejor que te mantengas lejos.''

Anx: ***Le extiende la mano con el dedo meñique estirado, tenía la cabeza agachada*** ''Promete que volverás...solo si me prometes eso me iré.''

Fred: ***Se quedo quieto y la mira por un momento, se pone a pensar, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que no volvería pero también estaba la posibilidad de que si, extiende la mano y cierra la promesa estrechando su dedo meñique con el de ella, pone su otra mano detrás suyo y cruza los dedos*** ''Lo prometo...ahora vete.''

Anx: ***Se da cuenta de que Fred pone una mano detrás de él, sabía que eso se significaba que no lo prometía de verdad, cierra los ojos y simplemente lo acepta*** ''En ese caso...ya me voy.'' ***Se gira y comienza a subir, en mitad del camino se detiene y mira para atrás, ve que Fred ya se había ido, sigue caminando*** -Fred...baka-

Fred camina hacía la persona que estaba tirada frente a él, se acerca lentamente puesto que no sabía si estaba muerta, siente como si algo lo estuviera vigilando, gira la cabeza y no ve a nadie, mira al techo y ve que la persona que estaba clavada ahí lo estaba viendo o eso sentía, puesto que la cabeza había sido clavada de tal manera que parecía que lo estuviera viendo, gira la cabeza de nuevo y sigue caminando, cuando está parado frente al cuerpo de la persona, se agacha lentamente y estira la mano, lentamente le comienza a hacer para atrás la cabeza, cuando ve la cara de la persona se queda helado, tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca la tenía abierta, toda su cara estaba manchada de sangre, se da cuenta de que tiene rasguños en la cara, parecían cortadas hechas con algún objeto, cuando ya hace la cabeza a un lado, mete la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa para ver si había algo útil, se da cuenta que hay un papel, lo saca y ve que está manchado de sangre, lo abre y comienza a leer lo que está escrito, debido a la sangre no se podría leer mucho, así que solo ve una parte que decía:

Lo siento...en serio lo siento...pero ese espíritu me había dicho que era la única manera de poder salir de aquí...que tenía que eliminar a los demás para poder salir de aquí, espero que ellos me perdonen...aunque lo dudo mucho...pero esa es la única manera que tengo para poder salir de este lugar...ya elimine a uno...ahora solo me faltan los demás...lo siento amigos...pero es lo que tengo que hacer...si alguno de ustedes llega a encontrar esta nota...quiero que sepa que no quería hacerlo pero era necesario y que lo siento...Adiós.

El resto de la nota estaba manchada de sangre lo que hacía que fuera imposible leer lo que seguía, Fred guarda la nota en su bolsillo y se levanta, mira de nuevo a la persona que estaba clavada en el techo y después mira al tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo, aunque la nota decía que él había matado a uno de sus amigos, Fred sabía que era imposible que el hubiera podido levantar el cuerpo y clavarlo en el techo, lo que quiere decir que algo mas lo hizo, pero se da cuenta que parece ser que al estar mucho tiempo en este lugar, uno comienza a perder la razón y se comienza a volver loco, sigue caminando por el pasillo, ve que hay un rastro de sangre que llevaba a una de las aulas.

Fred: ***Se acerca a la puerta del aula y mira atravez del vidrio para ver si había alguien adentro, en eso ve que hay alguien sentado en una silla, el rastro de sangre terminaba ahí, lo que quiere decir que capaz este muerto, abre la puerta lentamente y comienza a caminar lentamente hacía la persona, ve que sostenía algo en su mano, parecía ser un cuaderno, la persona no se movía para nada, se acerca más y toma el cuaderno, lo abre y comienza a ver las hojas, no había nada escritos en ella, deja el cuaderno a un lado y sale del aula***

Cuando Fred sale del aula comienza a haber un temblor, Fred se sujeta del marco de la puerta y ve que todo se está moviendo de manera violenta, escucha el sonido del cuerpo cayéndose, se gira y ve que el cuerpo estaba tirado en el piso, pero nota algo raro y es que el cuaderno ya no estaba sobre la mesa, si no que el muerto lo tenía sujeto, deja de temblar, se suelta del marco de la puerta y se acerca al muerto, coge el cuaderno de nuevo y lo abre, ve que hay algo escrito en el, pero no entendía lo que decía, estaba escrito de manera rápida y la tinta se había regado, cierra el cuaderno y decide llevárselo, gira a ver la escalera, en eso nota algo extraño, se acerca rápidamente a la escalera y ve que un rastro de sangre está subiendo por ella, se gira y ve que el cadáver seguía ahí tirado, levanta la cabeza y ve que el cuerpo que estaba clavado en el techo ya no estaba, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, mira para todos lados para ver si no estaba cerca, en eso mira el rastro de sangre que sube por las escaleras, de pronto se escucha un grito que proviene de la parte de arriba.

Fred: ''¡ANX!'' ***Comienza a subir rápidamente por las escaleras***


	3. Capítulo 2: Separados 'Aioria y Loga'

Una persona se encontraba sentada con su espalda apoyada en la pared, parecía estar inconsciente y tenía una leve herida en su brazo derecho, la herida no parecía tan grave pero sin embargo, necesitaba ser curada, las gotas que se encontraban colgando del techo comienzan a caer, caen en su rostro, el comienza a despertarse poco a poco, levanta la cabeza soltando una leve queja de dolor, abre los ojos y se pone a mirar a su alrededor, el pasillo estaba algo oscuro, algunos focos estaban dañados y otros estaban colgando, los focos se encendían y se apagan cada cierto tiempo, trata de levantarse pero al apoyar su brazo para hacer fuerza siente una punzada en su brazo, se lo toma con el otro y mira la herida.

Aioria: ''Demonios...la herida no parece profunda pero si esta algo jodida...tendré que buscar algo para curarme, necesito ir a la enfermería...por cierto...en donde carajos estoy metido...no me acuerdo de haber venido a este lugar antes'' *Se apoya con el otro brazo y se levanta, mira a su alrededor, ve que está en el final del pasillo, ve por la ventana pero todo estaba muy oscuro afuera, no se podía ver casi nada, solamente los arboles que a duras penas se podían ver, se acerca más a la ventana y trata de ver si no hay alguien afuera que pueda ayudarlos, pero no logra ver a nadie, camina hacía la esquina del pasillo, se asoma para ver si no hay nadie más, ve que el pasillo se divide en 4 caminos, dos son escaleras que están a los lados, una llevaba al piso de arriba y la otra al piso de abajo, y al fondo había otros dos caminos que llevaban a ambos lados, se pone a pensar por dónde ir* (En que piso estoy...mmmmm...parece ser que es el primero...pero no estoy tan seguro...are!) *Mira hacia arriba y ve que había un letrero que decía piso uno* (Así que si estoy en el primero, eso quiere decir que la enfermería debe estar por aquí...primero me curo el brazo y después me pongo a buscar a los demás...además, no creo que hayan ido demasiado lejos...con lo que paso enante dudo mucho que hayan logrado ir a algún lado) *Sigue caminando y gira a la derecha* ''Joder, este lugar sí que esta descuidado...solamente miren en qué estado están las paredes y el techo...me pregunto cómo llegamos aquí...lo último que recuerdo, es que estaba cayendo por un agujero que se había formado en el suelo y después de eso todo se puso de color oscuro...por cierto, ese cobarde de Fred salió huyendo del lugar...Hmph espero que a ese emo le haya pasado algo peor, resulta ser que además de emo, es un cobarde...estúpido y se hace llamar hombre...mmmmm...la enfermería debe estar por acá'' *Gira a la izquierda y sigue caminando, mira a las aulas y ve que las puertas están rasgadas y llenas de marcas que parecían ser de uñas, pisa por accidente un agujero y se cae* ''Demonios...maldito hueco'' *Se levanta, gira y ve una placa que decía enfermería, entra al cuarto y se da cuenta que a diferencia de los pasillos y las aulas, esta estaba en buen estado, camina hacía la estantería que se encontraba en una esquina y se pone a buscar alcohol, encuentra por fin el alcohol, coge una venda y se sienta en una de las camas, se echa el alcohol y se pone la venda en la herida* ''Listo, ahora si...aunque la herida no es demasiado grave que digamos, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ahora, a buscar a los demás y a salir de este lugar.''

Aioria se levanta de la cama y sale de la enfermería, una vez afuera se pone a caminar por los pasillos en busca de los demás, mientras camina se da cuenta de que en las paredes hay cosas escritas, se acerca a ver que eran, parecían advertencias, puesto que hablaban respecto a este lugar, Aioria se queda leyendo por un momento algunas de las cosas que estaban escritas, una de ellas decía que en caso de que viera a un espíritu de color rojo debía salir corriendo del lugar inmediatamente, en cambio si era de color azul se le acercara porque capaz le iba a ser de mucha ayuda lo que le tenga que decir o tal vez le diga algo que lo ayudara a entender más o menos la situación, se aleja y se pone a pensar en lo que acaba de leer, le parece algo ridículo y decide ignorarlo, sigue caminando, de pronto comienza a escuchar unos pasos, parecían venir del aula que estaba delante de él, se acerca a la puerta y se pega a la puerta para escuchar mejor, escucha el sonido de unos pasos y parecía que la persona que estaba dentro estaba hablando, abre la puerta y ve a la persona que estaba adentro, se queda algo sorprendido al ver quién era.

Loga: *Se gira a ver quién era que había entrado* ''Aioria...Aioria eres tú!'' *Corre hacía él y lo abraza* ''Me alegra mucho verte, no sabes lo asustada que estaba cuando me desperté en este lugar, pero ahora me encuentro más calmada'' *Ve la herida que tiene en el brazo* ''¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el brazo?''

Aioria: ''No es nada importante, ahora lo que importa es encontrar a los demás, me alegra que no te haya pasado nada Loga, bien en ese caso vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás, este lugar no me da buena espina que digamos.''

Loga: ''A mí tampoco me da buena espina, por cierto, me pregunto cómo estarán los demás, me tienen preocupada, lo último que recuerdo es verlos a ustedes cayendo por ese agujero...espero estén bien...aunque creo que uno si ha de estar bastante bien''

Aioria: ''¿A quién te refieres?''

Loga: ''Pues a nadie más que a Fred, después de todo, él fue quien salió huyendo del lugar sin importarle el temblor, aunque viéndolo detenidamente, me parece algo bastante obvio que haya hecho eso, aunque dejo abandonados a sus amigos y a su hermano...y eso me parece algo malo.''

Aioria: ''Fred es un cobarde, que mas esperabas de él, juro que cuando lo vea le voy a dar un golpe en toda la cara, pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos que encontrar a los demás, después nos preocupamos por él, vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando.''

Loga: ''Yo te sigo Aioria.''

Los dos salen del aula y comienzan a caminar por el resto del pasillo, mientras caminan se dan cuenta de que en algunas partes de las pareces hay unas manchas de color rojo, Aiora se acerca para ver de que eran, cuando las toca se da cuenta de que están secas, desliza su dedo por la mancha roja, hasta que nota que una parte aún seguía tibia, parecía resiente, toma un poco y acerca su mano para ver que era, la huele, no olía a nada, se la acerca a la boca y la prueba para ver que era, ni bien lo lamo escupe rápidamente y se limpia la boca, se mira la mano y se la limpia con la pared, se aleja de la pared, Loga nota que Aioria estaba sudando un poco, ella mira la mancha, le parecía que era algo que ella había visto antes.

Loga: ''Y dime Aiora ¿Qué es lo que ha esta esparcido por las paredes?''

Aioria: ''Sangre...lo que esta esparcido por las paredes es sangre.''

Loga: ''¿Sangre?...vamos Aiora deja de mentir y dime que es en realidad''

Aioria: ''Que es sangre maldita sea...no sé cómo ha llegado ahí, pero eso no me importa ahora, esto solamente está haciendo que este lugar me siga dando mala espina...tenemos que encontrar a los demás y rápido, no sabemos lo que ha pasado aquí y para ser sincero no quiero saberlo, ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.''

Siguen caminando por el pasillo, dan un giro a la derecha y se ponen a buscar por las aulas, para ver si no había nadie dentro, puesto que Loga había dicho que estaba inconsciente, lo que quería decir que capaz los demás aún estaban inconsciente y por ende aun no habían despertado, lo que quiere decir que capaz se encuentren dentro de alguna aula, llegan al laboratorio, Aioria se acerca a la puerta y trata de abrirla pero está cerrada, intenta forzarla para ver si cedía pero era demasiado resistente, se da por vencida, ve por la ventana para ver si alguna persona no estaba por ahí, se da cuenta de que hay algo extraño afuera se acerca más para ver lo que era, Loga también decide ver qué era lo que estaba afuera, de pronto algo choca contra el cristal manchándolo de sangre, Aioria y Loga dan un salto atrás debido al susto que les había dado eso, Aioria se calma rápidamente y se gira a ver a Loga, ella le dice que está bien, nota algo extraño, se gira y ve que el laboratorio está abierto, el se queda pensando por un momento lo que acababa de pasar, de alguna extraña manera la puerta del laboratorio se había abierto y algo había chocado contra la ventana, algo raro estaba pasando en ese lugar, pero no sabía que era.

Loga: ''Are!,,,,pero si hace un momento el laboratorio estaba cerrado, lograste abrir por fin la puerta Aioria, bueno en ese caso veamos si no hay nadie dentro'' *Comienza a entrar al laboratorio, pero Aioria la detiene*

Aioria: ''Espera un momento Loga, yo no fui quien abrió la puerta, en realidad, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que se abrió... esto me da un mal presentimiento, mejor vámonos y no entremos ahí.''

Loga: ''Pero dijimos que íbamos a revisar todos los lugares para verificar si ahí estaban los demás, tenemos que revisar el laboratorio.''

Aioria: *Suelta un suspiro* ''Esta bien, pero no digas que no te advertí.''

Entrar al laboratorio, que parecía estar en buen estado a pesar del estado que estaba lo demás, se ponen a caminar por ahí para ver si no había algo que les diera una pista para saber donde estaban, Aioria se da cuenta de que hay un maniquí en una parte de la esquina del laboratorio, se acerco y mira al maniquí, era diferente a los demás maniquí que él había visto, puesto que este tenía marca rojas por algunas partes de su cuerpo y sentía como si lo estuviera vigilando, lo queda viendo por unos minutos, se aleja y se pone a ver por los demás lados, ve que hay una caja de fósforos, la toma por si acaso la necesitaba, Loga se encontraba mirando por las diferentes mesas que había para realizar los proyectos, Aiora comienza a caminar hacía donde esta Loga, el maniquí se comienza a mover y tapa el paso por donde Aioria ido, Aiora se gira y ve que el maniquí está bloqueando el camino, le parece algo raro, pero decide ignorarlo o finge hacerlo, sigue caminando hacía donde esta Loga, cuando llega donde esta ella se le acerca al oído.

Aioria: -Escúchame atentamente Loga, ese maniquí que está ahí no me da buena espina, por esa razón vamos a irnos por el lado izquierdo...ahora vamos-

Aiora se gira para poder regresar pero cuando lo hace el maniquí esta frente a él, de pronto siente que algo lo toma del cuello y lo comienza a levantar, Loga se da cuenta de eso y se asusta un poco, pero aun asustada trata de hacer algo para hacer que se detenga, se dirige hacía el maniquí pero no puede moverse, parece ser que estaba paralizada, Aiora se encontraba flotando en el aire, estaba siendo asfixiado, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo debido a la falta de oxigeno y se notaba que su cuello estaba siendo apretado, estaba dejando de moverse, estaba empezando a perder la fuerza, de pronto es lanzado hacía el lado derecho del laboratorio chocando contra la pared, cae al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe, comienza a toser rápidamente y a dar bocanadas para poder recuperar el aliento, se comienza a levantar lentamente del suelo, el maniquí estaba parada delante de Loga, se pone de pie, se tambalea un poco debido a la falta de oxigeno, su respiración estaba agitada, pero eso no evitaba que él pudiera hacer algo, ve que el maniquí lo está viendo, apreta los puños y se dirige corriendo hacía a él, cuando ya esta lo bastante cerca del maniquí sale volando de nuevo contra la pared, suelta un leve grito de dolor, se levanta de nuevo del suelo, siente un poco de dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Aioria: (Demonios...el cuerpo me duele...parece ser que no me puedo acercar a ella de frente, en ese caso buscare otra manera de acercarme.)

Aiora se dirige a la parte de atrás y camina hacía la fila en donde estaba Loga, comienza a correr hacía ella pero de pronto el suelo se rompe evitando que el logre acercarse a ella, retrocede y va a la fila de la izquierda, pero todo el pasillo se vienen abajo, lo que quiere decir que la única manera de acercarse a Loga era pasando por donde estaba el maniquí, Aioria aprieta los puños y los dientes de la ira, camina de nuevo hacía donde estaba y corre hacía el maniquí para darle un golpe, otra vez sale volando pero esta vez mas fuerte, se golpea fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo un leve hueco en ella, cae al piso adolorido, pero se levanta rápidamente y corre de nuevo hacía al maniquí, otra vez sale volando, cuando golpea la pared escupe algo de sangre debido a que estaba recibiendo demasiado daño, está tirado en el piso tosiendo sangre, pero aun en ese estado se levanta de nuevo, se limpia la sangre que tiene en la boca y se prepara para volver a correr contra él, comienza a correr en dirección hacia el maniquí de nuevo.

Loga: ''AIORA DETENTE!'' *Grita llorando*

Al escuchar a Loga gritar Aioria se detiene y la mira, ve que está llorando.

Loga: ''No es necesario que hagas esto...simplemente vete y déjame aquí...no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa'' *Sollozo* ''Así que solo vete y déjame.''

Aioria: ''No.'' *Con la cabeza agachada* ''No pienso dejarte morir aquí ni tampoco pienso dejarte sola...tu ya has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí, es hora de que yo haga algo por ti.'' *Levanta la cabeza* ''Ven maniquí idiota, vamos a ver si puedes conmigo.''

Aiora va al fondo del laboratorio, el maniquí se mueve pero aún sigue cerca de Loga, Aioria comienza a abrir las válvulas de gas que hay en las mesas, se mueve de un lado a otro para que el maniquí también lo haga, una vez están abiertas todas la válvulas se pone a buscar el momento exacto para lanzar el fosforo, saca un fosforo de la caja que había encontrado, cuando ve que el maniquí se pone delante de una de las mesas se prepara para lanzar el fosforo, lo lanza y se agacha para evitar el fuego, cuando el fosforo hace contacto con el gas, provoca una llamarada que comienza a quemar al maniquí, se comienzan a escuchar gritos provenientes del maniquí, después de unos segundos el maniquí se hace cenizas, Aioria cierra la válvula de gas y camina hacía donde esta Loga.

Aioria: ''Listo, ahora estamos a salvo...por el momento...mejor nos vamos antes de que esa cosa regrese.''

Loga: ''Eso fue demasiado arriesgado Aioria.'' *Con la cabeza agachada*

Aioria: ''A veces hay que tomar decisiones extremas Loga.''

Loga: ''¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te dije que te fueras?''

Aioria: ''Porque no iba a dejarte aquí tirada sabiendo que ibas a morir.''

Loga: ''Eres un idiota...creía que ibas a morir.''

Aioria: ''Algo así no va a matarme Loga.''

Loga: *Sonríe* ''Es verdad, como si algo así te fuera a matar...es verdad, mejor nos vamos'' *Pasa al lado de Aioria y comienza a caminar hacia la salida*

Aioria: ''Voy detrás de ti'' *La sigue*

Loga: *Se gira a ver a Aiora, se da cuenta de que el maniquí está detrás de él* ''¡Aioria cuidado!''

Aioria: ''Eh!'' *Se gira y ve al maniquí* ''Pero que demo-'' *Siente que algo le atraviesa el estomago*

El suelo se comienza a manchar de sangre, Aioria se había quedado callado debido al golpe que le había dado el maniquí en el estomago atravesándolo como si nada, el maniquí está manchado de la sangre que salpicaba Aioria, Loga estaba en shock viendo esa escena, no podía moverse para nada, se había quedado helada, no podía decir nada, parecía como si hubiera perdido la voz, solamente estaba parada viendo como Aioria había sido atravesado por el maniquí, Aioria escupe sangre, su vista se estaba empezando a poner nublada, su respiración se estaba haciendo lenta y pesada, sentía que la fuerza se le estaba yendo, sostiene el brazo del maniquí con sus manos y lo mira a la cara, gira la cabeza y mira a Loga, se dio cuenta que ella estaba en estado de shock, si no hacía algo ella iba a terminar igual que él.

Aioria: ''Loga, vete de aquí.''

Loga: *Sale del estado de shock* ''Yo...yo...yo no pienso irme Aioria...voy a ayu-''

Aioria: ''¡He dicho que te largues de aquí! No puedes hacer nada para ayudarme, ahora vete antes de que-ahhhhhhhh.''

El maniquí se prende en llamas completamente, haciendo que Aioria se comience a quemar también, el fuego era demasiado intenso, la piel de Aioria se comienza a desprender debido al fuego, poco a poco se podía ver como la piel iba desapareciendo, Loga esta perpleja observando eso, se tapa la boca mientras está llorando, sale corriendo rápidamente del aula y se detiene en la esquina del pasillo, los gritos habían cesado y el humo había dejado de salir del aula, comienza a escuchar cómo el cuerpo de Aioria era lanzado contra la pared varias veces, de pronto el sonido se detiene y ya no se escucha nada más , ella se gira y queda viendo la puerta del aula, con los ojos aun con lagrimas comienza a caminar hacía el aula, sujeta la puerta del aula, su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar y tenía los ojos cerrados, entra al aula lentamente y comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, ve que el maniquí había desaparecido del lugar, gira la cabeza y ve el cuerpo de Aiora tirado en el piso, en la pared había manchas de sangre, en eso se acurda de los golpes que había escuchado antes, siente mareos y ganas de vomitar, se tapa la boca, tratando de resistir pero ya no puede aguantar más, se gira y comienza a vomitar, cuando termina de vomitar comienza a llorar y se arrodilla en el suelo, ella creía que lo que le había pasado a Aioria era su culpa, puesto que por salvarla a ella, él termino muerto, se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos y comienza a llorar fuertemente, de pronto escucha una voz, ella levanta la cabeza y mira para los lados, pero no ve a nadie, la voz se escucha cerca, ella comienza a mirar para todas partes, pero no ve nada, de pronto, siente como si algo se le apoyara en el hombro y le susurrara al oído.

Voz: ''La muerte de Aioria es tu culpa...por tu culpa fue que el termino muerto...por salvarte a ti, fue que murió...pero no te sientas mal, puedes hacer algo para corregir ese error y hacer que el vuelva.''

Loga se encontraba mentalmente inestable debido a la muerte de Aioria, había perdido la razón y la culpa la estaba empezando a invadir, haciendo que se comenzara a volver loca, aunque ella era una persona optimista y con gran autoestima, era vulnerable, aunque no lo pareciera ella era bastante débil y cualquier situación fuerte o que ella no pudiera manejar, hacía que comenzara a perder la razón y comenzaba a enloquecer, eso era lo que había pasado en su anterior instituto y fue la razón por la cual fue transferida a el instituto Yamanaka, al ser un lugar tranquilo, ella podría estar tranquila y relajada, la ciudad era demasiado para ella, sus padres se habían dado cuenta de eso, cuando la vieron sentada en una esquina de su cuarto hablando sola, la enviaron donde un psicólogo para que la examinara, al final el psicólogo dijo que al estar en situaciones extremas o demasiado fuertes, ella entraba en un estado de demencia, lo que hacía que ella hiciera cosas sin razón alguna, también hacía que ella fuera fácilmente manipulable lo que la hacía bastante vulnerable, al ver esa escena Loga había comenzado a entrar en ese estado y la voz no dejaba de susurrarle cosas.

Voz: ''Si quieres que el vuelva a tu lado tienes que matar a los demás, esa es la única manera de lograr que el vuelva y que puedan salir de aquí...solo tienes que matar a los demás y todo esto terminara, Aiora volverá a tu lado y saldrán de este lugar juntos...o es acaso que no quieres que el vuelva.''

Loga: ''¿Matarlos a todos?...Ellos son mis amigos...yo no puedo hacer eso...no puedo hacerlo.''

Voz: ''Pero si no lo haces Aioria no volverá...es decir que no quieres estar al lado de la persona que amas...aún sabiendo que su muerte es tu culpa...si él estuviera aquí te pediría que lo hagas.''

Loga: ''Yo...yo...yo no puedo hacerlo, no voy a matar a mis amigos...no pienso hacerlo.'' *Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos*

Voz: ''Piénsalo bien Loga...nadie se va a enterar que tú los mataste y Aioria nunca lo va a saber, aparte con el paso del tiempo te vas a olvidar de eso, como si nunca hubiera pasado...si ellos mueres, tú estarás feliz al lado de la persona que amas...hazlo Loga, solamente hazlo...mátalos a todos y se feliz...su muerte hará que seas libre y feliz.''

Loga: *Escucha como la voz repite una y otra vez que lo haga, baja sus manos y se queda parada, había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba* ''Si todos mueren Aioria volverá a mi lado...tengo que hacerlo...tengo que matarlos a todos...nadie se esterara...después de todo...nadie sabe qué lugar es este...nadie va a encontrarlos.''

Loga comienza a caminar por el pasillo lentamente, repitiendo una y otra vez que tiene que matarlos a todos, su mirada estaba sin vida, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían antes, ahora estaban oscuros, como si su alma le hubiera sido quitada, su piel había perdido el color y se había puesto pálida, camina como si no tuviera vida, lentamente avanzaba por el pasillo, parecía una persona sin vida, gira en la esquina y ve que hay en la pared herramientas en caso de incendios, se acerco a ellos y toma el hacha, la mira por un momento, sonríe mientras la mira.

Loga: ''Voy a hacer que vuelvas...Aioria.'' *Se comienza a reír, levanta la cabeza mientras ríe*


	4. Capítulo 2: Separados 'Jheik y Mirem'

Jheik se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana, había despertado hace unos minutos y se había puesto a caminar por los pasillos, pero no encontraba a nadie más, había decidido quedarse descansando un momento en unas de las aulas, observa lo que hay afuera, apenas podía ver algo, todo afuera estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder observar bien, podía ver los arboles que eran movidos por el fuerte viento, la lluvia aún no se detenía, se escucha el golpetear de las gotas de agua cuando tocaban el techo, se levanta del puesto y comienza a caminar por el aula pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, el recuerda que se había caído por el hueco pero se preguntaba porque estaba en el tercer piso y donde era que estaba, sabía que este lugar no era el instituto al que pertenecía, se acerca a la ventana y ve algo que le llama la atención, afuera había una chica con un vestido rojo, estaba parada bajo la lluvia, parecía que no le importaba mojarse, parecía que estaba viendo algo que estaba en la habitación que estaba mirando desde afuera, no sabía porque pero esa chica se le hacía familiar pero no se acordaba de donde, ve que la chica se gira y que está mirando a su dirección, se da cuenta de que la chica a levantado la cabeza y lo está viendo a él, de pronto siente que el ambiente se hace pesado y que el cuerpo le pesa, en eso se da cuenta de que esa chica tiene unas tijeras en la mano, se acuerda de lo que había dicho Loga respecto a eso, rápidamente se aleja de la ventana, tenía la respiración agitada y el cuerpo le temblaba un poco, sale del aula y rápidamente se aleja de ese lugar, gira en la esquina y ve las escaleras que llevan al piso de abajo, se pone a pensar de si debe hacerlo o no, esa chica estaba abajo y podría estarlo esperando, pero parece ser que no puede entrar puesto que estaba afuera y además ella no sabía adónde iba, toma un poco de aire y comienza a bajar por la escaleras, ve algo tirado en unos de los escalones, se agacha y lo toma, era una llave, tenía una etiqueta pegada a ella, la etiqueta decía sótano, Jheik se queda viendo la llave por un momento, se pone a pensar que tal vez debería dejar la llave y hacer como si no la hubiera visto, puesto que, según las varias películas de terror que se había visto cuando un personaje iba al sótano por lo general terminaba muerto y de una manera violenta, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que capaz en el sótano haya algo que le pueda ser útil, se queda pensando un momento, decide quedársela, pero había decidido que el sótano sería al último lugar al que iba a ir, sigue bajando por la escalera, cuando llega al segundo piso, se apoya contra la pared y se asoma para ver si no había nadie, al ver que no hay nadie por los alrededores sigue caminando por el pasillo, de pronto comienza a escuchar unos gritos, rápidamente se esconde en una de las aulas.

Mirem: ''¡PERO COMO DEMONIOS TERMINE EN ESTE LUGAR!...Dios santo, he estado vueltas y vueltas por todo este maldito piso y no encuentro a nadie, creo que he caminado por más de medio hora...pero ahora que me doy cuenta, este lugar es grande a decir verdad...'' *Suelta un suspiro* ''Y mis recuerdos son algo confusos...me acuerdo que antes de quedarme inconsciente me había caído por un agujero...y como todos estaban parados delante de mi...ninguno me ayudo...juro que cuando los vea los voy a golpear a todos por dejarme caer en ese maldito hueco.'' *Aprieta el puño y lo alza* ''Pero como no se pudieron dar cuenta de que yo estaba ahí cayéndome...solo cuando grite fue que se giraron...idiotas...pero ese no es el problema...por ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar la salida...ahí están las escaleras...bien, en ese caso vamos al primer piso.''

Mirem comienza a caminar hacía las escaleras, pero de pronto escuchar un crujido, se gira y mira por los alrededores pero no ve nada, eso le parece algo extraño pero decide ignorarlo, comienza a bajar por las escaleras, pero se detiene en uno de los escalones, se apoya contra la pared y lentamente comienza a subir, cuando llega arriba se asoma levemente para ver quien estaba ahí, ve que la puerta del aula que está al lado izquierdo se comienza a abrir, se prepara en caso de que fuera alguien desconocido, una persona comienza a salir del aula lentamente, ve que asoma la cabeza y mira alrededor como verificando que ella no estuviera por los alrededores.

Jheik: ''Parece ser que ya se fue...que bien...no me gustaría encontrármela en ese estado, principalmente por el hecho que nos culpa de haberla dejado caer en el hueco...espero no encontrármelo en un buen rato.'' *Sale del aula y mira el pasillo, se gira y mira el camino que se dividía en dos, comienza a caminar hacía el fondo del pasillo* ''Ahora que me acuerdo...la historia que estaba contando Aioria me pareció haberla escuchado en alguna otra parte...pero no me acuerdo donde...otra cosa que me parece extraña es que después de haber caído por ese hueco que se formo en el suelo, terminamos apareciendo en este lugar, pero si todos caímos ahí...¿Porque no me he encontrado con nadie más?...Hasta ahora con la única persona con la que me he encontrado a sido con Mirem, pero solamente ha sido con ella...mmmmm...es demasiado raro...puesto que por lo general todos deberíamos estar en el mismo lugar, puesto que todos caímos al mismo tiempo, pero sin embargo no es así...será acaso que...¿Me encuentro en otra dimensión?...ahora que lo pienso.'' *Se detiene y ve que ya ha llegado al final de pasillo, gira la cabeza y ve una de las aulas, entra y cierra la puerta, se acerco a la ventana y vuelve a ver hacía el jardín, comienza a buscar a la chica del vestido rojo, se da cuenta que se ha ido, se aleja de la ventana y mira al pizarrón, después mira al fondo del aula, escucha que la puerta se abre, rápidamente se esconde detrás del escritorio del profesor*

Mirem: ''No hay razón para que te escondas Jheik, te vi entrar a esta aula hace unos minutos y escuche lo que dijiste en el pasillo...así que tenías pensado dejarme sola hasta que me calme...sabes que solo has hecho que me enoje mas...pero algo que dijiste me llamo la atención...¿A qué te refieres con eso de que estamos en otra dimensión?.''

Jheik: *Saliendo de su escondite* ''Veras Mirem...lo que pasa es que me he puesto a pensar que tal vez...nosotros estamos en el mismo lugar que los demás...pero al mismo tiempo no lo estamos...déjame que te lo explique de la siguiente manera.'' *Camina hacía la pizarra y toma un marcador que estaba tirado en el suelo, hace 5 rayas y en cada espacio pone un numero, ve que hay 6 espacios, cierra las esquinas, apunta a uno de los espacios y lo encierra en un círculo, se gira y mira a Mirem, apunta al espacio que ha cerrado* ''Estos de aquí...somos nosotros dos y el espacio es el lugar en el que estamos, los demás espacios son los otros lugares en el que los demás están, cada número representa a dos de nosotros, ahora lo que yo pienso es lo siguiente.'' *Dibuja un rectángulo y dentro pone el nombre de todos, hace una línea que sale desde el rectángulo que después se divide en 6 partes y cada parte da a un espacio* ''Al momento que caímos al agujero, fuimos divididos en grupo de dos y cada uno fue enviado a un punto diferente de este lugar, lo que quiere decir que mientras nosotros estamos en este lugar, ellos están en otro, pero sin embargo, puede ser que ahorita mismo, en este mismo salón, estén tambien ellos, pero no los podemos ver o sentir, es una teoría algo alocada...pero podría ser cierta''

Mirem se queda viendo el grafico que había hecho Jheik en la pared por unos minutos.

Mirem: *Deja de ver el dibujo y se sienta en una silla* ''Lo que quieres decir en resumen: es que mientras íbamos cayendo por el agujero, fuimos divididos en grupo de dos y cada grupo fue enviado a un tipo de dimensión diferente, y que cada uno está por su parte, pero sin embargo mencionaste que tal vez todos podamos estar en un mismo lugar pero no podemos vernos ni nada...mmmm...interesante teoría, algo loca...pero en cierto sentido puedes tener razón, en ese caso, si lo que dices es cierto...¿Que es lo que debemos hacer?.''

Jheik: ''Pues...creo que lo que debemos hacer es sobrevivir hasta que encontremos la manera de salir de este lugar...puesto que parece ser que no hay manera de escapar, pero yo sé que si la hay...por lo menos debe haber una manera, lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrirla y eso quiere decir que tienes que cooperar conmigo para poder conseguirlo...tu fuerza bruta y habilidad para los deportes nos es de mucha ayuda en este tipo de situaciones en donde no sabemos a lo que nos podemos enfrentar y mi inteligencia nos va a ayudar a encontrar la salida de este lugar.'' *Sonríe* ''Esto va a ser como un juego de niños, solamente tenemos que buscar cosas que nos ayuden a encontrar la respuesta y creo que yo tengo una.'' *Saca la llave del sótano de su bolsillo y se la enseña a Mirem* ''Vamos a darle una visita al sótano.'' *Sonríe* (Con Mirem a mi lado no tengo de que preocuparme, puesto que ya tengo a alguien que me puede ser bastante útil en esta situación y aparte en caso de que aparezca esa chica, Mirem se podrá enfrentar a ella, dándome tiempo para escapar...aunque sea algo cruel hacerlo, pero si tengo que abandonarla para poder vivir, por mi no hay problema, igualmente, como si alguien se fuera a enterar que la deje morir) ''No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir rápido al sótano, vamos.'' *Sale del aula, camina hacía las escaleras y comienza a bajar por las escaleras*

Mirem: *Siguiéndolo* ''Pero...¿No crees que el sótano puede ser peligroso?...Es decir, no sabemos qué es lo que hay en este lugar y además...hace unos minutos escuche algo, parecía una vez venía de afuera y cuando me asome por la ventana vi a una chica mirando a una ventana, parecía demasiado concentrada como si estuviera mirando a alguien...vi que tenía unas tijeras en las manos y me acorde del cuento de Aioria, también de lo que dijo Loga...creo que capaz ella este haya abajo esperando que vayamos...sabes...mejor me quedo aquí en el segundo piso y te espero escondida en una de las aulas.

Jheik: ''¡No!...no podemos hacer eso, porque no sabemos lo que podría pasar, además recuerda que no estamos solos en este lugar, esa chica que estaba afuera, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien y no creo que sea buena idea separarnos, si hay algo que he aprendido viendo películas y jugando varios juegos de terror, es que el separarse puede ser la peor idea que tomes en una situación como esta, así que vamos a permanecer juntos Mirem.'' *La toma de la mano* ''No pienso dejarte sola, ahora vamos, tenemos que movernos lo más rápido posible.''

Mirem está algo sorprendida de que Jheik sea así de valiente, lo mira por un momento, se pone a pensar si hacer lo que él dice e ir con él, o quedarse en una de las aulas a esperarlo, se pone a pensar un momento, después de pensarlo por un momento decide hacerle caso y lo acompaña, comienzan a bajar por las escaleras hacía el sótano, pero cuando llegan al primer piso escuchan unas pisadas que se van acercando, rápidamente se apoyan contra la pared, las pisadas se detienen, Jheik se asoma un poco y puede ver a la misma chica que estaba afuera mirando por la ventana, estaba parada en medio del pasillo, tenía los pies manchados de sangre, Jheik sentía que un aura de oscuridad la rodea, ve que ella estaba sujetando una tijera en su mano, estaba manchada de sangre y podía ver que en ella había pequeños rastros de lo que parecía ser piel, Jheik comienza a sudar un poco y el cuerpo le comienza a temblar un poco, Mirem se pregunta porque Jheik esta así, se asoma y ve a la chica, cuando la ve esta apunto de soltar un grito pero se tapa la boca y rápidamente se esconde, Jheik se esconde rápidamente, podía escuchar como los pasos de la chica se iban acercando a ellos, mira a Mirem y le dice que sigan bajando rápidamente, comienzan a bajar, de pronto escuchan unas pisadas bajando por las escaleras, Mirem se gira y puede ver como la chica va bajando atrás de ellos, pero iba caminando, nota que ella parece ser que se va teletransportando porque entre cada pisada avanzaba varías pisadas, comienzan a correr lo más rápido que pueden, llegan al piso de abajo, cuando llegan ven que en el suelo hay un gran rastro de sangre que llevaba al fondo del pasillo, Jheik toma de la mano a Mirem y la comienza a llevar hacía donde iba el rastro, él sabía que si llegaban al final del rastro, capaz podían encontrar algo que les fuera de ayuda, de pronto siente que algo le roza la mejilla, se toca y puede ver un rastro de sangre, se gira y puede ver que la chica había lanzado su cuchillo, nota que ella estaba sonriendo, se pregunta porque lo estaba haciendo., sigue corriendo y llega al final de rastro de sangre, puede ver que hay una puerta de color rojo cubierta de sangre, el techo también estaba cubierto de sangre y no solo eso, sino que también habían marcas de uñas por toda la pared y el techo, Jheik toma la llave y abre la puerta, siento una fuerte presión en el ambiente, se gira y ve que la chica esta cerca suyo, rápidamente entra junto con Mirem al cuarto y cierran la puerta, se ponen a ver el cuarto, no era muy grande y estaba lleno de basura, útiles para hacer gimnasia y cosas así, comienzan a caminar por el cuarto para ver si encontraban algo útil, pero no encontraban nada que los ayudara mucho a decir verdad, de pronto Jheik encuentra algo que le llama mucho la atención, era un libro que tenía la cubierta algo extraña, toda la cubierta estaba marcada de caras que parecían estar gritando como si estuvieran en pena, la cubierta era de color negro y las caras estaban en blanco, no tenía nombre o por lo menos eso el cría, cuando abre el libro ve que estaba escrito lo que parecía ser el nombre del libro, pero no se podía leer el nombre porque estaba en otro idioma, Jheik comienza a leer las paginas y ve que en ellas no hay escrito nada, sigue avanzando hasta que llega al final del libro, ve que hay escrito algo:

 ** _Este libro es conocido como el libro de las sombras...todo aquel que lo encuentre está completamente libre a hacer lo que quiera con el libro, siempre y cuando sepa que se está poniendo en grave peligro al usarlo...este libro sirve para comunicarse con las personas del otro mundo, es decir, con los espíritus, cada pregunta que hagas en este libro, será respondida inmediatamente por un espíritu que sepa la respuesta, pero ten cuidado, por cada pregunta que hagas, harás que espíritus malignos sean más capaces de sentir tu presencia y de poder buscarte, lo cual lograra hacer que sean más capaces de poseerte o en su caso matarte, por esa razón esta libro es como un arma de doble filo...tiene que tener una extrema precaución al usarlo...esta es toda la información que debe saber, siéntase libre de hacer lo que quiera con el...pero recuerde...debe tener cuidado con el libro si no quieres morir_**

 ** _F.H_**

Jheik se queda pensando por un momento, si lo que decía este libro es cierto, quiere decir que es capaz de saber todo lo que quiera sobre lo que está pasando en este lugar, sonríe y levanta la vista, mira a Mirem de manera lenta, ya no la necesitaba, así que necesitaba librarse de ella, porque solo le iba a causar problemas y ya sabía la manera de hacerlo.


	5. Capítulo 2: Separados 'Hayate y Sanji'

Hayate se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del aula en la que había despertado, se encontraba viendo por la ventana el bosque que cubría todo el instituto, suelta un suspiro y se levanta, camina hasta la puerta del aula y la abre, mira a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si alguien se acercaba al aula donde ella estaba, pero no había escuchando ningún paso, sale del aula y se pone a caminar por los pasillos, entra en las aulas para ver si encuentra algo que la pueda ayudar a saber donde estaba, pero no encontraba ningún tipo de información referente al lugar en donde estaba, se detiene en la escalera que lleva al piso de abajo, comienza a bajar las escaleras, de pronto siente como si algo la estuviera observando desde atrás, se gira para ver que era pero no ve nada, cierra los ojos y toma un poco de aire, los vuelve a abrir y sigue bajando por las escaleras, había estado teniendo esa sensación desde que había salido del aula, como si hubiera algo o alguien que la estuviera viendo desde atrás, llega al piso de abajo, comienza a caminar para ver si encontraba a algunos de sus amigos, de pronto ve algo que le llama la atención, era un papel tirado en el piso, se acerca y lo toma, el papel estaba destruido y lo que estaba escrito era imposible de leer, el papel estaba lleno de huecos y manchas de sangre, Hayate bota el papel y sigue caminando, de pronto vuelve a sentir que hay algo detrás suyo, se gira y en eso ve que el papel había desaparecido, miro a los lados pero no ve nada, sigue caminando, se toca la frente, se pone a pensar que ya se estaba empezando a volver loca al no saber donde estaba ni que hacía ahí, de pronto comienza a escuchar pisadas, provenían del aula que estaba delante de ella, abre la puerta lentamente y mira por el filo para ver quién era, ve que es Sanji, el cual estaba caminando de un lugar a otro, con las manos en la cabeza.

 **Sanji:** ''Pero donde demonios estoy metido...¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?...Dios no me acuerdo de nada...lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos todos reunidos en el aula y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro'' ***Suelta un suspiro, se sienta en uno de los puestos y se pone a pensar*** ''Espero que los demás estén bien...aunque no sé si eso podría ser posible...porque no soy capaz de saber donde están ni nada de eso...aunque me parece raro no haberme encontrado con nadie después de haber estado buscando por todos lados...aunque ahora que me acuerdo...me falta el piso de arriba'' ***Levanta la cabeza y mira al techo*** ''Capaz estén en el piso de arriba...en ese caso vamos a ver''

Sanji se levanta del puesto y salé del aula, comienzo a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que llevan al puesto de arriba, mientras camino se pone a pensar cómo fue que termino metido en todo este problema, suelta un suspiro y sigue adelante, de pronto siente que algo está detrás de él, se gira y de pronto sale algo gritando fuertemente, Sanji se asusta y retrocede, pisa mal haciendo que se caiga de espaldas, se pega fuertemente la cabeza, levanta la vista para ver que era, en eso ve que era Hayate, la cual se estaba riendo mucho por la reacción que tuvo Sanji, Hayate se calma un poco y lo ayuda a levantarse.

 **Sanji:** ''¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa Hayate?...Dios...pero que susto me lleve''

 **Hayate:** ''Tuviste que haber visto tu cara...fue simplemente graciosa'' ***Se ríe un poco*** ''Dejando eso de lado...me alegra ver que no estoy sola en este lugar...parece ser que fue buena idea bajar a ver si había alguien aquí abajo''

 **Sanji:** ''Espera un momento...eso quiere decir que no hay nadie más en el piso de arriba...en ese caso ya no es necesario subir...bueno...nos tocara ver el piso de abajo...así que vamos''

 **Hayate:** ''Yo pienso que sería mejor quedarnos a esperar un poco mas...además no sabemos qué lugar es este y nos podríamos terminar perdiendoy ten en cuenta de que puede ser que alguien puede subir por la escalera que está en el otro extremo del pasillo, por lo que la mejor idea sería simplemente quedarnos aquí y esperar''

 **Sanji:** ''Es verdad, eso podría pasar...como también podría ser el hecho de que los demás decidan quedarse abajo y esperar a que alguno de nosotros aparezca, por lo que la mejor opción es mantenerse en movimiento, así que vamos'' ***Comienza a bajar por las escaleras***

 **Hayate:** ''Solamente espero que nos encontremos con los demás lo más pronto posible, este lugar no me da buena espina y no sé porque siento que debemos irnos de este lugar lo más rápido posible'' ***Sigue a Sanji***

Cuando llegan al piso de abajo ven que hay otro piso más abajo, parece ser que era la planta baja del instituto, porque al frente de ellos estaba la puerta de salida, la cual estaba bloqueada por unos tablones que estaban clavados, haciendo que fuera imposible abrirla, comienzan a buscar por todos los salones para ver si encontraban a alguien más, pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado a nadie, caminando por uno de los pasillos, Sanji ve que hay algo tirado en una esquina del pasillo, se acerco a ver lo que era, cuando ya está lo suficientemente cerca, ve que era una libreta, la comienza a revisar, ve que hay algunas cosas escrita en ella, se pone a leer lentamente lo que está escrito, se da cuenta de que lo que está escrito no está completo, porque había algunos párrafos incompletos, la libreta no decía muchas cosas que le ayudaran a saber en dónde estaba y lo que estaba pasando, pero ve algo que le llama la atención, se detiene a leer lentamente la última oración que está en unos de los párrafos.

 **Por lo que más quieran, no utilicen el libro...eso lo único que va a provocar es su condena, tiene que evitar, por todos los medios posibles, utilizar el libro**

Sanji se queda en silencio mirando esa parte, no sabía de qué libro hablaba, pero por la manera en la que había escrito sobre evitar el uso de ese libro, capaz era peligroso usarlo, se guarda la libreta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se ponen a pensar sobre lo que acaba de leer, de pronto escucho unos pasos, se gira a ver quién es, era Hayate, la cual estaba respirando de manera algo agitada, Hayate lo mira por un momento y toma un poco de aire.

 **Hayate:** ''Sanji...tienes que venir a ver esto'' ***Comienza a caminar de regreso*** ''Vamos Sanji...no hay tiempo que perder''

Sanji la sigue, llegan a uno de los salones, Hayate entra y le dice a Sanji que también entre, Sanji entra en el salón, en eso ve que gran parte del suelo de en medio se había venido abajo y solamente quedaba un estrecho camino que llevaba al otro lado, sigue mirando el salón, ve que hay algo brillando al otro lado de la habitación, comienza a caminar para ver lo que era, se agacha y ve que solamente era una llave, ve que tiene escrito algo, parecía ser la llave de la enfermería, eso le podría ser útil en cualquier caso, la guarda en su bolsillo, de pronto escucha la voz de Hayate.

 **Hayate:** ''Sanji...Ven mira lo que está escrito en la pizarra''

Sanji se gira para ver lo que está escrito en la pizarra, cuando ve lo que está escrito, una leve corriente de frio le recorre la espalda y siente un leve escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra había sido escrito con las manos, porque habían marcas de rasguños y además había un leve rastro de sangre, parece ser que quien las escribió, debió estar muy desesperado por hacerlo, se acerco para ver mejor lo que está escrito, traga un poco de saliva y de pronto siente que el ambiente se vuelve algo pesado, en la pizarra estaba escrito:

 **Están todos condenados**

De pronto las puertas del salón se cierran de manera violenta, provocando un sonido que se escucha por todo el salón, Sanji se acerca y trata de abrir la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada, no importaba cuando tratara, la puerta no se iba a abrir, las luces se apagan haciendo que todo quede completamente oscuro, Sanji se gira y le pregunta a Hayate si está bien, ella le dice que está, Sanji comienza a mirar a su alrededor, al estar todo oscuro, su visibilidad era poca, a duras penas podía mirar lo que estaba cerca de él, de pronto se comienzan a escuchar pasos, que provenían del pasillo, Hayate estaba a punto de llamar para ver quién era, pero Sanji le tapa la boca y le dice que haga silencio, los pasos cesan, de pronto alguien trata de abrir la puerta, pero no podía hacerlo, la puerta deja de sonar y se comienzan a escuchar de nuevos pasos, después de unos minutos de tensión la luz vuelve, Sanji suelta un suspiro de alivio, se acerca a la puerta y se da cuenta de que ya puede abrirla, sale del salón junto con Hayate, la cual se preguntaba quién era la persona que había estado afuera hace unos minutos.

 **¿?:** ''Deberían tener cuidado ustedes dos'' ***Sanji y Hayate se giran para ver quién, ven que era un niño, pero había algo raro en él y era el hecho de que era transparente y que era de color azul*** ''Si se preguntan porque soy así...es porque yo estoy muerto...y ustedes lo estarán si no tienen cuidado''

 **Sanji:** ''¿A qué te refieres con eso?''

 **Niño:** ''Lo que quiero decir es que no pueden ir sin tener cuidado...este lugar es peligroso...y hay mas almas rojas que azules...déjenme les explico...en este mundo existen dos tipos de almas...las azules y las rojas...las azules son almas que los ayudaran o les dirán algo importante...aunque no siempre les ayudaran...si no que les dirán algo sobre ellos mismos...y después están las rojas...son almas malignas...las cuales solamente buscan matar a las personas y hacerlas sufrir...tienen que tener cuidado con ellas...porque pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar...además...si se utiliza el libro...todos ustedes estarán en peligro''

 **Hayate:** ''¿A qué libro te refieres?''

 **Niño:** ''El libro de las sombras...ese libro es una trampa mortal...todos aquellos que lo usaron terminaron muertos...y sus amigos junto con ellos...puesto que si uno de ustedes lo usa...los condenara a todos...por eso se tiene que evitar su uso...aunque el más afectado es el que lo uso mas no sus compañeros...aunque ellos aun así se ven afectados...bueno...no me queda mucho tiempo...simplemente manténganse alerta...y no traten de pelear...porque lo único que conseguirán será morir'' ***El niño se comienza a desvanecer*** ''Espero que no terminen como nosotros...aunque lo dudo mucho'' ***Desaparece***

 **Sanji:** ''Muy bien...Hayate...hay que ir con precaución de ahora en adelante ¿Entendiste?

 **Hayate:** ''No tienes porque decirme eso...ya lo sabía desde antes...y ahora que hacemos...porque con lo que dijo ese chico...parece ser que no tenemos muchas esperanzas de salir de este lugar''

 **Sanji:** ''No te desanimes...deber haber una manera de salir...solo tenemos que encontrarla...ahora vamos...tenemos que encontrar ese libro...y evitar que alguien lo use'' ***Comienza a caminar por el pasillo***

 **Hayate:** ''Espero que nadie lo encuentre...eso sería mucho mejor que encontrarlo...además...si lo que dijo ese chico es cierto...debemos tener mucho cuidado''

 **Sanji:** ''No te preocupes...lo vamos a tener Hayate'' ***De pronto todas las luces se apagan*** ''!Pero qué demonios!...¡Hayate!''

Hayate siente que el suelo se desvanece, mira abajo y ve que hay un gran agujero, comienza a caer, Sanji trata de salvarla pero cuando la toma de la mano Hayate se resbala, haciendo que cayera por el agujero, las luces vuelven a encenderse y el agujero que se había formado había desaparecido, Sanji está congelado, se preguntaba que había pasado, de pronto escucha unos pasos detrás de él, se gira y puede ver a alguien parado frente a él, era completamente oscuro y lo rodeaba un aura roja, tenía en su mano un hacha, ve que era persona lo mira y sonríe de manera macabra.

 **Sanji:** ''Pero que demo-''

Se puede escuchar el sonido del hacha golpeando la pared y un rastro de sangre esparciéndose por el suelo, Sanji estaba con los ojos abiertos completamente en estado de Shock al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba con el hacha.

 **Sanji:** ''Loga''

 **Loga:** ''Hola...Sanji-san'' ***Sonríe de manera macabra mientras se lame un poco los labios***


	6. Capítulo 2: Separados 'Riko y Hada'

Riko se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del instituto, todo estaba completamente oscuro, a duras penas podía ver lo que estaba cerca de ella, los focos del pasillo no funcionaban y los pocos que servían fallaban, parpadeaban a cada rato, haciendo que fuera imposible ver correctamente lo que iluminaban, Riko se había despertado tirada en el pasillo, cuando se levanto se puso a buscar a los demás, pero no había tenido mucha suerte buscándolos, por eso decidió bajar al primer piso para ver si ahí podía encontrar a algunos de sus amigos, había estado buscando por más de media hora pero no había tenido suerte hasta el momento, entra a uno de los salones y mira a todos lados para ver si había alguien, pero el salón estaba completamente vacío, suelta un suspiro y sale del salón, sigue caminando por el pasillo que parecía infinito, mira por la ventana, afuera solamente había un bosque muy extenso y estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte, se podía escuchar como la lluvia golpeaba el cristal, haciendo que sonaran como pequeños golpes que llamaban por la ventana, además de que la visibilidad hacía el exterior era muy poca por no decir nula, Riko se detiene por un momento y queda viendo el tétrico paisaje, se pone a pensar si Ghost estaba bien, puesto que lo último que recuerda es el estar cayendo por un agujero que parecía no tener fin, se mira la mano por un momento, había apretado muy fuerte a Ghost de la mano, se preguntaba si estaba por algún lado del instituto, aprieta la mano y levanta la cabeza, no era momento para ponerse triste, necesitaba mantenerse calmada todo lo que pudiera, ella sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones algo malo le podía pasar, toma un poco de aire y sigue caminando, de pronto siente que la temperatura del ambiente desciende de una manera drástica, había pasado de hacer calor a hacer mucho frió, podía ver su aliento debido al frió que hacía, se abraza a sí misma para abrigarse un poco, se preguntaba cómo era posible que el ambiente haya cambiado de manera tan drástica de un momento a otro, sigue caminando por el pasillo, en eso siente como si hay algo detrás de ella, se gira rápidamente para ver si había algo, pero no había nada, suelta un suspiro de alivio, parece ser que ya está empezando a alucinar cosas sin sentido, se gira y de pronto ve que al frente de ella hay una chica parada, llevaba un vestido rojo, estaba de espaldas tarareando una canción mientras estaba cortando algo con las tijeras que tenía en la mano, Riko se queda mirándola pensado que hacer, quería acercarse para ver quién era, pero algo le decía que mejor debería alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, como si algo le dijera que huyera rápidamente de ahí, de pronto se detiene el sonido de las tijeras, Riko mira a la chica, ella seguía de espaldas, solamente había dejado de cortar, gira levemente la cabeza para ver a Riko, la cual estaba algo asustada pero que mantenía la calma, la chica gira la cabeza y sigue cortando tranquilamente.

 **Chica:** ''Has de estar buscando a tu sempai ¿Verdad'' ***Sigue cortando tranquilamente*** ''Pues...déjame decirte que él se encuentra muy cerca de aquí'' ***Se ríe en voz baja***

 **Riko:** ''¿En serio?'' ***Sonríe*** ''Podría decirme por favor donde esta...es que necesito hablar con él''

 **Chica:** ''Mira a tu alrededor por un momento...¿No notas algo extraño?''

 **Riko:** ***Se pone a mirar a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que algunas partes de la pared y del suelo están manchadas de rojo, era un rojo oscuro, a ella se le hacía conocido ese color, pero no se acordaba de que*** ''Pues...lo único que noto...es que la paredes están machadas de rojo...nada más''

 **Chica:** ''Tu...¿De verdad quieres ver a tu sempai?'' ***Sigue de espaldas cortando***

 **Riko:** ''Si...eso es lo que quiero hacer en este preciso momento...espera un momento...¿Cómo es que tu sabes de él? Y ¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy buscando?''

 **Chica:** ''Mira arriba tuyo...ahí lo encontraras''

 **Riko:** ''¿Arriba?''

Riko siente que unas gotas le caen en la cabeza, se toca la cabeza con una mano, mira lo que le cayó encima, era el mismo liquido que estaba regado en las paredes, porque tenían el mismo color, sube la cabeza asustada, lo que ve la deja en shock, la respiración se le corta al instante que ve lo que estaba clavado en el techo, retrocede unos pasos rápidamente, pero se tropieza cayendo de espaldas, aun en el piso retrocede hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared, Ghost se encontraba clavado en el techo del pasillo, había sido decapitado, pero ella sabía que era él por el uniforme que llevaba y por la pulsera que llevaba en su mano derecha, tenía varias marcas de apuñaladas en varías partes del cuerpo, había sido apuñalado varías veces por todo el torso y el cuello, también tenía marcas en los brazos, toda su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, la cual seguía saliendo poco a poco, tantos sus brazos como sus piernas habían sido clavados en el techo.

 **Chica:** ''Dio una dura pelea tratando de huir de algo que era inevitable...pobre tonto...en realidad creía que tenía esperanza'' ***Se ríe un poco*** ''Me hizo mucha gracia cuando trato de hacerme daño...eso si que fue estúpido...además...de que si sacrificio fue en vano...mira...le hice unas cuantas remodelaciones''

La chica se gira, tenía sujetada la cabeza de Ghost con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su tijera, le había sacado los ojos y en su lugar había dejado un gran hueco en donde estaban sus ojos, le había cocido la boca con hilo y le había hecho una larga herida en cada lado de los labios formando una sonrisa, la cabeza estaba manchada completamente de sangre, la sangre salía por los huecos de los ojos y por la boca, la chica le lanza la cabeza a Riko, la cual cae frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, Riko esta petrificada, había quedado en estado de shock, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía.

 **Chica: *Sonriendo*** ''Mira...le hice un favor...ahora va a sonreír para siempre...eso es bueno no crees...ahora déjame hacer lo mismo contigo'' ***Comienza a caminar hacía donde esta Riko*** ''No te preocupes...no te va a doler mucho...solamente un poco...pero será rápido'' ***Lame el cuchillo con la punta de la lengua mientras sonríe viendo a Riko***

Riko reacciona y se levanta rápidamente del suelo, sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede, mientras corría las luces detrás de ella se iban apagando haciendo que el pasillo comenzara a quedar completamente oscuro, pero no solo los pasillos, sino también los pasillos estaban quedando a oscuras, Riko llega al fin del pasillo, se esconde en uno de los salones, se mete debajo del escritorio del profesor, escucho como la chica se va acercando al salón, la puerta se abre fuertemente y puede escuchar las pisadas de la chica caminando por el salón, las pisadas se van acercando hacía donde esta ella, Riko pega su espalda contra el escritorio, las pisadas se detienen, escucha como la chica se va alejando del escritorio, Riko se calma y relaja su cuerpo, de pronto la silla del director es movida violentamente de su lugar, Riko se gira y puede ver a la chica agachada, sujetándola del hombro con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la tijera preparada para matarla, Riko se queda helada viendo como la chica la está viendo fijamente sonriendo de una manera macabra.

 **Chica: *Sonriendo*** Te encontré ***Mueve su brazo, acercando rápidamente la tijera al rostro de Riko, la cual simplemente estaba helada viendo si inevitable muerte***

* * *

Riko se levanta rápidamente del suelo, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando demasiado, siente que su corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido, mira a los lados y se da cuenta de que esta acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería, miro a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que esta sola, se levanta y comienza a caminar por la enfermería, se acerca a uno de los estantes y mira lo que hay dentro, no encuentra nada interesante, escucha que alguien está abriendo la puerta, se esconde detrás de una escritorio que hay en medio de la enfermería, se asoma un poco y ve que era Hada, rápidamente se levanta y corre hacía ella, la abraza.

 **Hada:** ''Hasta que por fin despertaste Riko...me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a hacerlo...además de que estabas actuando muy extraño mientras estabas dormida...antes de que me fueras note que te habías asustado...¿Tuviste una pesadilla?''

 **Riko:** ''No podría decir claramente si era una pesadilla...todo parecía muy real...pero'' ***Se toca el rostro y después parte del pecho*** ''No tengo herida alguna...así que si...fue solamente un sueño...pero parecía tan real...que podía sentir como la sangre me caía encima''

 **Hada:** ''¿Sangre?...¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste Riko?''

 **Riko:** ''Soñé que estaba caminando por los pasillos...y de pronto encontraba a una chica...la cual me empezó a hablar mientras hacía algo...me dijo que si estaba buscando a Ghost...y yo le dije que si...en eso me dijo que viera arriba...y cuando lo hice Ghost estaba clavado en el techo sin cabeza...a decir verdad...no quiero recordar lo que sigue...así que prefiero ya no hablar de eso ¿Ya?''

 **Hada:** ''No te preocupes Riko...si no te sientes cómoda no lo hagas...ahora vamos...tenemos que buscar a los demás antes de que algo pase...porque no creo que estemos completamente solas en este lugar...siento como si aquí hubiera más gente de lo que imaginamos...ahora rápido...muévete''

De pronto se escucha un sonido bastante fuerte, como si algo se hubiera venido abajo, las dos se gira y miran hacía la puerta, de pronto todo comienzo a temblar, Riko abraza a Hada fuertemente, las cosas que estaban puestas encima de los estantes comienzan a caer y a quebrarse, de pronto se escucha el sonido de madera cayendo y un fuerte estruendo que parecía provenir de alguna parte del primer piso, deja de temblar y todo se calma, la luz se ha cortado por un momento, las luces parpadeaban hasta que volvieron a funcionar bien, salen de la enfermería y ven que gran parte del camino que llevaba a la parte izquierda del piso se había venido abajo, podían ver a lo lejos como el camino continuaba, pero no había manera de que pudieran llegar hasta allá, deciden ir por el otro camino, Riko tiene tomada de la mano a Hada, cuando llegan a las escaleras ven algo preocupante, una parte de arriba se había venido abajo, cubriendo la escalera que lleva a al piso de abajo, haciendo que quedaran atrapadas en el primer piso, Hada mira la escalera de arriba y ve que hay un pequeño camino aun de pie, pero no sabía si era seguro pasar por ahí, sube las escaleras y pone su pie en la parte que sigue de pie, una pequeña parte del pequeño camino se va abajo, ella pisa varías veces hasta que ve que está firme, mira arriba y de pronto siente algo extraño, como algo diciéndole que mejor no subieran, Hada se detiene y se pone a pensar un momento, retrocede y decide no subir, regresa y se acerca a Riko.

 **Riko:** ''¿Qué pasa?...¿Porque no subiste?''

 **Hada:** ''Riko...creo que mejor nos vamos de este lugar ahora mismo...no sé porque siento que si seguimos aquí vamos a estar en peligro...ahora vamos...volvamos a la enfermería'' ***Comienza a caminar de regreso a la enfermería*** ''No te quedes ahí Riko...tenemos que movernos''

 **Riko:** ''Esta bien'' ***Comienza a caminar también*** ''Ahora que lo dices...no sé porque siento que estamos siendo vigiladas por alguien''

De pronto las luces se apagan y el ambiente se hace helado, el sonido provocado por la lluvia desaparece y todo queda en silencio, Riko se acerca rápidamente a Hada, de pronto las luces se vuelven a encender, de pronto se escucha la voz de una chica la cual estaba cantando, de pronto se comienza a escuchar el sonido de un piano, el cual se escuchaba muy fuerte, la voz se va haciendo más fuerte.

 **(** **watch?v=v9qddL6bcVM** **)**

Ven que una persona se va acercando a ellos, no podían ver bien quien era por lo oscuro que estaba, solamente la luz que había era la de la luna, aunque era una luz leve, que a duras penas se podía ver algo, la chica se va acercando a ellas, tenía un vestido rojo y llevaba en su mano derecha una tijera, cuando Riko la ve rápidamente se acuerda de quien es, toma a Hada de la mano y comienza a correr lejos de ella, Hada la está siguiendo porque está tomada de la mano con Riko.

 **Hada:** ''¿Qué pasa, Riko?...no ves que por fin nos hemos encontrado con alguien más...deberíamos ir a ver quién es'

 **Riko:** ''Esa chica...es la chica que estuvo en mi sueño...parece ser que no era un sueño después de todo''

 **Hada:** ''Tiene que ser una broma...eso es imposible''

Se puede escuchar la voz de la chica cantando cerca de ellas, miran atrás y pueden ver como la chica va caminando tranquilamente hacía ellas mientras canta, notan algo extraño, a medida que la chica caminaba, por donde iba pasando todo iba quedando oscuro, la luz de la luna no se reflejaba y todo quedaba en una oscuridad total, la chica las mira y sonríe mientras sigue cantado, se mueve un poco hacía los lados mientras camina hacía ellas, balanceando las tijeras de un lado hacía otro, Hada siente que un frió le recorre la espalda cuando la ve, Riko sigue corriendo lo más rápido que puede, gira en uno de los pasillos y se dirige a las escaleras, bajan rápidamente por ellas, buscan un lugar donde esconderse, en eso ven una puerta de color rojo al fondo de uno de los pasillos, miran atrás y no ven a la chica cerca, pero podían escuchar su voz, se dirigen al cuarto y entran sin pensarlo, bloquean la puerta con una mesa que había al lado de ella, sueltan un leve suspiro de alivio, se giran para ver donde estaban, cuando ven lo que está dentro del cuarto a Riko le dan ganas de gritar, pero Hada le tapa la boca rápidamente, Riko tenía los ojos abiertos en par, el cuerpo le temblaba completamente, sentía que la respiración se le hacía pesada, que le faltaba aire, siente como pasa por todo su cuerpo una corriente de aire frió, haciendo que se estremezca, Hada también estaba impactada por lo que estaba viendo, pero tenía que mantener la calma, no podía perder la cordura que tenía en ese momento, todo el cuarto estaba cubierto de cuerpos, habían unos colgados del techo, habían otros cuantos tirados por el piso y habían algunos clavados en la pared, Hada suelta a Riko, la cual rápidamente se tapa la boca, sentía muchas nauseas, tenía ganas de vomitar, el olor era simplemente inmundo y lo que estaba viendo le daba mucho asco, en eso se dan cuenta de algo, algunos cuerpos eran de niños, parecían ser de jardín, Riko esta helada, estaba en estado de shock, simplemente no podía mover su cuerpo para nada, siente que va a vomitar, se gira y en una esquina comienza a vomitar debido al asco, en cambio Hada está haciendo lo posible para no perder el control, pero la escena era simplemente macabra, algunos cuerpos habían sido decapitados, a otros se le habían cortado los brazos y a otros las piernas, a algunos se le había abierto el estomago y sacado los órganos, otros tenían cocidos los ojos y bocas, y algunos simplemente habían sido hecho pedazos, Hada se tapa la boca, se estaba empezando a sentir mareada.

 **Hada:** ''Pero qué demonios es lo que está pasando en este maldito lugar...es acaso que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco...esto es simplemente inhumano''

De pronto se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta, se giran y ven como la puerta se mueve debido a los golpes, se alejan de ella, de pronto los golpes se detienen y de un momento a otro se puede ver como un par de tijeras atraviesan la puerta formando un hueco en la puerta, en eso ven a la chica del otro lado, pueden ver su vestido rojo por el hueco, en eso ven que ella se mueve rápidamente y pone su ojo para ver a través del hueco, en eso la vez, notan que esta sonriendo de manera macabra, se le podía notar la expresión por los ojos.

 **Chica:** ''Las encontré...ahora si podré jugar con ustedes adecuadamente'' ***Me te la mano por el agujero, siente la mesa que evita que la puerta se abra, ella sonríe*** ''Ya veo...así que han cubierto la puerta...eso es una mala idea saben...porque no saben a lo que se enfrentan'' ***Desaparece, Riko y Hada se acercan a mirar por el agujero, no la ven por ningún lado*** ''¿Qué tanto miran?'' ***Riko y Hada se giran a verla, ella estaba sentada en la pila de cuerpos sonriendo*** ''Ahora ya no tienen escapatoria de este lugar...esto va a ser muy divertido'' ***Se ríe un poco*** ''No se preocupen...no les dolerá mucho...será algo rápido...o tal vez no...aunque yo soy quien decide eso'' ***Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacía ellas*** ''Que comience el juego''


	7. Capítulo 3: El recuentro

Fred se encontraba subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, había escuchado un grito que provenía del piso de arriba y se había dado cuenta de que había un gran rastro de sangre que llevaba hasta la parte de arriba, el cuerpo que había encontrado clavado en el suelo ya no estaba, lo cual lo dejo algo helado, puesto que era imposible que ese cuerpo se hubiera movido de su lugar o eso pensaba hasta que escucho el grito, ni bien había escuchado el grito empezó a subir las escaleras corriendo, porque sabía que el cuerpo iba a ir a por Anx, cuando Fred llega al piso de arriba ve que hay un rastro de sangre recorriendo la pared y que después baja al suelo, ve que entra en el salón donde él y Anx habían despertado, Fred pasa el tablón que habían puesto para poder cruzar al otro lado, se dirige rápidamente al salón, ve que el salón esta vació, entra y comienza a buscar por el salón para ver si ahí estaba Anx, mira debajo de la mesa del profesor y ve que no hay nadie, mira detrás del estante que está en una esquina del salón pero tampoco hay nada, de pronto siente que algo lo está viendo desde atrás, se gira rápidamente y no ve nada, se queda viendo la puerta por un momento, en eso levanta la vista para ver si había algo encima de él, pero no había nada, suelta un suspiro de calma, se levanta del suelo y se pone a ver todo el salón, el rastro de sangre terminaba ahí, lo que quiere decir que si o si, la persona que estaba abajo debe estar aquí, pero no había rastro de él y tampoco había rastro de Anx, cierra los ojos por un momento y se pone a pensar que hacer, si ni Anx ni la persona estaban en el salón, donde podrían estar, Fred abre los ojos y vuelve a mirar el salón por última vez, no encuentra nada, sale del salón y se pone a caminar por el pasillo buscando a Anx, se detiene y se pone a mirar hacía los dos lados, mira el camino de la izquierda y ve que el camino se extiende de tal manera que parece infinito, mira hacia la derecha y ve que el camino termina pasando unos 4 salones, decide ir primero por el camino de la derecha, se pone a ver los salones para ver si había un rastro de Anx, pero no encuentra ni una sola pista, suelta un suspiro, se queda parado frente al último salón, lo abre y entra, se pone a ver si había algo que le dijera donde podría estar Anx, pero como las veces anteriores, no había rastro alguno de Anx ni de la persona que estaba muerta abajo, pero ve algo que le llama la atención, había algo tirado en la parte de atrás del salón, se acerca a ver que es, se agacha y lo toma, era un lazo rojo, lo queda viendo por un momento, lo estaba mirando atentamente, no sabía porque sentía como si hubiera visto ese lazo en algún otro lado, intenta recordar donde pero pareciera como si su mente estuviera bloqueada, Fred guarda en lazo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, de pronto las luces se pagan por un momento, Fred mira rápidamente detrás suyo y no ve nada, se vuelve a girar para ver si había alguien alrededor suyo pero no había nadie, suelta un suspiro de alivio, la luz se vuelve a encender, Fred camina hacia la puerta y la abre.

 **Fred:** ''Pero qué demonios'' ***Se aleja de la puerta y mira sorprendido lo que está pasando***

El pasillo había desaparecido, todo había cambiado, ahora el lugar había cambiado, se encontraba en una calle de la antigua ciudad en donde él vivía, Fred aun estaba dentro del salón, pero se le hacía conocida la calle porque era la que llevaba a su casa, sale lentamente del salón y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie en la calle, estaba completamente desértica, de pronto la puerta del salón se cierra y desaparece, Fred se gira para evitar que se cierre pero solamente ve el muro que cubría toda la calle, se da cuenta de que está tocando el muro con una mano, aparta la mano y mira a los lados para ver si no venía nadie, no había ningún solo rastro de alguna persona.

 **Fred:** ''¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?...¿Cómo fue que aparecí aquí?...pero ahora lo que quiero saber es...¿Por qué volví a esta ciudad?'' ***Se gira y mira la larga calle se extiende muchos metros que parecía infinita***

Fred comienza a caminar por la calle mirando alrededor de él, recordando todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar, deja de caminar por un momento, tiene la cabeza agachada, acaba de recordar algo que quería olvida desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que siempre ha estado impregnado en su memoria, levanta la vista y sigue caminando, de pronto comienza a escuchar pasos, se gira y puede ver a una persona corriendo rápidamente hacía donde está él, Fred se queda en shock debido a la impresión que se acababa de llevar, cuando se da cuenta ve que la persona ya está muy cerca de él, se prepara para cualquier cosa, pero de pronto siente como si algo lo atravesara, se queda mirando hacia delante sorprendido, ve que la persona ya no está, se gira y puede ver a la persona que sigue corriendo rápidamente hacía algún lado, ve que se detiene y comienza a correr hacia la derecha, Fred se queda callado mirando sorprendido hacía donde se había ido la persona, de pronto comienza a escuchar a una persona hablar, mira quién es, se queda en estado de shock cuando ve quien es.

 ** _Fred: *Hablando por el teléfono*_** _''Si...ya estoy yendo para la casa...dios...tampoco es que sea tan tarde...solamente son las 10 de la noche...ni que me fuera a pasar algo...si...sé que te preocupas por mí, pero cálmate mamá...voy a estar bien...es verdad...ahora que me acuerdo tengo que ir por una amiga a la estación...le prometí que la iba a acompañar hasta su casa...no me voy a demorar...si...si...¡no!...¡que no!...bien...nos vemos mamá''_ _ ***Cuelga el teléfono y suelta un suspiro***_ _''Esa chica se preocupa demasiado...pero es mi mamá''_ _ ***Sonríe levemente***_ _''Es normal que se preocupe por mi...aunque espero que Ghost no esté en mi cuarto...no quiero que lo desordene...pero bueno...que importa...mientras no pierda mis juegos todo está bien''_

Fred estaba parado en estado de shock, se estaba viendo a el mismo caminando por la calle, camina hacía donde está él y se para frente a él, de pronto ve que el Fred que estaba caminando se detiene y está mirando hacia delante.

 ** _Fred: *Mirando fijamente hacía delante*_** _''No sé porque...pero siento como si alguien me estuviera viendo...pero capaz es cosa mía''_ _ ***Sigue caminando tranquilamente***_

Fred se queda mirando cómo se va alejando su otro yo, ve que gira hacía la izquierda y su voz desaparece, se queda parado mirando en la dirección por la cual se fue su otro yo, comienza a caminar en la misma dirección pero de pronto todo desaparece y se pone oscuro.

 **Fred:** ''Pero que...¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?...no lo entiendo para nada''

 **Voz: ''Interesantes recuerdos son los que tienes Fred...muy interesantes''**

 **Fred:** ''¿Quién está ahí'' ***Se gira a ver quién es***

 **Voz: ''Así que no me recuerdas...bueno...eso es algo muy normal...después de todo...parece ser que tu mente bloqueo tus recuerdos sobre ese día...¿Tanto lo querías olvidar que hiciste que tu mente lo bloqueara Fred?...¿Tanto quieres olvidar tu pasado?'**

 **Fred:** ''¿De qué estás hablando?''

 **Voz:** **''Parece ser que hasta tu mismo te bloqueaste para no recordar nada de eso...pero no te preocupes...pronto lo vas a hacer Fred...muy pronto...por cierto...te acuerdas de esa chica...como se llama...Rika...Mika...Roko...como era su nombre''**

 **Fred:** ''¡Riko!...¿Donde está ella?''

 **Voz:** **''¡Riko!...es verdad...ese era su nombre...interesante nombre a decir verdad'' *Se ríe* ''Ella está bien...no te preocupes por eso...y dime...¿Te acuerdas como se conocieron?...¿Te acuerdas la que paso ese día?''**

 **Fred:** ''Simplemente nos encontramos por accidente...y nada más''

 **Voz:** **''Es verdad...se encontraron por accidente...y desde ese día se siguieron viendo, se hicieron amigos...y después ocurrió la confusión...dime ¿Lo recuerdas?''**

* * *

 _Fred se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto Yamanaka, se había mudado hace apenas dos semanas, era el chico nuevo del instituto y había llamado la atención de algunos alumnos por el extraño hecho de que él había sido enviado justo después del accidente que ocurrió en la ciudad de Kiruka, pero él simplemente pasaba de las cosas que decían. Mira la hora en su reloj, faltaba unos 15 minutos para que terminara el receso, así que se dirige rápidamente a la cafetería para alcanzar algo de comer, gira para la derecha para ir por el pasillo principal cuando escucha a alguien gritando._

 ** _?:_** _''¡CUIDADO!''_

 ** _Fred:_** _''¿Eh?''_ _ ***Levanta la cabeza porque estaba mirando la hora en su reloj, ve que alguien está a punto de chocar con el***_ _''Pero que de-''_ _ ***Siente como la cabeza de la persona le golpea el pecho***_ _''Ahh''_ _ ***Se cae de espaldas y se golpea la cabeza, se comienza a acariciar la cabeza con una mano***_ _''Dios...que golpe para mas fuerte''_ _ ***Mira a la persona con la cual había chocado***_ _''Deberías tener más cuida''_ _ ***Se queda viendo que es una chica la cual se había manchado con helado todo el rostro y parte del pecho***_ _''...do''_

 ** _Riko:_** _''No puede ser...todo mi helado se me ha caído...no puedo desperdiciarlo de esta manera...así que tendré que terminar de comerlo''_ _ ***Se pasa la lengua por los labios para lamer el helado que había caído en ellos, después se pasa la mano por el rostro sacando el helado que había caído en su rostro y comienza lamerse los dedos, comiéndose el helado que había en ellos, lo hace lentamente porque quería saborear el helado, deja de lamerse los dedos y mira hacia abajo, ve que ha caído helado en su pecho***_ _''No puede ser...también me ha caído en el pecho...se ve muy rico...quiero...terminar de comerlo''_ _ ***Se comienza a agachar para poder lamerse el pecho, saca un poco la lengua para alcanzar las partes manchadas, la estira un poco mas***_ _''En serio...quiero comer...este helado''_

 _Fred estaba frente a ella mirando cómo se estaba comiendo lo que quedaba del helado, mira a los lados y puede ver que hay más personas paradas viendo como ella se come lo que queda del helado, sale del transe en el que estaba y rápidamente detiene a Riko antes de que provoque algún problema, la toma de la mano y se levanta, la ayuda a levantarse y se la lleva del lugar, la lleva al baño de chicas._

 ** _Fred:_** _''Entra y límpiate...yo estaré aquí fuera vigilando que nadie entre...ahora ve''_ _ ***La empuja para que entre al baño***_ _''Dios...pero qué manera de comer un helado...y la forma como lo hacía...dios...que suerte que volví en mi para detenerla antes de que siguiera''_ _ ***Suelta un suspiro***_

 ** _Riko: *Esta frente a uno de los espejos y se comienza a limpiar el helado que tenía en el pelo, también se limpia el helado que había caído en su blusa*_** _''Mmmmm...me pregunto porque ese chico me habrá detenido...yo solamente estaba comiendo lo que quedaba de mi helado...un momento...es verdad...el me tiene que comprar uno porque por su culpa se derramo el mío...aunque...me pregunto si estaba haciendo algo malo para que el me detuviera...no lo sé...me termino de limpiar y salgo a reclamarle que me compre un helado''_

 ** _Fred:_** _''Se está demorando...espero que no se esté terminando de comer lo que cayó en ella...aunque capaz si lo esté haciendo...teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo antes''_ _ ***Ve que la puerta del baño se abre y ve a Riko salir tranquilamente***_ _''Oh...ya terminaste de limpiarte''_

 ** _Riko:_** _''Me tienes que comprar otro helado...porque por tu culpa se me derramo el que yo tenía...etto...etto...disculpa...pero...¿Cuál es tu nombre?''_

 ** _Fred:_** _''Mi nombre es Fred...¿Y cuál es el tuyo?''_

 ** _Riko:_** _''El mío es Riko...mucho gusto en conocerte Fred''_ _ ***Sonríe***_ _''Espera un momento...no trates de hacerme olvidar que me debes un helado''_

 ** _Fred:_** ** _*Sonríe levemente*_** _''Yo no estoy tratando de hacer algo...pero igualmente...ahora mismo estaba yendo a la cafetería...así que vamos...me compro algo para comer y de paso te compro tu helado...y todos terminamos ganando''_

 ** _Riko:_** _''Me parece bien...en ese caso vamos''_ _ ***Sonríe y toma del brazo a Fred***_ _''Tenemos que apurarnos, si queremos llegar antes de que cierren''_ _ ***Comienza a caminar rápido***_

 ** _Fred:_** _''No es necesario ir rápido...aun tenemos tiempo para llegar''_

 ** _Riko:_** _''No...si no nos apuramos todo lo bueno se va a acabar...así que''_ _ ***Se detiene y se prepara para correr***_

 ** _Fred:_** _''¿Qué haces?''_

 ** _Riko:_** _''Es hora de correr''_ _ ***Comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede''**_

 ** _Fred:_** _''¡Que!...Espera..no es neces-wahhhh''_ _ ***Comienza a ser jalado por Riko fuertemente, el también comienza a correr para no caerse, pero Riko está corriendo demasiado rápido***_ _''Esto es malo...si llego a pisar mal...definitivamente me voy a caer''_ _ ***Ve que las escaleras están cerca***_ _''...Dios me debe odiar''_

 _Fred pisa mal uno de los escalones y se resbala, como estaba siendo sujetado del brazo por Riko, hace que ella también comience a caer, Fred siente como se golpea la espalda fuertemente contra el suelo y siente que algo le cae encima, siente un fuerte dolor en el estomago, suelta unos cuantos quejidos debido al dolor, tenía los ojos cerrados del dolor, siente que algo le golpea el rostro, era un aire cálido, comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente y puede ver que hay alguien encima de él, abre mas los ojos y puede ver que la persona que está encima de él es Riko, Riko siente que esta sobre algo, se comienza a mover para ver que es, siente que una corriente de aire le está golpeando el rostro constantemente, comienza a abrir los ojos para ver que es, en eso ve que es Fred, ambos se quedan viendo por un momento, pasan un par de minutos y se dan cuenta de cómo están._

 ** _Ambos:_** _''Wahhhhh''_ _ ***Se separan rápidamente***_

 ** _Riko:_** _''¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?''_ _ ***Se abraza a si misma***_ _''No puedo creer que toque a un pervertido''_

 ** _Fred:_** _''¿Pervertido?...Yo no soy un pervertido...además...tú fuiste la que cayó encima de mí...así que no me culpes por eso''_

 ** _Riko:_** ** _*Se pone a recordar lo que había pasado antes de la caída*_** _''Es verdad...es mi culpa''_ _ ***Se ríe un poco, de pronto suena el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso***_ _''No puede ser...se acabo el recreo...y no me compraste mi helado...me lo tienes que pagar si o si...quiero mi helado''_

 ** _Fred:_** _''En ese caso a la salida vamos a una tienda para comprarte tu helado ¿Qué dices?''_

 ** _Riko:_** _''Esta bien''_ _ ***Sonríe***_ _''Nos vemos a la salida Fred''_

 _Fred se encontraba sentado en su puesto mirando por la ventana, ve la hora en su reloj y ve que ya faltaban solamente 5 minutos para que tocara el timbre de salida, suelta un leve suspiro y mira por la ventana como los pájaros cantaban tranquilamente, suena el timbre de salida, el profesor se despide y sale del salón, Fred se levanta rápidamente y se prepara para irse antes de que llegue Riko, pero la puerta del salón se abre rápidamente, provocando un fuerte sonido, todos se giran a ver quien había sido, era Riko quien estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a los lados buscando a Fred, Fred rápidamente trata de esconderse, pero Riko lo alcanza a ver, se acerca rápidamente hacía donde esta Fred._

 ** _Riko:_** _''¡FRED!''_ _ ***Se para frente a él***_ _''Es hora de ir a comprar el helado''_ _ ***Sonríe***_ _''Así que vamos rápido...no hay tiempo que perder''_

 ** _Fred:_** ** _*Suelta un suspiro*_** _''Esta bien...vamos antes de que cierren''_

 _Fred y Riko se van del salón, salen del instituto y se dirigen al centro comercial que está en el centro de la ciudad, cuando llegan al centro comercial Fred se dirige rápidamente al puesto de helados para poder comprarle rápidamente su helado a Riko y así poder irse, puesto que tenía que ir a la casa para tener una partida online contra Ghost, llegan al puesto de helado y entran, Riko se pone a ver los sabores para saber cual escoger, está demasiado concentrada escogiendo el sabor, Fred solamente está parado mirando como Riko trata de decidirse por un helado, suelta un suspiro y decide también comprarse uno, como ya estaba ahí debía aprovechar y comprarse uno también, se acerca y también se pone a ver qué helado escoger, después de pensarlo un poco mas se decide._

 ** _Fred:_** _''Un helado de chocolate por favor''_ _ ***Le da el dinero al cajero tranquilamente, toma su helado y lo comienza a comer tranquilamente***_

 ** _Riko: *Mirando a Fred por un momento*_** _''Yo quiero uno de vainilla''_ _ ***Toma su helado tranquilamente, se acerca a Fred***_ _''Ahora dame para pagar el helado''_

 ** _Fred: *Suelta un suspiro, le da el dinero*_** _''Toma...ahora que te compre tu helado me puedo ir''_ _ ***Se gira y comienza a caminar tranquilamente***_

 ** _Riko:_** _''Espera...lo que pasa es que quería ir a ver algunas tiendas...así que te quería preguntar si me podías acompañar...lo que pasa es que no quiero estar sola mirando tiendas''_

 ** _Fred:_** ** _*Suspiro*_** _''Esta bien...pero solamente va a ser por un momento...nada más''_

 ** _Riko: *Sonríe*_** _''Bien''_ _ ***Lo abraza del brazo***_ _''Vamos...Fred-Chan''_

 ** _Fred:_** _''Eso no sonó tan mal''_ _ ***Se ríe un poco***_ _''Bueno...mejor nos apuramos porque tengo que ir a mi casa a hacer otras cosas''_

 ** _Riko:_** _''No nos vamos a demorar mucho...lo prometo''_

* * *

 **Voz: ''Y desde ese día se siguieron viendo...increíble que por un simple helado haya comenzado su amistad ¿No crees'' *Se ríe un poco* ''Todo iba bien...hasta que paso el incidente en la playa...ahí fue donde todo cambio para ti y para esa chica...el hecho que tu hermano haya fingido de esa manera fue algo muy increíble...¿No piensas lo mismo Fred?''**

 **Fred: *Se queda callado al recordar ese día*** ''Ese día no importa para nada''

 **Voz: ''¿En serio ese día no importa?...Porque la persona que la salvo fuiste tú...pero sin embargo...cuando fuiste a pedir ayuda...ella se estaba despertando...y tu hermano aprovecho...y se la quedo...y tu no hiciste nada para cambiar eso...y no has hecho nada...¿Porque no haces algo para cambiar eso Fred?''**

 **Fred:** ''No es necesario...además...no me importa si ella está con él...así que deja de decir estupideces y déjame tranquilo quien quiera que seas''

 **Voz:** **''Dices eso...pero sin embargo piensas que lo que digo es verdad...Ghost no se la merecía...y aun así se la quedo...tienes que reclamar lo que es tuyo...y cuando no se puede por las buenas...tienes que hacerlo por las malas'' *Se ríe un poco* ''Así que...¿Porque no tomas la primera vez de Riko?...Así reclamas lo que es tuyo...además ella dijo que te debe la vida...así que esa es una manera de pagar su deuda ¿No crees?...simplemente vas...la tomas con tus manos y la haces tuya...y ya está...así habrá pagado su deuda...además Fred...tú sientes algo por Riko ¿Verdad?...así que esa será una manera de probarle cuanto la amas...haciéndola tuya''**

 **Fred:** ''Tienes razón...ella me dijo eso...ella me dijo que me debía la vida...así que esa sería una buena manera de pagarme por lo que hice...además...no pierdo nada haciendo eso...mi hermano se queda con ella...pero yo abre tomado su primera veces...y si...será una manera de decirle cuanto la quiero'' ***Sonríe, se puede notar que sus ojos le brilla y que toman un color rojo*** ''Voy a hacerlo...además...nadie se va a enterar de esto'' ***Se ríe un poco*** ''Voy a disfrutar de Riko antes que mi hermano...esto va a ser divertido''

 **Voz:** **''Así se habla...ahora ve y reclama lo que es tuyo Fred...por cierto...toma'' *Una capucha aparece de la nada* ''Usa esto...así no te reconocerá mucho...aunque capaz lo haga por tu collar...pero eso no importa...ahora ve Fred...hazla tuya...por cierto...tu hermano...Ghost...esta muerto...pero Riko no quiere aceptarlo...así que aun cree que está vivo...pero créeme...cuando este contigo...pronto se olvidara de él''**

 **Fred:** ''Si'' ***Sonríe mientras se pone la capucha, la sube el cierre y se tapa la cabeza''** ''Eso es lo que voy a hacer...y lo que le haya pasado a Ghost me importa un bledo...él ya no importa''

Riko abre los ojos lentamente, lo última que recuerda es que todo se puso oscuro y que escuchaba la voz de Hada gritando cuidado, ve a su alrededor y ve que está dentro de uno de los salones, se levanta rápidamente y se pone a ver a su alrededor, se asoma por la ventana y puede ver que está en el segundo piso, suelta un suspiro de alivio, se toma por todo el cuerpo para ver si no tenía alguna herida, pero todo indicaba que no tenía ningún solo rasguño, mira a su alrededor para ver si no hay nadie más ahí con ella, pero no ve a nadie, sale del salón y camina tranquilamente por el pasillo, mira atentamente a los lados para ver si no había nada alrededor de ella, gira en un pasillo y ve que hay alguien parado mirando un gran agujero que había en lo que seguía del pasillo, Riko se acerca un poco más para ver quién es, ve que la persona se comienza a girar hacía donde esta ella, la persona llevaba una capucha, por lo que no podía saber exactamente quién era, ve que la persona la está mirando atentamente por un momento.

 **Fred:** ''¿Riko?...Me alegra mucho verte...pensaba que estaba solo en este lugar''

 **Riko:** ''¿Fred?'' ***Se acerca rápidamente a él y lo abraza*** ''Dios...me alegra mucho verte...pensé que te había pasado algo...pero parece ser que estas bien...eso es bueno...por cierto...¿No habrás visto a Ghost?...no lo encuentro por ningún lado''

 **Fred:** (Así que lo que decía esa voz es cierto...esto va a ser muy divertido) ''No...no lo he visto...ahora mismo estoy revisando los salones...me falta este de aquí'' ***Mira al salón de su derecha*** ''Ahora que estás aquí...me podrías ayudar a revisarlo...capaz encontremos una pista sobre Ghost''

 **Riko:** ''Si...eso estaría muy bien'' ***Entra en el salón y se pone a ver alrededor*** ''Aquí parece ser que no hay nada Fred''

 **Fred:** ***Entra y cierra la puerta*** ''Sigue buscando...capaz si hay una pista...es solo que no la estamos buscando bien'' ***Comienza a hacer como si buscara*** ''Mira si no hay nada en el escritorio del profesor''

 **Riko:** ''Esta bien'' ***Se acerca al escritorio del profesor para ver si había algo por encima*** ''Aquí no hay nada Fred...no encuentro rastro alguno de-'' ***Siente que algo la toma de la cabeza y le hunde fuertemente una parte del rostro en la mesa del profesor, sienta que la toman de las manos y que la ponen en su espalda, la tienen sujeta de ellas fuertemente, le suben las manos un poco más arriba por la espalda para que no pueda moverse, se gira para ver quién es y ve que es Fred, quien esta sonriendo*** ''Fred...¿Qué haces?...suéltame...me estas lastimando mucho''

 **Fred:** ***Sonriendo*** ''Tu en serio crees que me importa ahora si te esta doliendo o no'' ***Se ríe un poco*** ''Y no pienso soltarte Riko'' ***Se abre la capucha con una mano y se saca la corbata de la camisa, enreda la corbata en las manos de Riko y la amarra fuertemente para que no pueda soltarse, le retiene las manos con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le comienza a acariciar lentamente la pierna, comienza a subir lentamente la mano por la pierna de Riko, siente el tacto con las medías que le llegaban al muslo*** ''Lindas medías...¿Sabías que me gusta mucho el negro?...a ti te queda muy bien'' ***Su mano sigue subiendo y se mete debajo de la falda de Riko, le comienza a tocar el trasero, lo comienza a manosear lentamente, tocando cada rincón de él***

 **Riko: *Siente un escalofrío cuando Fred le comienza a tocar el trasero*** ''Fred...por favor...detente...te lo pido...detente'' ***Sus ojos estaban lagrimosos y unas cuantas lagrimas estaban bajando por su rostro***

 **Fred: *Le apreta el trasero fuertemente*** ''Sigue llorando...eso solamente hace que me excite mucho mas'' ***Se lame los labios*** Ahora vamos a deshacernos de las cosas innecesarias'' ***Gira a Riko encima del escritorio haciendo que queden cara a cara, saca de uno de los bolsillos de la capucha un estilete, pone la punta en el comienzo de la blusa de Riko y jala hacía abajo cortando la blusa por la mitad haciendo que el sostén de Riko quedará descubierto, corta la unión de la parte delantera del sostén y se lo saca, lo lanza a un lado, deja el estilete a un lado del escritorio*** ''No vas a necesitar nada de eso...simplemente son un estorbo'' ***Le abre la camisa y le puede ver los senos*** ''Oh...pero mirad que lindos senos'' ***Los comienza a acariciar lentamente, los apreta fuertemente y los estira, lo comienza a mover hacía los lados, toma los pezones con la punta de sus dedos y los comienza a apretar fuertemente***

 **Riko:** ''¡Detente!...¡Me estás haciendo mucho daño!'' ***Sollozo*** ''¡Fred por favor para!...¡Me estas lastimando!''

 **Fred:** ***Le estira los pezones lo mas que puede, se puede escuchar el grito de Riko el cual invade todo el cuarto, se acerco a su pezón izquierdo y lo muerde, lo estira con la boca, lo comienza a lamer con la punta de la lengua mientras lo está mordiendo, lo suelta y comienza a subir hacía el cuello de Riko haciendo un camino con la lengua, cuando llega al cuello se lo comienza a morder, le comienza a dejar marcas en todo el cuello** , **lo comienza a succionar, haciendo que quede una marca en el cuello de Riko, comienza a mover una de sus manos hacía la braga de Riko y le comienza a acariciar la vagina con un dedo, comienza a pasarlo por la mitad de la vagina , sonríe, comienza a mover su dedo lo más rápido que puede, se detiene y se para frente a Riko, se baja el pantalón y toma de las piernas a Riko, le hace a un lado la braga y se prepara para penetrarla***

 **Riko: *Con lagrimas en los ojos*** ''No...No lo hagas...por favor...te lo pido...yo soy la novia de tu hermano Fred...además...quiero que mi primera vez sea con Ghost...detente...te lo ruego'' ***Sollozo***

 **Fred: *Levanta la vista y la mira a los ojos*** ''Al diablo con Ghost y con lo que tu quieras'' ***La abre completamente de las piernas y la penetra violentamente, se comienza a mover de manera rápida y la comienza a penetrar fuertemente, los gritos de Riko comienzan a invadir todo el cuarto***

 **Riko:** ''Me duele...me duele mucho...¡Para!''

 **Fred: *La sigue penetrando de manera violenta, la toma de la cintura y la comienza a mover al ritmo que él quiere, puede sentir lo mojada que esta, se detiene un momento y le suelta las manos, la comienza a seguir penetrando fuertemente, le toma los senos y se los comienza a apretar fuertemente, se acerca y le comienza a lamer los pezones con la punta de la lengua*** ''Voy a saborear cada parte de tu cuerpo Riko...cada maldita parte de el''

 **Riko: *Siente como el dolor comienza a desaparecer poco a poco y que comienza a ser reemplazado por el placer que está empezando a sentir, siente que sus mejillas se están poniendo sonrojadas*** (No Riko...no te puedes dejar dominar por estos sentimientos...tienes que buscar una manera de escapar) ***Ve el estile que está en una esquina del escritorio, comienza a estirar la mano para cogerlo, lo toma y rápidamente mueve el brazo para cortar a Fred, Fred reacciona rápidamente y se aleja un poco de ella, su capucha junto con su camisa son cortadas un poco, dejando ver la marca que tenía en el pecho*** (¡Esa marca!) ***Sorprendida, comienza a recodar cuando se estaba ahogando hace unos meses atrás, la persona que la había salvado tenía una marca en el pecho, está sorprendida*** (Todo este tiempo...estuve con la persona equivocada...Fred fue quien me salvo...pero...si lo hizo...¿Porque está haciéndome esto?...¿Porque nunca me lo dijo?) ***Se da cuenta de que esta sonrojada y que el dolor había desaparecido, ahora sentía algo diferente, se estaba empezando a sentir bien y feliz, sin darse cuenta comienza a gemir en voz baja, Fred la estaba siguiendo penetrando fuertemente, ella simplemente se comienza a dejar llevar y comienza a gemir***

Fred le quita el estilete y lo tira a un lado, se acerca y le comienza a seguir lamiendo los pezones, le comienza a lamer el pezón derecho, se lo muerde y lo comienza a estirar, Riko suelta un gemido cuando siente eso, estira sus brazos para tratar de abrazarlo pero Fred se aleja rápidamente.

 **Fred:** ''Nada de abrazos''

Fred la toma de las rodillas y hace que las suba, haciendo que le fuera imposible estirar sus brazos hasta donde esta él, además de que le permitía follarla mejor, porque su vagina estaba más abierta, Fred se comienza lo más rápido que puede, los gemidos de Riko se comienzan a hacer más fuertes, Riko apoya sus manos en el filo del escritorio, Riko levanta la vista y siente que se está viniendo, Fred se da cuenta de eso y sonríe.

 **Fred:** ''Así que ya te viniste...parece ser que al final estas disfrutando de esto...eso es algo bueno...ahora voy a llenar tu vagina con mi semen''

 **Riko:** ''No...no te vengas dentro...no sé si es un día seguro''

 **Fred:** ''Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora'' ***La penetra fuertemente, siente como le comienza a llenar todo el interior de semen a Riko, Riko suelta un fuerte gemido y se sujeta fuertemente del filo del escritorio, Fred saca su pene y puede ver como escurre un poco de semen fuera de Riko***

 **Riko: *Esta respirando de manera agitada*** ''Mi interior...está muy caliente'' ***Se comienza a relajar, de pronto siente que Fred le pone la mano en la cintura, lo mira*** ''¿Qué haces?''

 **Fred: *Sonríe de manera traviesa*** ''Estamos muy lejos de terminar Riko...bastante lejos''

 **Riko:** ''Por favor...déjame descansar''

 **Fred:** ''Aquí no hay descanso''

Fred la gira poniéndola de espaldas, la comienza a penetrar fuertemente, le apreta el trasero con las dos manos y se lo abre completamente, haciendo que su pene entre hasta el fondo, Riko comienza a gemir fuertemente, estaba empezando a babear, su respiración estaba acelerada, podía sentir que su calor corporal había aumentado mucho, tenía la boca abierta y tenía la lengua un poco afuera, sus ojos le estaban brillando, Fred la toma del pelo fuertemente y la acerca a él, le mira el rostro y sonríe.

 **Fred:** ''Eres una niña traviesa Riko...mírate como estas...gimiendo de manera descontrolada y además estas babeando...eres toda una pervertida...y eso me gusta''

Fred le comienza a lamer el cuello mientras que con la otra mano le comienza a acariciar el clítoris, Riko se comienza a arquear y lo intenta abrazar del cuello, pero Fred rápidamente la vuelve a acostar en el escritorio, le pega el rostro al escritorio, hundiendo su mejilla en el, Fred ve al frente y ve la ventana, sonríe y deja de follarla, toma la silla del profesor y la pone delante de la ventana, toma a Riko del pelo y la levanta, gira la silla y se sienta, toma a Riko de las manos y la atrae hacía él, la hace sentarse encima de él, penetrándola lentamente, la comienza a hacer sentar lentamente sobre él.

 **Riko: *Leve gemido*** ''Por favor...ten más cuidado...me está doliendo mucho **''**

 **Fred:** ''Me importa un carajo si te duele'' ***La toma de la cintura y la hace sentarse de una vez encima de él, Riko suelta un fuerte gemido de golpe***

Fred pone sus manos en el trasero de Riko y la comienza a mover a la velocidad que el quiere, Fred también se comienza a mover rápidamente, Riko mira la ventana y puede ver su imagen, ve como tiene la boca abierta y como esta babeando, deja de mirar a la ventana, Fred se da cuenta y sonríe, la saca de encima y gira la silla, se sienta y toma a Riko, la gira para que quede mirando directamente a la ventana, la comienza a hacer sentar, pone su pene en su trasero, Riko cuando siente esto siente un escalofrío, gira un poco el rostro y mira a Fred.

 **Riko:** ''Por favor...ten cuidado''

 **Fred:** ***Sonríe*** ''No te preocupes...voy a ser lo más suave posible''

Fred la toma de la cintura y la penetra de un solo golpe por el trasero, Riko suelta un fuerte grito combinado con un gemido, tiene la vista hacia arriba y la boca completamente abierta, se había quedado sin aire debido al grito que había pegado, Fred se comienza a mover rápidamente, también comienza a mover a Riko a la misma velocidad que va él, Fred mira a la ventana y puede el rostro de Riko, tenía la boca completamente abierta y tenía un hilo de saliva cayendo por un lado de la boca, tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba empezando a gemir de manera constante, Fred sonríe cuando la ve.

 **Fred:** ''Pero mira que rostro para mas lujurioso...eres toda una pervertida Riko...solamente mírate el rostro''

 **Riko:** ***Trata de aparte la vista pero Fred la toma del mentón y la hace verse en la ventana***

 **Fred:** ''Mira tu rostro lujurioso Riko...mira lo pervertida que eres...al principio no querías y ahora estas gimiendo...vamos...gime más fuerte para mi Riko...enséñame lo pervertida que puedes llegar a ser''

Fred mueve su otra mano hacía la vagina de Riko y le inserta un dedo en la vagina mientras que con un dedo le esta acariciando el clítoris, Riko comienza a gemir más fuerte de lo que ya estaba gimiendo, Fred mueve su mano libre hacía la boca de Riko y le acaricia los labios, le pone dos dedos delante de la boca.

 **Fred:** ''Lámelos''

 **Riko:** ***Mira los dedos por un momento, está muy sonrojada y siente mucho placer por lo que está haciendo Fred*** (Todo este tiempo...sentía algo por Fred...no sabía que era...hasta ahora...estoy enamorada de él...así que no me importa hacer esto...vamos Riko...Hazlo) ***Suelta varios gemidos al sentir que Fred la penetra hasta el fondo, siente como está entrando toda, abre la boca y saca un poco la lengua*** ''Si...sempai'' ***Se acerca y se mete los dedos en la boca, los comienza a succionar y a lamer dentro de su boca, Fred siente como ella está recorriendo sus dedos con toda su lengua, Riko se comienza a mover por sí misma, empieza a mover la cintura hacía arriba y hacia abajo, después la comienza a mover en círculos mientras le siegue chupando los dedos, comienza a gemir en voz alta***

 **Fred: *Se impresiona cuando la escucha decirle sempai, la mira por un momento por la ventana, sonríe levemente y la toma de la cintura*** ''Así se habla...kohai'' ***La comienza a mover rápidamente***

Fred toma del mentón a Riko y la comienza a besar al estilo francés, comienza a recorrer todo el interior de la boca de Riko con la lengua, enreda la lengua de Riko con la suya y la comienza a succionar, mueve sus manos hacía los senos de Riko y le comienza a acariciar los pezones, se pone de pie y la pega contra la ventana, saca el pene del trasero de Riko y la comienza a penetrar por la vagina, la comienza a embestir violentamente y de manera veloz, le aprieta los pezones con la punta de los dedos y se los estira lo mas que puede, ver que Riko se está empezando a arquear, se da cuenta de que ella está a punto de venirse, Fred también siente que está a punto de venirse, la toma del trasero y se lo abre completamente, para que su pene entre completamente dentro de ella, la atrae hacía el tomándola del pelo y le comienza a lamer el cuello, se lo muerde fuertemente.

 **Riko:** ''Me voy a venir...me voy a venir en cualquier momento'' ***Tenía la boca abierta y con parte de la lengua afuera***

 **Fred:** ''Voy a llenar todo tu interior de nuevo Riko'' ***Le sujeta fuertemente el trasero***

 **Riko: *Gimiendo de manera descontrolada*** ''Hazlo...vente dentro de mi...lléname''

Fred sonríe cuando la escucha decir esto, la sigue penetrando lo más fuerte que puede, siente que ya está a punto de venirse, la toma de la cintura y la pega lo mas que puede a él, Riko suelta un fuerte gemido y lo abraza del cuello, se arquea lo mas que puede, tenía la boca a vierta y tenía la lengua afuera, sus ojos estaban brillosos, Riko se está viniendo y siente como Fred le está llenando el interior.

 **Riko:** ''Te amo Fred...Te amo...si...lléname completamente''

 **Fred:** ***En voz baja dice*** -Yo también- ***Riko alcanzan a escuchar eso, siente que todo lo que está sintiendo se intensifica mas***

Fred se viene completamente dentro de ella, saca su pene, Riko cae al suelo de rodillas porque siente débil las piernas, se gira y puede ver a Fred parado frente a ella

 **Fred:** ''Límpialo Riko''

 **Riko:** ''¿Qué lo limpie?...¿Con que?''

 **Fred:** ''Usa tu boca y tu lengua''

 **Riko:** ''Si...sempai''

Riko se acerca a Fred y comienza a lamerle el pene con la punta de la lengua, lo comienza a saborear lentamente, comienza a succionarlo todo, se lo comienza a meter en la boca y los comienza a chupar, mientras lo chupaba se estaba empezando a tocar rápidamente el clítoris, comienza a mover la cabeza rápidamente, toma el pene con una mano, deja de chuparlo y lo comienza a lamer de nuevo, se lo comienza a meter de nuevo en la boca lo mas que puede, lo retiene dentro y lo comienza a lamer dentro de la boca, Fred le acaricia la cabeza, pone sus dos manos en la cabeza de Riko y comienza a mover las caderas, Riko al sentir esto simplemente se deja llevar, se comienza a tocar con las dos manos el clítoris, comienza a gemir fuertemente, siente que en cualquier momento se va a venir de nuevo, Fred siente que ya está a punto de venirse, la toma fuertemente del pelo y le mete todo el pene en la boca, Riko siente que se queda sin aire por un momento, Fred se viene dentro de la boca de ella, Riko lo comienza a tragar lentamente, ella quería tragar hasta la última gota, Fred la separa y mira como ella esta tragando todo el semen que tiene en la boca, Riko lo traga todo y comienza a toser un poco, Fred se acerca a ella y se agacha.

 **Fred:** ''Buena niña Riko'' ***Le acaricia la cabeza*** ''Eres una niña muy buena''

 **Riko:** ''¿Lo soy?'' ***Lo mira*** ''¿En serio soy una niña buena?''

 **Fred:** ''Si...lo eres'' ***Sonríe*** ''Ahora...vamos a buscarte ropa...si no vas a pescar un resfriado''

 **Riko:** ''Esta bien'' ***Se levanta y abraza a Fred*** ''Así me mantengo en calor hasta que encontremos ropa para mi''

 **Fred:** ''Buena idea...y si eso no funciona...buscare otra manera de hacerte entrar en calor'' ***Se ríe un poco*** ''Vamos...tenemos que apurarnos''

 **Riko:** ***Asiente*** ''Si...sempai''


	8. Capítulo 4: ¿Todo es mi culpa?

Fred y Riko estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos por los cuales habían venido, pero Fred se da cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, se detiene y se pone a mirar a su alrededor, Riko lo mira por un momento algo confundida, habían logrado encontrar un uniforme de educación física en la enfermería, Fred está mirando fijamente el pasillo.

 **Riko:** ''¿Qué ocurre, sempai? ¿Sucede algo extraño?''

 **Fred:** ''Este pasillo...creo recordar que no era de esta manera...no recuerdo haber tenido que realizar un pequeño giro a la derecha para seguir avanzando, además, comparado con los demás, este está mucho más viejo y tiene más daños''

 **Riko:** ''¿En serio? A mí me parece que es el mismo pasillo'' ***Se gira y mira hacia adelante*** ''No pareciera que ha cambiado para nada''

 **Fred:** ''Eso es lo que parece, pero en serio siento como si hubiera algo muy diferente, aunque capaz solo es imaginación mía''

 **Riko:** ''Creo que es eso, sempai''

 **Fred:** ''Como sea, tenemos que continuar, hay que buscar una manera de salir de este lugar''

Siguen caminando de manera tranquila, aunque Fred aun tenía un extraño sentimiento como si algo hubiera cambiado, a medida que van avanzando el clima se comienza a poner más gélido y pareciera como si estuviera haciendo frio, Fred se da cuenta de eso, mira por la ventana y se da cuenta de que están apañadas, esto lo sorprende un poco, hace unos momentos todo era más cálido y de pronto cambio a ser más frio, se gira y ve a Riko, la cual parece ser que no se ve afectada por el repentino cambio de ambiente o mejor dicho, pareciera como si ella no sintiera ningún cambio, de pronto Fred escucha una risa que viene de atrás y se gira rápidamente, pero no ve a nadie, el giro brusco de Fred hizo asustar la Riko la cual pega un leve grito, pero se da cuenta de que no hay nada y se calma.

 **Riko:** ''Sempai ¿Está todo bien?...Está actuando un poco extraño'

 **Fred:** ''Si...todo está bien, es solo que-''

Se escucha un grito que proviene del fondo del pasillo, era alguien gritando ayuda, Fred se quedo helado mientras los gritos se hacen cada vez más lejanos, Riko lo mira algo preocupada, mira hacia donde está viendo Fred, pero ella no ve nada y se preguntaba si algo le estaba pasando a Fred, él cual parecía estar absorto en algo.

 **Riko:** ''¿Sempai?''

 **Fred:** ''¿No escuchaste eso, Riko?

 **Riko:** ''Yo no he escuchado nada''

 **Fred:** ''No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que apurarnos''

 **Riko:** ''Espera un momento ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?''

 **Fred:** ''Después te digo'' ***Comienza a correr***

Fred corre en dirección a los gritos los cuales se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes, Riko lo sigue algo preocupada porque creía que Fred estaba perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza, Fred comienza a escuchar los gritos de manera más clara y logra identificar a la persona que está gritando.

 **Fred:** (Esa voz...es de Sanji...tengo que apurarme antes de que sea tarde)

La voz provenía de dentro de una de las aulas, Fred abre rápidamente la puerta pero cuando entra ve el aula completamente vacía, Riko llega detrás de él y mira como Fred está buscando por todos lados, ella se comienza a preocupar debido a la manera que estaba actuando Fred, parecía como si hubiera perdido un poco la gordura, la puerta se cierra de manera brusca y ambos se giran abruptamente, el aula se comienza a mover como si estuviera ocurriendo un terremoto, Riko se acerca rápidamente a Fred y lo abraza, las luces comienzan a parpadear debido al fuerte temblor, las mesas se comienzan a mover hacia todos lados y el suelo se empezaba a caer, Fred toma de la mano a Riko y corren hacia la puerta, Fred trata de abrirla pero estaba atascada, Riko mira como el suelo se seguía cayendo y también parte del techo, Fred deja de intentar abrir la puerta, se mueven hacia donde está la pizarra y se pegan a la pared, el salón deja de temblar, una buena parte del centro del aula se había caído y solo había quedado un camino algo angosto que llevaba al otro lado.

 **Riko:** ''¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando en este lugar?''

 **Fred:** ''Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, tenemos que largarnos cuanto antes''

Fred mira hacia la puerta y camina hacia ella, Riko va detrás de él agarrándolo de la camisa, cuando Fred trata de abrir la puerta, la puerta es impactada por el golpe de un hacha que la atraviesa quedando a uno centímetros de la cara de Fred, el cual se cae de espaldas debido al susto, Fred se queda mirando la parte del hacha que había atravesado la puerta de manera agitada y nerviosa, su respiración se había vuelto demasiado rápida y todo su cuerpo le temblaba, Riko en cambio estaba asustada debido a la manera que se comportaba Fred, ella no había visto el golpe que había recibido la puerta, mejor dicho, parecía que ella no veía en si las cosas que Fred había visto o escuchado, Riko se preguntaba si Fred no estaba empezando a perder la cabeza debido a lo que estaba pasando, capaz el despertar y estar en un lugar completamente desconocido lo había puesto bastante nervioso y el no poder salir solamente lo hacía sentir peor, Fred estaba nervioso, pero no por las cosas que Riko creía que eran, si no por las que él estaba viendo, Fred se empezaba a preguntar si estaba perdiendo la cabeza y se estaba empezando a volver loco, se pone de pie y abre la puerta, cuando la abre, el hacha desaparece y la parte que se había roto de la puerta esta como si no hubiera pasado nada, siente como un sudor frio baja por su espalda, toma un poco de aire para calmarse y sale al pasillo, no ve nada por los alrededores.

 **Fred:** ''Sigamos, tenemos que encontrar una maldita salida''

Riko no responde y simplemente siguen caminando por los pasillos que parecían eternos, Fred mira a los lados para estar preparado por si llegaba a pasar algo y de vez en cuando miraba atrás, llegan al final del pasillo y ven que hay un pasillo que va hacia la derecha, siguen por ese camino y se dan cuenta que han vuelto a la enfermería.

 **Fred:** ''¿La enfermería? Es imposible que hayamos dado una vuelta en círculos, nosotros venimos de allá atrás y no creo que hayamos perdido la orientación que teníamos al salir de ese salón''

 **Riko:** ''Capaz si lo hicimos, recuerda que ocurrió un terremoto, así que pudimos haber perdido la orientación debido a eso''

 **Fred:** ''Nos pusimos del lado de la pizarra que estaba en la dirección a la que estábamos yendo y cuando salimos, seguimos esa misma dirección, no pudimos haber retrocedido''

 **Riko:** ''Pues no creo que mágicamente los pasillos se hayan movido para que volvamos por el mismo camino''

 **Fred:** ''En ese caso simplemente volvamos por el mismo camino'' ***Se gira pero ve que hay una pared en donde hace unos momentos estaba el pasillo por el que habían caminado*** ''Esto no puede ser posible'' ***Comienza a tocar la pared*** ''Hace unos momentos aquí había un maldito pasillo''

 **Riko:** ''Sempai...creo que algo no quiere que salgamos de este lugar, si es que es posible salir''

 **Fred:** ''¿Me estás diciendo que hemos estado dando vueltas como idiotas por un camino que lleva al mismo lugar?''

 **Riko:** ''No lo sé, es solo que'' ***Se pone una mano en el codo y lo apreta un poco*** ''Desde que despertamos en este lugar, cosas raras han estado pasando, Hada desapareció de un momento a otro y yo aparecí en ese pasillo, después comenzaste a actuar de manera extraña y ahora donde se supone que estaba el camino por el que habíamos venido se encuentra una pared que hace unos segundos no estaba...y además, siento como si alguien o algo nos estuviera viendo en este momento''

 **Fred:** ''Tenemos que calmarnos, si nos ponemos nerviosos solo empeoraremos todo, en ese caso solo sigamos recto y capaz encontremos algo''

Fred comienza a caminar, avanza unos cuantos pasos, pero cuando trata de avanzar un poco más, el suelo se viene debajo de un momento a otro, Fred retrocede a tiempo evitando caer al vació, el suelo se sigue cayendo a medida que va retrocediendo, Fred se gira y corre.

 **Fred:** ''¡Riko, entra rápido a la enfermería!''

Riko entra de inmediato a la enfermería y Fred también, cierra rápidamente la puerta y mantiene sus manos apoyadas en la puerta mientras trata de recuperar un poco de aire, se gira y se sienta en el suelo, mira hacia delante y después a los alrededores, la enfermería era un lugar algo diferente a los demás y era por el hecho que todos los focos funcionaban de manera correcta, y además del hecho que te hacía sentir tranquilo de alguna manera, ya habían estado antes en la enfermería, pero no la habían explorado toda, Fred se pone de pie y mira los estantes, ve que todos tienen muchos medicamentos, pueden ver que tienen mucho alcohol, parece que muchos alumnos se hacían daño, en eso ve que hay una vela y fósforos, se gira y ve a Riko mirando un cuadro.

 **Riko:** ''Sempai...tenemos que salir de aquí...ya''

 **Fred:** ***Se acerca a Riko*** ''¿Por qué dices eso, Riko?''

 **Riko: *Señala el cuadro algo asustada*** ''Mire''

Fred se gira a ver el cuadro y lo que ve lo deja algo helado, parecía el dibujo hecho por un niño pequeño pero se podían ver a dos personas que parecían estar tiradas en el suelo en lo que parecía ser un charco de sangre y había una niña parada detrás de ellos que estaba sonriendo, la habitación en la que estaban parecía ser la enfermería, Fred se gira rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta, pero cuando llega a ella, se da cuenta que está cubierta por algo que parecía ser pelo, toma el picaporte y trata de abrirla, Riko se asusta al ver la puerta pero trata de ayudar a Fred a abrir la puerta, de pronto escuchan la risa de alguien, ambos se detienen y sienten que el ambiente se hace helado de manera brusca, ambos se giran y pueden ver a una persona, o por lo menos eso parecía, era completamente oscura y tenía unas tijeras en las manos, Riko al ver esa tijeras se da cuenta de quién es, se aferra fuertemente a Fred y comienza a temblar mientras mira aterrizada como esa sombra se iba acercando a ellos, a medida que iba dando una pisada, la oscura silueta iba tomando forma, hasta que se puede ver que era una chica, su piel era completamente blanca, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecía no tener alma, un pelo tan largo que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, llevaba un vestido de tirantes rojos que estaba algo roto, su cuchillo estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía una sonrisa sádica, Fred esta sudando de manera fría, mira a Riko la cual parecía estar en shock, él tenía que pensar rápido como huir, toma de la mano a Riko y corre hacía un lado de la enfermería, la chica trata de cortarlo pero logra esquivar el golpe, rompe una de las ventanas del estante y toma una botella de alcohol, trata de ir por el otro camino que hay para coger la vela y los fósforos, pero el suelo que hay delante de ellos se cae, cuando se giran el ve que está atrapado, mira a Riko por un momento y ella solo mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación, corre en dirección a la chica y se agachan, el cuchillo le pasa rozando parte del pelo, Riko suelta a Fred y corre hacía una mesa, toma la vela y los fósforos, se gira pero la chica estaba detrás de ella, se mueve a un lado pero el cuchillo le pasa rozando el brazo, suelta un leve grito de dolor, pero sale corriendo y se acerco a Fred, él hecha todo el alcohol en la puerta, prende la vela y la lanza hacía la puerta, la puerta se prende y comienza a arde, Fred se gira y ve que la chica se lanza hacía ellos, él logra evitar que el cuchillo le diera, Fred estaba sujetando de las manos a la chica, la punta del cuchillo solo estaba a unos centímetros de su ojo izquierdo, se arrodilla un poco y hace una leve mueca de dolor.

 **Fred:** (¿Qué demonios? A pesar de ser un poco más pequeña que yo...es bastante fuerte) ***Mueve un poco su mirada hacía la puerta, faltaba un poco para que la puerta estuviera completamente libre del pelo*** (¡Mierda! Mire por donde mire estoy jodido) ***Mira a la chica a los ojos por un momento, se impresiona cuando la ve, pierde por un momento la fuerza, pero reacciona rápidamente y se hace para atrás, pero el cuchillo le pasa rozando el ojo haciéndole un corte*** ''Ahhhhhhh'' ***Se cubre el ojo mientras se retuerce de dolor***

El pelo que estaba en la puerta había desaparecido, Riko al ver que Fred estaba a punto de ser asesinado, toma una silla y golpea fuertemente a la chica en el rostro, haciendo que retroceda unos pasos, toma a Fred de la mano y hace que se levanto, rompe la puerta y rápidamente salen corriendo, mira a Fred por un momento y puede ver como la sangre comienza a deslizarse por la mejilla de Fred y cae al suelo, Riko mira atrás y puede ver como hay un leve rastro de sangre, Fred siente un gran ardor y dolor en la zona de su ojo izquierdo, bajan por las escaleras y llegan hasta el primer piso, corren por unos minutos y se meten dentro de uno de los salones, Fred se dirige rápidamente hacía el escritorio y apoya una mano en el mientras que con la otra se tapa el ojo, Riko se acerca rápidamente a él y lo ayuda a sentarse, Fred aparta su mano de su ojo y se puede ver un corte que pasa por casi todo el ojo, tenía una gran marca pasando por esa parte de su cara, abre el ojo y se da cuenta que puede ver, por suerte su ojo no había sido lastimado, pero su visión con el ojo izquierdo era algo borrosa, Fred rompe una de las mangas de camisa y se tapa el ojo, mira a Riko por un momento y después mira la puerta, se pone de pie, se tambalea un poco, pero Riko lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie, Fred la aparta y llega hasta la puerta, la abre un poco y asoma la cabeza, cierra el ojo izquierda y mira a los lados, parece ser que no hay nadie, se comienza a sentir muy mareado, entra la cabeza y cierra la puerta, se gira y camino de manera lenta hacía Riko.

 **Fred:** ''Riko...parece ser que estamos a salva...por el momento...solo tenemos que...mantenernos escondidos...por unos minu...tos'' ***Cae al suelo inconsciente, todo se comienza a hacer borroso y después todo se quedo oscuro***

 **Riko:** ''¡Fred!'' ***Corre hacía él y lo gira*** ''La perdida de tanta sangre lo ha debilitado mucho...¡eh!'' ***Comienza a escuchar pasos que se acercan rápidamente al salón, alguien estaba corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos*** ''Mierda'' ***Toma a Fred del brazo y comienza a arrastrarlo hasta el escritorio, lo esconde en la parte de abajo y se mete también***

Riko escucha como la puerta se abre de forma algo violenta, se escucha un fuerte estruendo cuando la persona que entro la cierra, debido a la cantidad de silencio que hay, se puede escuchar como la persona respira pesadamente, se escucho un leve golpe en la puerta, Riko se asoma y ve que la persona había apoyado su espalda en la puerta, y se había sentado en el suelo, ella se alegra al ver que la persona era Ghost, ella sale de su escondite.

 **Riko:** ''Ghost-sempai'' ***Se acerca un poco a él*** ''Me alegra ver que estas bien''

 **Ghost:** ''Riko'' ***La mira algo sorprendido*** ''Es bueno ver que estas bien'' ***Se pone de pie y se acerca a ella*** ''He estado recorriendo este lugar por horas, me alegra por fin encontrar a alguien'' ***Sonríe***

 **Riko:** ''Lo mismo puedo decir yo, sempai'' ***Sonríe levemente*** ''A decir verdad, A Fred y a mí nos han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas, y el encontrar a alguien de confianza es muy bueno''

 **Ghost:** ''¿Fred? ¿Él también está aquí?'' ***Se pone serio*** ''Tenemos que mantenernos alejados de él''

 **Riko:** ''¿Eh? ¿Por qué tenemos que mantenernos alejados de-''

Se puede escuchar el sonido de una silla moviéndose, miran en la dirección donde se producía el sonido y ven a Fred saliendo de debajo del escritorio, Riko suelta un suspiro de alivio mientras que Ghost tiene una cara bastante sería y se puede ver que está enojado, Fred se pone la mano en la cabeza, le estaba doliendo un poco, no podía recordar que había pasado, solo recordaba que habían huido, pero después todo se ponía oscuro, levanta la mirada y puede ver a Riko, mira a un lado y ve a Ghost, camina un poco hacía donde están ellos.

 **Fred:** ''Ghost...es bueno ver que aun sigues vivo...aunque en estos últimos momentos nos han pasado muchas cosas a Riko y a mi'' ***Suelta un leve quejido de dolor*** ''El ojo me sigue doliendo mucho...pero bueno...no hay porque preocupa-''

Ghost había caminado hacía donde estaba él y le había dado un fuerte golpe en el rostro, lo cual hace que Fred caiga de espaldas y se golpee la cabeza contra el escritorio, suelta un quejido de dolor y se pone la mano en la cabeza, había terminado sentado en el suelo, mira a Ghost, él cual lo miraba con ira o mejor dicho, parecía que lo miraba con odio.

 **Fred:** ''¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Ghost? Tengo lastimado el maldito ojo ¿Sabes? ¿A qué demonios vino ese golpe?''

 **Ghost:** ''Todo lo que está pasando es tu maldita culpa, Fred''

 **Riko:** ''¿Qué?''

 **Fred:** ''¿Cómo demonios va a ser mi culpa? No digas tonterías, Ghost''

 **Ghost:** ''La chica del vestido rojo...¿Es acaso que no te acuerdas de ella, Fred?''

 **Fred:** ''¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo no conozco a esa chica, maldito idiota''

 **Ghost:** ''Es verdad...después del accidente sufriste una pérdida de memoria, por eso no te acuerdas de ella''

 **Fred:** ''¿De qué estás hablando?''

 **Ghost:** ''Fred ¿Recuerdas como murió mamá?''

 **Fred:** ''No, no me acuerdo...ya te he dicho miles de veces que no recuerdo ese día''

 **Ghost:** ''Yo te diré como murió mamá'' ***Señala a Fred mientras lo mira con odio*** ''Tu la mataste y esa chica que esta con ese vestido rojo te quiere a ti y por tu culpa todos terminamos condenados''

 **Fred:** ***Se queda helado al escuchar eso*** ''¡No digas tonterías! Yo no sería capaz de matar a nadie ¿Y por qué demonios mataría a mi propia madre? Y no le hecho nunca daño a nadie, así que deja de acusarme de cosas que no he hecho''

 **Ghost:** ''Si no hubieras hecho esa tonta broma hace varios años atrás, nada de esto hubiera pasado'' ***Aprieta los dientes*** ''¡Si no lo hubieras hecho mamá ahora mismo estaría viva y nadie hubiera muerto, todo lo que está sucediendo es por tu maldita culpa! ¡Te voy a decir que fue lo que paso ese día, voy a hacer que recuerdes el día en el que por tu culpa, murieron personas inocentes incluyendo a nuestra propia madre!''


	9. Capítulo 5: No estamos solos

Sanji está corriendo lo más rápido que puede, tiene una mano puesta en su hombro el cual está sangrando mucho debido al corte que le había hecho Loga, mira hacia atrás y ve como Loga va caminando tranquilamente hacía él, baja las escaleras dando saltos entre los escalones para bajar más rápido, llega al primer piso y corre hacía el lado izquierdo, cuando llega a una de las esquinas del pasillo, dobla hacia la derecha pero el suelo se había venido abajo, la distancia que había entre él y lo que quedaba de camino no era mucha, retrocede un poco y corre, salta lo más fuerte que puede y llega al otro lado, pero al caer el suelo comienza a venirse abajo y tiene que seguir corriendo, vuelve a mirar atrás pero Loga ya no estaba, se detiene y toma un poco de aire, se apoya contra la pared y trata de calmarse, tenía la respiración muy agitada y todo su cuerpo le estaba temblando, mira hacía un lado y puede ver como continua el pasillo que cada vez se hacía más y más largo, se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a tener fin, se pone firme y sigue caminando, aleja su mano de su hombro y ve que el corte no había sido tan profundo, pero igualmente había perdido algo de sangre, el camino se divide en tres partes, escoge seguir hacía delante.

Los minutos pasan como si fueran segundos, Sanji mira hacia atrás, el pasillo estaba oscuro, aun habiendo algunos focos prendidos, todo el camino detrás de él pareciera estar muy oscuro, tanto que no se podía ver bien el camino que ya había recorrido, sigue su camino como si fuera un alma en pena, no tenía muchas opciones, era seguir caminando hasta encontrar alguna puerta que lo ayude a salir o meterse en uno de los salones y que Loga lo encuentre, cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, ve que más adelante hay una puerta de color rojo, se acerca a la puerta y se da cuenta que en el letrero decía que era el cuarto de las calderas.

 **Sanji:** ''¿Calderas? ¿Por qué iban a necesitar calderas en una escuela?''

Pone su mano en el pomo de la puerta y se da cuenta de que está abierta, se pone a pensar si debe entrar o no, pero se comienza a escuchar a alguien tarareando una canción, mira atrás y puede ver que Loga está acercándose hacía donde está él, pero estaba mirando al suelo, Sanji abre la puerta y entra, cierra la puerta con seguro, se gira y se da cuenta de algo extraño, el cuarto era grande, demasiado grande para el espacio que había en el pasillo, ve que hay unas escaleras, comienza a bajar mirando atrás de vez en cuando para ver si Loga no lo seguía, todo el lugar estaba lleno de tuberías, maquinaria y miles de calderas, las cuales estaban funcionando, porque se podía escuchar el sonido de las maquinas en movimiento, todo estaba iluminado por las luces de las maquinas y algunos focos, había un montón de pasillos y escaleras, algunas subían, otras bajaban y otras parecían no llevar a algún lado.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo, Sanji mira a un lado y ve que una de las calderas se está moviendo hacía lo que parece ser el centro del cuarto, sigue la caldera hasta que llega al centro, había un gran agujero, la caldera se inclina y comienza a caer su contenido en el agujero, Sanji mira más de cerca para ver que contenía la caldera, cuando se da cuenta, retrocede unos cuantos pasos debido al miedo que está sintiendo.

 **Sanji:** ''Esos...son'' ***Sus ojos se ensanchan debido al miedo y retrocede hasta que pega su espalda contra unos tubos***

Lo que la caldera estaba tirando era un montón de cadáveres de niños, pero no solo habían niños, si no también cuerpos de personas mayores e incluso animales y el liquido era toda la sangre que se había acumulado, Sanji tiene ganas de vomitar, se tapa la boca con una mano tratando de evitar hacerlo, pero no puede resistir mal y se acerca a la barra de seguridad, vomita un poco pero se queda helado cuando se da cuenta de que en realidad no era un agujero lo que había en el centro si no que el cuarto continuaba abajo, parecía no tener fin, había un montón de paredes rejadas, maquinaria y calderas que se movían de un lado a otro y más abajo parecía haber un gran incinerador, había un montón de puentes que conectaban un lado con el otro, pero el lugar parecía estar abandonado, Sanji mira a un lado y ve que hay una escalera que va hacía la zona de abajo, pero cuando se da la vuelta para regresar, escuchar el sonido de algo metálico que esta chocando con las tuberías y ve a Loga que estaba mirándolo desde la parte de arriba de la escalera.

 **Loga:** ''Eso no estuvo bien Sanji...debemos estar juntos para así no correr ningún riesgo'' ***Habla con un tono burlón*** ''Ni tampoco está bien dejar a una chica sola, se supone que el chico debe cuidarla siempre ¿Verdad?''

 **Sanji:** ***Comienza a retroceder poco a poco hasta la trampilla que hay para poder descender por la escalera*** ''Aléjate de mi Loga...no sé lo que te habrá pasado, pero sea lo que sea que haya sido te dejo completamente trastornada''

 **Loga:** ''Pero que malo eres'' ***Baja escalón por escalón*** ''No nos hemos visto desde hace ya mucho rato y cuando por fin nos encontramos me dices eso, que cruel y malo eres, Sanji...creo que debo enseñarte a como tratar con una chica asustada'' ***Se ríe de manera burlona***

 **Sanji:** ***Su pie izquierdo choca con la trampilla*** ''Siempre he sido malo hablando con chicas, pero no importa seguir así el resto de mi vida'' ***Se agacha un poco y toma el gozne de la trampilla***

 **Loga:** ''¿Qué crees que haces, Sanji?''

 **Sanji:** ''Sencillo...huir de ti, psicópata'' ***Abre la trampilla rápidamente***

Loga se mueve rápidamente hacía Sanji y trata de darle con el hacha, pero Sanji esquiva el golpe y el hacha queda clavada en el borde de la barra de seguridad, el hombro izquierdo de Sanji golpea el suelo y él hace una leve mueca de dolor, pero se mueve rápidamente y comienza a bajar por la escalera, cierra la trampilla y le pone el seguro, desciende lo más rápido que puede, pero se da cuenta que una parte de la escalera se ha venido abajo, si salta se quedara atrapado abajo pero no puede subir porque Loga está arriba tratando de sacar el hacha de la barra de seguridad, Sanji toma un poco de aire y se suelta, cae de pie pero la caída le duele un poco, trata de abrir la puerta que está atrás de él pero está cerrada.

Sanji mira hacia arriba y ve que Loga aun no logra sacar el hacha, cruza rápidamente el puente, el cual está cubierto algo de sangre y tenía pequeños pedazos de partes cercenadas de diferentes cuerpos tiradas a lo largo del camino, cuando llega al otro lado, abre la puerta pero está atascada, retrocede un poco y le pega una patada, la puerta se abre y el entra, corre por lo largo del pasillo, ve que hay escaleras de caracol, el baja rápidamente hasta el final de la escalera, mientras tanto Loga logra sacar el hacha de la barra de seguridad, rompe el seguro de la trampilla, pero se detiene antes de bajar por la escalera.

 **Voz:** ''No vayas a por él, si bajas no podrás encargarte de los demás, después te encargas de él, ahora mismo hay alguien más de quien debes hacerte cargo''

Loga se asoma y mira como Sanji está descendiendo lo más rápido que puede, se queda pensando un momento si hacerle caso a la voz que tiene en su cabeza, cierra los ojos por un momento y simplemente sonríe, cierra la trampilla, rompe una de las tuberías con el hacha y pasa la tubería a través del gozne de la trampilla, ella sabía que si Sanji quería regresar, iba a tener que subir por ahí, se va caminando con el hacha apoyada en su hombro, comienza a tararear una canción, se detiene por un momento y mira detrás de ella, puede ver a una chica de vestido rojo mirándola fijamente, la chica estaba sonriendo, Loga decide pasar de ella y sale del cuarto de calderas, mira para atrás y la puerta había desaparecido, Loga sigue caminando, un aura negra comienza a rodearla y de un momento a otro desaparece.

Sanji estaba agitado y bastante cansado, había estado descendiendo pisos como loco, ni si quiera sabía cuántos pisos había bajado, se acerca a la barandilla y mira hacia arriba, la parte del inicio se veía muy lejana mientras que el calor del incinerador se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto que Sanji incluso estando parado sudaba como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, se sienta y toma un poco de aire, mira a la parte del frente y ve que hay una puerta, se pone de pie y cruza el puente con cuidado, podía sentir como si las llamas estuvieran debajo de él, pero en realidad aun estaban lejos, cuando llega al otro lado, abre la puerta y ve que está de regreso en la escuela.

 **Sanji:** ''Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma...pero si este mismo maldito pasillo fue por el que vine...he bajado todo eso por nada...¡Maldita sea!'' ***Golpea el marco de la puerta con su puño*** ''A este maldito paso no solo no podré salir de este lugar...si no que no podré encontrar a Hayate tampoco''

Sanji se estaba empezando a sentir bastante frustrado con todo lo que estaba pasando, se pregunta porque esto les tenía que haber pasado a ellos, pareciera como si hubiera sido algo planeado por el mismo demonio, la puerta se cierra abruptamente empujando a Sanji fuera del cuarto de calderas, su cabeza golpea algo fuerte el suelo, lo cual hace que se maree y vea algo borroso, trata de ponerse de pie pero pierde el equilibrio y se pega a un lado de la pared, se levanta y sujetándose a la pared con una mano comienza a caminar, siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza debido al golpe, se detiene por un momento y gira, la puerta ya no estaba.

 **Sanji:** ''¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios he hecho para merecer todo esto?!'' ***Golpea una de las ventanas con su puño*** ''Si tan solo no me hubiera quedado hasta tan tarde en el instituto...¡Porque demonios nos pusimos a contar historias de terror! ***Comienza a llorar y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos*** ''Yo solo quiero irme a mi casa ¡Demonios!...tengo que calmarme'' ***Toma aire de manera tranquila*** ''No puedo perder la compostura...si me rindo todo se habrá ido al demonio''

Mira hacia atrás y se queda sorprendido al ver que la pared ya no estaba, si no que había en su lugar un largo pasillo, pero este era diferente, por los dos lados solamente habían ventanas mientras que el que iba por el otro lado era un pasillo común y corriente, Sanji mira hacía cual lado debe ir, decide ir por el de la izquierda, mira hacia los lados, solo se podía ver un extenso bosque en ambos lados, se acerca a una de las ventanas y se da cuenta de que esta en el primer piso, mira hacia adelante pero no logra ver nada más que una extensa y espesa neblina, los arboles se podían ver a lo alto, sigue caminando, pero escucha un golpe, se gira y no ve nada, en eso ve que hay una marca en una de las ventanas, se acerca y ve que era la marca de una mano, escucha otro golpe y en la ventana del otro lado sale otra marca de mano, se comienzan a escuchar sucesivos golpes que vienen de atrás, siguen apareciendo más marcas de manos a lo largo del camino.

 **Sanji:** ''¿Marcas de manos? ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?''

De pronto a lo lejos se comienzan a escuchar voces, Sanji mira hacía el frente pero no hay nadie mira atrás pero tampoco hay alguien, las voces se comienzan a hacer más fuertes, parecen provenir de todos lados, Sanji sigue caminando pero cada vez más rápido, las voces se siguen haciendo cada vez más fuertes y claras.

 **¡ÚNETE A NOSOTROS!**

 **¡ÚNETE A NOSOTROS!**

 **¡ÚNETE A NOSOTROS!**

 **¡ÚNETE A NOSOTROS!**

Sanji se detiene y mira atrás, las voces habían dejado de hablar y todo había quedado en silencio, pero el ambiente era extraño, por alguna extraña razón sentía que no había sido buena idea escoger ese camino, se podía escuchar como el aire pasaba por el pasillo y la respiración agitada de Sanji, pero tanto silencio era incomodo, la respiración de Sanji se estaba acelerando y estaba sudando mucho, su cuerpo le estaba empezando a temblar y de pronto.

 **¡ÚNETE A NOSOTROS!**

El fuerte grito se escucho por todo el pasillo y una fuerte corriente de viento paso por todo el pasillo, se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes golpes contra las ventanas, las cuales comenzaron a romperse de manera consecutiva.

 **Sanji:** ''¡Mierda!''

Sanji se gira y comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede, en las ventanas comienzan a aparecer centenares de marcas de manos las cuales parecían estar siguiéndolo, el suelo comienza a caerse y las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Sanji mira atrás y lo que ve lo deja frio, en el vació que quedaba por el suelo caído, se podían ver el cuerpo de miles de personas las cuales trataban de trepar unas encima de otras estirando sus manos tratando de alcanzarlo mientras le gritaban que su uniera a ellos, estaban todos manchados de sangre, algunos no tenían los ojos y algunas partes de sus cuerpos estaban podridas mientras que otros no parecían tan descompuestos, Sanji mira al frente y corre lo más rápido que puede, el camino delante de él comienza a caerse, Sanji se mueve evitando pisar los agujeros, ve que adelante hay un gran hueco, pega un salto y cae en el otro lado, al caer se resbala un poco pero se endereza de inmediato y sigue corriendo, ve que hay una puerta al final del pasillo.

Sanji se lanza contra la puerta abriéndola abruptamente, debido a la fuerza con la que se había lanzado seguía yendo hacia delante y delante hay un gran hueco, trata de detenerse pero no puedo, pero alguien lo toma del cuello de la camisa, jalando hacía atrás evitando que caiga en el hueco, Sanji cae de espaldas al suelo y suelta un quejido de dolor, su vista es un poco borrosa pero comienza a ver más claro, ve que alguien se agacha a verlo.

 **Chica:** ''Parece ser que está bien'' ***Se pone de pie*** ''Ahora ya no somos los únicos aquí''

 **Chico:** ''No podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que llevarlo arriba cuanto antes'' ***Se agacha*** ''Oye...¿Puedes pararte?''

La vista de Sanji no se ha recuperado del todo por lo que no puede ver a las personas con claridad, trata de decir algo, pero debido al cansancio acumulado y los golpes sufridos, queda inconsciente antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, las dos personas lo quedan mirando por un momento, el chico toma a Sanji de uno de los brazos y la chica del otro, los dos comienzan a subir a lo alto de la torre de la iglesia en donde había terminado Sanji.

Acuestan a Sanji en una de las camas que había en la parte de arriba de la torre, la chica se queda para estar ahí cuando Sanji se levante, el chico baja y se dirige a la parte de atrás de la iglesia, se puede ver a un grupo de personas sentadas hablando tranquilamente, todos se giran a verlo, uno de ellos se pone de pie.

 **Líder:** ''¿Qué sucede, Saga?''

 **Saga:** ''Zeus...han aparecido más personas''

 **Zeus:** ''¡¿Qué?!'' ***Se acerca a Saga*** ''¿Es en serio lo que estás diciendo, Saga?''

 **Saga:** ''Lo digo en serio, estaba haciendo guardia y de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió abruptamente, era un chico que estuvo a punto de caer en el hueco, logre salvarlo por poco, ahora está dormido, parece ser que estaba cansado''

 **Zeus:** ''Tengo que ir a verlo'' ***Sale del cuarto y sube rápidamente por las escaleras, cuando llega a la parte de arriba se dirige rápidamente donde estaba la chica*** ''Nebula ¿Aun no despierta?''

 **Nebula:** ''Llego hace apenas unos segundos, dudo mucho que se vaya a levantar de un momento a otro ¿Sabes?''

 **Zeus:** ''Igualmente no podemos confiarnos, podría ser uno de **ellos** ''

 **Nebula:** ''Lo dudo, porque si fuera uno de **ellos** , no hubiera entrado corriendo o algo parecido, me parece que estaba huyendo de algo o alguien, como sea, ahora está a salvo''

 **Zeus:** ''Eso lo voy a determinar yo''

 **Nebula:** ''¡¿Qué?!'' ***Se pone de pie*** ''No me digas que tienes pensado sacarlo de aquí, Zeus''

 **Zeus:** ''Simplemente voy a comprobar que no sea uno de **ellos** , si no lo es se podrá quedar'' ***Se va caminando***

 **Nebula:** ''No siempre hay que hacerle esa prueba a todo el que llega ¿Sabes?''

Zeus la ignora y simplemente baja de la torre, Nebula mira a Sanji y simplemente suelta un suspiro, se sienta de nuevo y cierra los ojos, decide tomar una pequeña siesta hasta que Sanji se levante, mientras tanto Zeus esta con los demás miembros del grupo, los cuales se notan un tanto preocupados por la repentina aparición de Sanji.

 **Saga:** ''Si alguien nuevo llego...quiere decir que entro aquí de alguna manera y si pudo entrar, también debe haber una manera de salir, eso quiere decir que aun tenemos esperanza de poder escapar de este maldito lugar''

 **Kratos:** ''Pero es algo extraño, hemos recorrido cada rincón de esta escuela y nunca nos hemos encontrado con alguien, y de un momento a otro aparece alguien, creo que capaz él no vino solo''

 **Sylvanas:** ''Esa puede ser una posibilidad, capaz hay más personas atrapadas en los pasillos, creo que tenemos que salir a buscarlos''

 **Zeus:** ''¡No! Nadie va a salir de aquí''

 **Sylvanas:** ''¿Por qué no? Capaz hay otras personas allá afuera y nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí esperando a que lleguen, debes estar bromeando''

 **Zeus:** ''Tu sabes tan bien como yo que fuera de esta iglesia todo es peligroso, este es el único lugar seguro que tenemos por ahora y salir de aquí sería simplemente condenar a la persona que decida salir''

 **Sylvanas:** ''Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos'' ***Se pone de pie y camina afuera del cuarto***

 **Zeus:** ''No te atrevas a llevar la contraria, Sylvanas'' ***Sale del cuarto***

Todos los demás también salen del cuarto y ven que Sylvanas estaba preparada para irse pero Zeus estaba parado en la puerta mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

 **Sylvanas:** ''No te portes como un niño Zeus, simplemente déjame ir, voy a estar bien''

 **Zeus:** ''Si claro...lo mismo vas a pensar cuando te encuentres con la chica de vestido rojo ¿Verdad?''

 **Sylvanas:** ''Esa chica se llama Hanako, encontramos su credencial de la escuela, idiota''

 **Cankar:** ''¡Chicos! ¡Tienen que venir a ver esto ya!''

Todos se quedan callados y se dirigen rápidamente a la habitación de los espejos, cuando entran, se pueden ver un montón de espejos en toda la habitación, en cada lugar y esquinar se podría encontrar un espejo, ya sea grande o pequeño, pero eran algo peculiares, algunos no podían reflejar a las personas mientras que otros si, algunos servían para ver cuando alguien mentía o decía la verdad, para saber si no era uno de **ellos** entre otras cosas, pero los espejos más peculiares, eran los 6 que se encontraban en el centro del cuarto y que estaban en puestos de tal manera que formaban un circulo.

Cankar estaba sentando en medio de ellos mirando cada espejo de manera continua, cuando se da cuenta de que todos están ahí, les hace una señal para que se acerquen, se para y toma el espejo que está delante de él, lo gira haciendo que los demás también vean lo que él ha visto.

 **Cankar:** ''Miren a quien acabo de encontrar''

 **Zeus:** ''Esa chica es''

 **Sylvanas:** ''Loga...pero...¿Cómo es posible?'' ***Se aleja un poco asustada*** ''Y esta...convertida''

 **Zeus:** ''Es imposible que ella haya terminado aquí...si ella se fue de la ciudad después del accidente que hubo ese día, su madre pensó que era demasiado peligroso que se quedara y por eso se fueron a un lugar más tranquilo''

 **Saga:** ''Parece ser que esto no solo nos afecto a nosotros, de alguna manera, este **incidente** también puede que haya sucedido en el instituto en él que estaba Loga''

 **Cankar:** ''Pero esto no es lo único que encontré...si no también algo un poco más...serio'' ***Gira el espejo que está a su derecha***

Cuando todos ven a la persona que se podía ver a través del espejo se quedan helados y algo sorprendidos, Zeus se acerca rápidamente al espejo para mirar de mejor manera, Sylvanas se pone sería mientras que Saga simplemente siente como si un sudor frio bajara por su espalda.

 **Zeus:** ''Él está aquí...¡Ese maldito bastardo esta aquí!...si no hubiera sido por su maldita culpa ese accidente se hubiera podido evitar...pero ahora está aquí con nosotros...mi hermano murió en ese accidente...si lo encuentro...voy a matarlo''

 **Sylvanas:** ''Fred...pensé que no te volvería a ver después del accidente...que gracioso es el mundo a veces''

 **Saga:** ''Pero no fue su culpa...él no sabía que eso iba a pasar...si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera hecho, también tienes que ser razonable, Zeus''

 **Zeus:** ''¿Ser razonable? ¡Su maldita broma termino matando a 17 personas entre las cuales están mi hermano y tu hermana, Saga!''

 **Saga:** ''¡Ya lo sé! Es solo que...ponte en su lugar por un momento...solo quería hacer una broma inocente...y termino matando por accidente a todas esas personas...ni si quiera has de saber cómo él se sintió después del accidente...y más si las personas que murieron eran niños''

 **Cankar:** ''Todos nos vimos marcados ese día Zeus...principalmente él...fue un milagro que él haya salido vivo de esa explosión...¿Eh?...no está solo''

 **Sylvanas:** ''Ese es su hermano Ghost...parece ser que después de todo...no estamos solo nosotros aquí ahora''

 **Zeus:** ''Esta bien...iremos a buscarlos...pero...no tengo pensado rescatar a Fred y si alguno de ustedes decide traerlo...aténganse a las consecuencias'' ***Se va del cuarto***

Todos se miran entre sí y después miran al espejo, la gran mayoría se va a prepararse los únicos que se quedan son Sylvanas, Saga y Cankar, los cuales están mirando fijamente el espejo en donde estaba reflejado Fred, Cankar se va del cuarto y después lo sigue Saga.

 **Sylvanas:** ''De todos los lugares donde pudimos habernos encontrado...tuvo que ser en este lugar...Zeus prácticamente nos dijo que debemos dejarte a tu suerte...pero...creo que está completamente equivocado...así que simplemente te buscare y te traeré aquí...no es justo que tus amigos estén aquí y tu no...eso si...solo espero que no causes problemas cuando te salve''

Sylvanas sale del cuarto de los espejos y cierra la puerta, ve a Nebula bajando de la parte de arriba de la torre, le pregunta si Sanji ya se había levantado y ella le dice que no, ella mira hacia arriba y simplemente espera que no pase nada malo mientras ellos no están, pero la iglesia era un lugar seguro hasta cierta medida, presiona un botón y la escalera que lleva hacía la parte de arriba de la torre comienza a subir, todos están reunidos en la puerta, Sylvanas se une al grupo.

 **Zeus:** ''Bien...parece ser que todos estamos aquí...debido a que tenemos a alguien inconsciente en la torre, uno de nosotros va a quedarse, esa eres tu Nebula...los demás iremos a buscar a las personas que llegaron aquí...y eviten el encontrarse con Loga...ella ahora es una convertida...no podemos hacer nada por ella...y enfrentarnos a ella...sería una condena a muerte segura...bien...¿Alguien quiere decir algo?''

Nadie dice nada, Nebula les abre la puerta y ellos salen, ella la cierra y se va hacía la escalera de la torre, presiona el botón y la escalera baja, toma un pedazo de madera del suelo y se sube en la escalera, presiona el botón con el pedazo de madera y sube rápidamente, cuando llega arriba cierra la trampilla de la escalera y le pone seguro, se acuesta en una cama que hay en el otro cuarto pero cierra la puerta y le pone seguro, mira al techo por un momento, cierra los ojos y se queda dormida.

Los demás están mirando el largo camino que hay delante de ellos, Zeus toma un poco de aire y pone el bate de beisbol que llevaba en su espalda, comienzan a caminar de manera tranquila por el pasillo.

 **Zeus:** ''Bueno chicos...es hora de ir a rescatar a esos chicos...cualquier cosa...simplemente no dejen a nadie atrás...excepto Fred...y recuerden bien mis palabras...quien decida salvarlo...que sepa las consecuencias que trae eso''

Se pierden en la oscuridad que hay en el fondo del pasillo, afuera en el bosque se puede ver a una chica de vestido rojo la cual esta sonriendo mientras ve como ellos se van por el pasillo, miro hacia arriba y aparece en la azotea de la escuela, se para en la barandilla y camina un rato por ella, hasta que decide lanzarse y cae acostada en el césped, un charco de sangre se forma alrededor de ella, se levanta y mira por la ventana, puede ver a Ghost, Fred y Riko.

 **Hanako:** ''La diversión apenas esta comenzado'' ***Se ríe en voz baja*** ''¿No crees lo mismo, Fred-chan?'' ***Desaparece***


	10. Capítulo 6: Traiciones y Verdades

Jheik y Mirem se encuentran caminando de manera tranquila por uno de los miles de pasillos que ya habían visto antes, no importaba cuanto caminaran, doblaran en una esquina, subieran o bajaran las escaleras, los pasillos parecían no tener fin, Mirem sentia como si estuviera atrapada en algún tipo de bucle, todos los pasillos le parecían iguales, como si no estuvieran avanzando nada o como si dieran vueltas en círculos sin darse cuenta, mira a Jheik y después fija su mirada en el libro, no sabía porque, pero el tener ese libro cerca la hacía sentir incomoda, sentía como si el simple hecho de tenerlo era una especie de mala señal, Jheik mira de reojo a Mirem y se da cuenta de que ella está concentrada en el libro.

 **Jheik:** ''No tienes porque preocuparte por este libro...parece ser que solo es el cuaderno de un alumno''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Seguro? Eso no parece para nada el cuaderno de un estudiante''

 **Jheik:** ''Confía en mí, yo sé de lo que hablo, capaz simplemente estaba aburrido y decidió modificarlo un poco, eso es todo''

 **Mirem:** ''Si lo que dices fuera cierta ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?''

 **Jheik:** ''Capaz para llamar la atención, es lo más probable''

 **Mirem: *Se queda mirando el libro con algo de duda*** ''Aunque digas eso...siento que lo que deberíamos hacer es deshacernos de ese libro''

 **Jheik:** ''No podemos hacer eso, Mirem, tal vez nos pueda ser útil más adelante; nadie sabe lo que puede pasar más adelante''

 **Mirem:** ''Esta bien...simplemente mantén eso alejado de mi''

 **Jheik:** ''Lo haré''

Se dan cuenta de que ya han llegado al final del pasillo, el camino sigue por la derecha, continúan caminando hasta que Mirem se da cuenta de algo extraño, ella mira hacia un pasillo que iba a la izquierda, pero a diferencia de los demás, este tenía algunas estanterías a los lados, Mirem detiene a Jheik y le dice que mejor vayan por ese camino, Jheik simplemente le hace caso y siguen por ese pasillo, Mirem va mirando la estanterías, todas estaban llenas de libros, los cuales estaban algo rotos y con las portadas dañadas, las hojas se habían deshecho, parecía que llevaban un buen tiempo hay, las hojas estaban algo amarillas, eso se podía notar a simple vista, se detiene y abre una de las estanterías, saca uno de los libros y lo queda mirando por un momento, parecía ser un viejo cuento, nota que en la portada hay unas manchas rojas.

 **Jheik:** ''¿Qué haces, Mirem? No podemos quedarnos quietos, tenemos que seguir avanzando''

 **Mirem:** ''Jheik...mira este libro''

 **Jheik:** ***Se acerca y mira el libro por un momento*** ''Es un viejo cuento ¿Qué tiene de raro?''

 **Mirem:** ''Tiene manchas de sangre, parece que alguien ha estado aquí''

 **Jheik:** ***Se queda pensando por un momento*** ''Aunque también esas manchas pueden ser desde hace tiempo, no podemos estar seguros de si son recientes o no, simplemente deja ese libro y sigamos'' ***Se va caminando***

Mirem mira por un momento como Jheik se aleja un poco, decide abrir el libro, cuando lo abre nota que hay algunas páginas dañadas y otras que faltan, sigue pasando las páginas y un pedazo de papel cae al suelo, Mirem se agacha y lo toma, mira a ver si Jheik se había dado cuenta, pero él estaba mirando fijamente el libro que habían encontrado, Mirem deja el libro en la estantería y abre el pedazo de papel.

 **No importa que pase o suceda, por nada del mundo deben entrar al gimnasio o al teatro, eviten por todos los medios terminar ahí o acabaran como mis amigos...solo...si tan solo lo hubiera sabido...no hubiéramos ido**

Mirem deja de leer y siente como un escalofrió sube por su espalda, se guarda el papel en el bolsillo de la blusa y queda mirando hacía lo que falta del pasillo, se acerca a Jheik y trata de decirle lo que decía la nota pero él sigue caminando, ella lo queda mirando por un momento y simplemente lo sigue desde atrás, cuando llegan al final, ven que hay algunas puertas, miran los carteles que hay en cada puerta, eran **El Teatro, El salón de música** y **El Gimnasio** , Mirem al ver los carteles se siente un poco inquieta.

 **Mirem:** ''Jheik, tenemos que irnos de este lugar'' ***Se aleja un poco***

 **Jheik: *La mira*** ''¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? Capaz alguno de los chicos este en uno de estos tres lugares, debemos ir a ver si no hay nadie ahí dentro''

 **Mirem:** ''Encontré una nota que decía que debemos alejarnos del gimnasio y del teatro, y por simple lógica también debemos evitar entrar en el salón de música, este lugar no es para nada seguro y si alguien dejo una nota es por algo''

 **Jheik:** ''Deberías dejar de creer que todo eso es cierto, Mirem, capaz encontraron algo que nos puede ser útil y simplemente quieren alejarnos''

 **Mirem:** ''Tú mismo dijiste que capaz las manchas de sangre fueron de alguien que estuvo aquí hace ya tiempo y si lo que dices es cierto, esa persona descubrió algo que es peligroso o simplemente vio algo que no nos iba a traer nada bueno y nos dejo esa nota para advertirnos''

 **Jheik:** ''Como también pudo haber perdido la cabeza y termino volviéndose loco, no podemos saber con certeza si es cierto o no, a menos que entremos a descubrirlo''

 **Mirem:** ''Pues prefiero creer ciegamente en lo que decía esa nota a entrar ahí y terminar muerta solo por intentar verificar si era cierto o no''

 **Jheik:** ''Deja de actuar como una niña asustadiza, Mirem''

 **Mirem:** ''¡No soy una niña asustadiza! ¡Simplemente no quiero morir aquí, Jheik! Aun tengo muchas razones para los cuales vivir''

 **Jheik:** ''Yo también tengo razones para vivir, Mirem y por ese mismo motivo pienso que deberíamos entrar a ver que hay dentro de estos lugares''

Mirem queda mirando fijamente a Jheik por un momento y después mira a cada puerta detenidamente, se acerca y abre la puerta del Teatro, se asoma un poco y ve que hay luz por todo el teatro, pero el ambiente se sentía pesado y estaba bastante helado, mira por el vidrio que hay en la puerta del gimnasio, esta todo oscuro y a duras penas se alcanza a ver algo, abre la puerta del salón de música, el cuarto no era muy grande, había un piano puesto en la parte derecha del salón, el cual estaba al lado de la pared, estaban todas las luces encendidas y a diferencia de los demás lugares, este le daba una sensación de calma, Mirem mira a Jheik de nuevo, Jheik estaba mirando fijamente el teatro, parecía muy concentrado como si hubiera visto algo que le llamo la atención.

 **Mirem:** ''Jheik...voy a entrar en el salón de música ¿Ya?''

 **Jheik:** ''Ya estoy contigo...simplemente estoy mirando algo que me llamo la atención...sigue sin mí''

 **Mirem:** ''Bien''

Mirem entra al salón de música y comienza a mirar los alrededores, habían fotos de algunos niños puestas en las paredes, parece ser que eran los que pertenecían al club de música, sigue caminando un poco y se acerca al piano, estaba en muy buen estado, a comparación de los demás lugares que habían visto, el salón de música estaba bien cuidado, sigue mirando el salón, habían algunos instrumentos más, guitarras acústicas, flautas, una batería, liras, saxofones, entre otros.

 **Mirem:** ''Wow...el salón está bien equipado, quien sea que haya sido el encargado del salón, se esforzó en mantenerlo en buen estado...¿Eh?''

Mirem se da cuenta de que hay una escalera que lleva a un segundo piso, eso la impresiona un poco, por lo general los salones de música solo eran de un piso, sube y prendé el foco, era como un pequeño teatro que se había hecho, había un piano encima de la tarima y unos cuantos asientos, parece ser que hacía pequeñas presentaciones a los otros alumnos, Mirem sonríe levemente, el hecho de saber que en un lugar tan oscuro y lúgubre podría haber una zona tan tranquila la hacía sentir algo aliviada, se da cuenta que hay un cuadro puesto en la pared que está en el fondo, se acerca a verlo, era de una niña, tiene la sensación de que la ha visto antes, pero no sabe dónde, pero recuerda a la chica del vestido rojo que los había perseguido, ella había alcanzado a verle la cara por un momento y era igual a la chica que los había perseguido, Mirem retrocede algo asustada, en eso escucha un fuerte estruendo, Mirem baja corriendo y trata de abrir la puerta, pero no podía hacerlo, había algo que impedía el paso.

 **Mirem:** ¡Jheik! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Respóndeme, Jheik!'' ***Trata desesperadamente de abrir la puerta, comienza a golpearla usando su cuerpo pero la puerta no se movía***

Jheik estaba del otro lado mirando con una sonrisa como Mirem trataba desesperadamente de abrir la puerta, pero era imposible que la abriera, había movido una de las estanterías y la había tirado para que le fuera imposible a Mirem salir del salón de música, pero solo como precaución, había arrastrado otra, pero tenía que hacerle creer a Mirem que algo extraño estaba pasando, toma un poco de aire.

 **Jheik:** ''¡Mirem! ¡Es bueno saber que estas bien! ¡No sé qué paso, estaba a punto de entrar cuando sentí que algo me empujo hacía atrás, pero cuando trate de volver corriendo, una de las estanterías fue lanzada contra la puerta y está evitando el paso''

 **Mirem:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí de una maldita vez!'' ***Golpea lo más fuerte que puede la puerta tratando de abrirla, no quería admitir que estaba asustada, pero sentía como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas*** ''¡No quiero morir!''

 **Jheik:** ¡No te preocupes...voy a-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Aléjate de la puerta, Mirem!''

Mirem le hace caso y se aparta rápidamente de la puerta, Jheik empuja la otra estantería, la cual cae encima de la otra haciendo prácticamente que fuera imposible abrir la puerta por cualquiera de los dos lados, Mirem al escuchar el golpe se queda congelada, corre rápidamente hacía la puerta y empuja con toda su fuerza, la puerta no se movía sin importar lo que empujara.

 **Jheik:** ''¡Es la chica de antes! ¡Volveré a por ti, Mirem! ¡Lo prometo!'' ***Se va corriendo***

 **Mirem:** ''¡ESPERA! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! ¡VUELVE!'' ***Su voz se había quebrado y estaba empezando a llorar*** ''¡No me abandones! ***Cae de rodillas al suelo con sus manos apoyadas en la puerta*** ''Por favor...alguien...venga a ayudarme''

Jheik deja de correr y se detiene, puede escuchar los gritos de Mirem pidiendo ayuda los cuales cesan a los pocos segundos, mira atrás con una sonrisa arrogante, se acomoda y camina tranquilamente de regreso por donde habían venido, se detiene en la estantería donde Mirem había encontrado esa nota, toma el libro y lo abre, ve que la nota ya no está, él sabía que ella había decidido tomarla, se ríe un poco y después más fuerte.

 **Jheik:** ''Sabía que ella se había guardado esa nota que encontró y ahora que ella está encerrada en el salón de música, nadie va a saber que el teatro y el gimnasio son lugares peligrosos, me hiciste un gran favor Mirem'' ***Sonríe*** ''Es una lástima que vayas a acabar muerta'' ***Se va caminando mientras se ríe, se detiene y queda mirando por cualquier camino ir*** ''Creo que voy a ir por la izquierda, ahora que tengo este libro, nada va a detenerme'' ***Se va por el camino de la izquierda***

Mirem está sentada en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y su espalda pegada a la pared, había estado llorando por un largo tiempo, estaba asustada, demasiado asustada, el hecho de no poder salir de ahí simplemente hacía que cada vez se sintiera peor, no sabía qué hacer, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir intentando mover la puerta y el gritar no sirve de nada porque sabe que nadie la oirá, solo le quedaba quedarse ahí y esperar su inevitable muerte, pero comienza a escuchar el sonido de un piano, levanta la mirada y se queda mirando el piano que hay delante de ella, alguien estaba tocando el piano y cada vez podía escuchar más claramente la melodía, se pone de pie y camina hasta el piano, pero no hay nadie sentado y las teclas no se están moviendo, levanta la mirada y mira fijamente al techo, eso quiere decir que el sonido venía del piso de arriba, ella sube lentamente las escaleras y se acerca a la puerta que hay para poder entrar al pequeño teatro algo improvisado, se asoma un poco y puede ver a una chica, era transparente como si fuera un espíritu.

Era de color azul, su pelo era corto y estaba sonriendo mientras tocaba el piano, Mirem sabía que no era la chica que había visto antes, la chica deja de tocar y se comienzan a escuchar aplausos, se asoma un poco más y puede ver a unos 5 niños sentados, los cuales estaban observando el espectáculo, Mirem estaba algo sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, pero con todo lo que había pasado antes, ya estaba algo acostumbrada pero seguía teniendo mucho miedo, ella vuelve a mirar a la chica que estaba tocando pero la chica la estaba mirando a ella también, Mirem se asusta y retrocede un poco, pero se tropieza y cae sentada al suelo, mira al frente y ve a la niña parada frente a ella, estaba sonriendo.

 **Niña:** ''Hola, onee-chan''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Onee-chan?'' ***La mira algo sorprendida***

 **Niña:** ''Así le digo normalmente a las personas que son mayores que yo y como eres chica, eres una onee-chan'' ***La señala y se ríe***

Mirem no sabía que responder, estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que esa niña estaba hablando con ella, se da cuenta que los demás niños se habían acercado a ella y la estaban mirando con curiosidad, uno de ellos se agacha y la mira fijamente por un momento, le faltaba un ojo y eso a Mirem la incomodaba mucho, pero decidió quedarse callada, no quería provocarlos ni causar ningún tipo de problema.

 **Niño:** ''Así que estas viva...últimamente mucha gente viva está viniendo a este lugar...y eso no es una buena señal''

 **Mirem:** ''¿No es una buena señal? ¿Por qué no es una buena señal?''

 **Niño:** ''¿Sabes qué lugar es este?''

 **Mirem:** ''No, no lo sé...simplemente cuando me desperté había aparecida en esta escuela''

 **Niña:** ''Ya veo...eso quiere decir que no te han dicho nada respecto a este lugar, onee-chan''

 **Niño:** ''No lo entendimos del todo bien cuando nos advirtieron...pero puede que tu si lo entiendas''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¿En dónde estoy?''

 **Niña:** ''Se podría decir que estas en un lugar y al mismo tiempo en ninguno, esa sería una manera de decirlo ¿Verdad?'' ***Los demás niños asienten***

 **Mirem:** ''¿Estoy en un lugar y al mismo tiempo en ninguno? No lo entiendo...podrían explicarlo mejor''

 **Niña:** ''Según los que nos dijeron cuando estábamos vivos...las personas son traídas a este tipo de **mundo** por seres malignos...la gran mayoría de veces en sin razón alguna y rara vez es por algún motivo...aquí habitan espíritus malignos muy fuertes...que solamente buscan hacer sufrir a las personas...o simplemente lo hacen por diversión''

 **Niño:** ''Y si lo estas pensando...nosotros no sabemos porque fueron traídos ustedes aquí''

 **Mirem:** ''Ya veo...quiero decir...lo entiendo''

 **Niño:** ***Se ríe*** ''No te preocupes...se que el hecho de faltarme un ojo es incomodo...pero así fue como morí...fui atravesado con algo en la cabeza y por eso perdí el ojo...pero ya estoy muerto...así que no importa''

 **Mirem:** ''Entendido...mmmm...alguno de ustedes...¿Sabe quién nos trajo aquí?''

 **Niña:** ''Eso si lo sabemos...como formamos parte de este **mundo** o mejor dicho dimensión...si podemos sentir quien te trajo...sígueme''

La niña camina dentro del teatro improvisado, Mirem se pone de pie y la sigue, la niña había caminado hasta la pared que hay en el fondo, le hace una señal para que se acerque hasta donde esta ella, Mirem camina hasta ella, la niña señala la foto de la chica que esta puesta en la pared.

 **Niña:** ''Ella fue quien los trajo aquí''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Ella? ¿Ustedes saben quién es ella o cuanto lleva aquí?''

 **Niña:** ''No sabemos quién es y sobre el tiempo, en este lugar el tiempo es irrelevante, ella pudo haber llegado hace años o hace tan solo unos minutos...aquí el tiempo nunca avanza...ni si quiera nos acordamos cuando fue el día que llegamos''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Y ustedes tienen nombre?''

 **Niña:** ''Nuestro nombre es algo de poca importancia...aunque capaz te quedes aquí para siempre...así que te lo voy a decir...es Noa''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Noa? Ese nombre me suena de algo...espera un momento'' ***Abre los ojos sorprendida*** ''¡Noa! ¡Tú eres una de las niñas que murieron en el accidente que hubo en la ciudad que hay cerca del pueblo, tu nombre salió en la lista de fallecidos...me acuerdo de eso porque eras la hermana de un amigo mío''

 **Noa:** ''¿Accidente?'' ***Mira a Mirem sorprendida*** ''Ya recuerdo...por eso termine aquí...pero...yo estaba viva cuando llegue...eso quiere decir...que quien sea que me trajo aquí...evito que muriera en el accidente...pero igual morí...no lo entiendo''

 **Mirem:** ***Le pone sus manos en los hombros a Noa, pero sus manos traspasan a Noa, la mira por un momento*** ''Noa...¿Recuerdas lo que paso ese día?''

 **Noa:** ''Yo...yo iba en el bus...todo iba tranquilamente...hasta que...escuche el sonido del golpe que tuvo el bus contra el auto...nos chocamos contra un edificio...todo estaba en llamas...y entonces...todo se volvió oscuro...y cuando desperté...estaba aquí''

 **Mirem:** ''El accidente...ahora que lo pienso...la gran mayoría de los que estamos aquí...o creo que estamos aquí...estamos relacionados a ese accidente por así decirlo...pero Fred, Ghost y Jheik no tienen nada que ver en eso...así que simplemente no puede ser por ese motivo''

 **Noa:** ''¿Fred? Ese nombre...me parece haberlo escuchado antes''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Qué?...¿Donde lo escuchaste?''

 **Noa:** ''Un chico...un chico no paraba de decir que iba a matarlo...pero ese chico está vivo, no es un espíritu''

 **Mirem:** ''Que raro...como sea...no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudar''

 **Niño:** ''Eso es porque te quedaste atrapada aquí ¿Verdad?''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Cómo sabes eso?''

 **Niño:** ''Escuchamos el fuerte golpe que hubo abajo, sea lo que sea que haya golpeado la puerta, era bastante grande''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Hay otra forma de salir de aquí?''

 **Niño:** ''No, no la hay...lo siento mucho por ti''

 **Mirem:** ''Eso quiere decir...que voy a morir aquí'' ***Aprieta los dientes*** ''Demonios...aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer''

 **Noa:** ''No vas a morir, onee-chan''

 **Mirem:** ***La mira sorprendida*** ''¿Por qué dices eso?''

 **Noa:** ''En este lugar nunca sientes hambre ni nunca te cansas...el sentimiento de cansancio solo dura unos segundos...pero este lugar no se ve afectado por la realidad...lo único real es la muerte...pero a menos que decidas suicidarte o que alguien te mate...no hay manera de que mueras...así que se podría decir...que ahora estas a salvo...por el momento''

 **Mirem:** ''Eso quiere decir que...puedo estar aquí toda mi vida...y no me daré cuenta de eso...es algo triste...pero parece ser que tampoco envejecen''

 **Noa:** ''Como te lo dije antes...el tiempo aquí nunca avanza''

 **Niño:** ''Pero tienes que tener cuidado...si tienes ideas impuras o si te dejas llevar mucho por algún tipo de deseo...podrías terminar siendo poseída...o incluso muerta''

 **Mirem:** ''¿A qué te refieres?''

 **Niño:** ''Los espíritus oscuros son atraídos por los pensamientos o ideas impuras...y mientras más fuerte se hagan esos pensamientos...más serás vulnerable a ser poseída...aquí es fácil caer en la lujuria o la locura...hemos visto como le pasaba eso a muchos que llegaron aquí''

 **Noa:** ''Es cierto...no puedes dejarte dominar por esos pensamientos o sentimientos...lo que más los atrae son la lujuria, la venganza y la locura...pero siempre son atraídos más por la lujuria...aquí es bastante sencillo caer en ella...el sentimiento de que vas a terminar muerto y que quieres divertirte antes de morir...o simplemente pasarla bien...llevan a eso...por eso...siempre que un chico y una chica llegan a este lugar junto...terminan cayendo en eso...y lo hacen sin descanso alguno''

 **Niño:** ''Pero...no siempre pueden terminar poseyéndote...y también hay personas que pueden reaccionar antes de ser poseídos...pero es algo bastante difícil...pero como es algo que suele suceder siempre...los espíritus oscuros no toman tan en cuenta los deseos lujuriosos...porque son débiles...en cambio los deseos de venganza o el inicio de la locura...son deseos fuertes...y eso es lo que ellos quieren...deseos fuertes para poder hacerse ellos más fuertes''

 **Noa:** ''Por eso tienes que evitar esos deseos a toda costa...aunque...dudo que puedas hacerlo...por más fuerte que seas...todos terminan cediendo''

 **Mirem:** ''Yo no voy a terminar así...yo quiero vivir...y pienso salir de aquí...pero ahora mismo...estoy atrapada'' ***Suelta un suspiro*** ''Si tan solo Jheik no hubiera sido perseguido por esa chica...me podría haber sacado''

 **Niño:** ''¿Jheik? Así que él tipo que estaba contigo se llamaba Jheik''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Ustedes lo vieron?''

 **Niño:** ''Si...lo vimos y es mejor que te mantengas alejada de él''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Por qué?''

 **Niño:** ''El libro que llevaba en la mano...solamente trae la muerte''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Qué? Tengo que salir y advertirle eso antes de que-''

 **Noa:** ''Él es consciente de eso...lo podía sentir solamente con verlo...podía sentir como si el buscara algo...algo oscuro''

 **Mirem:** ''Eso no puede ser cierto...Jheik no es así...tengo que salir de aquí para evitar que haga algo estúpido''

 **Noa:** ''Espera...¿Sabes tocar el piano?''

 **Mirem:** ''¿Por qué esa pregunta?''

 **Noa:** ''Si te vas a ir...podrías tocarnos una canción en el piano...siempre toco yo...así que ver a alguien más tocar el piano...sería genial''

 **Mirem:** ''No se muchas canciones...pero si quieren...puedo tocar una''

 **Todos los niños:** ''¡Nos encantaría que lo hicieras!''

 **Mirem:** ''Bien''

Mirem camina hasta el escenario y sube, toma asiento en la silla y estira un poco las manos, todos los niños había tomado asiento y la miraban muy entusiasmados, Noa estaba muy ansiosa por escuchar que canción iba a tocar Mirem, la cual la estaba mirando y al verla tan motivada, sabía que no podía equivocarse al tocar la canción, Mirem toma un poco de aire y se calma por completo, el hablar con esos niños había logrado calmarla en gran parte, comienza a tocar el piano.

 ***** watch?v=vAcD2_xwOqI &feature= *****

Mirem deja de tocar el piano pero sus dedos siguen posados en las teclas, levanta la vista para ver a los niños pero ellos habían desaparecido, no había ningún solo rastro de algunos de ellos, Mirem simplemente queda mirando el vacio cuarto en el que hace unos momentos estaban unos niños, se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, se detiene y mira hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, por un momento le pareció volver a ver a los niños pero sabía que solo había sido imaginación suya, sigue caminando y baja por las escaleras hasta el primero piso, se queda mirando fijamente la puerta que estaba bloqueada, comienza a sonar el sonido de un piano, parecía venir de muy cerca, se gira y ve que provenía del piano que estaba en el fondo, se acerca y ve como las teclas se están moviendo solas, después de unos segundos se detienen, Mirem se queda mirando el piano por un momento, se sienta en la silla que estaba frente al piano y comienza a tocar la misma pieza que estaba sonando hace unos momentos.

Mirem se detiene y el piano comienza a tocarse solo de nuevo, esta vez era una pieza diferente, Mirem comienza a tocar siguiendo el mismo ritmo, pasan los minutos hasta que el piano deja de sonar, Mirem se sentía confundida, parecía como si alguien se estuviera comunicando con ella, de pronto siente que todo el aire se pone helado, podía ver como su aliento se solidificaba cada vez que soltaba un poco de aire, mira a los lados pero no ve nada diferente, se pone de pie y el piano comienza a sonar de nuevo, pero esta vez era una melodía más fuerte, parecía estar siendo tocada con violencia e ira, las teclas eran golpeadas tan fuerte que Mirem podía sentir los golpes, trata de acercarse al piano pero cuando trata de tocarlo es empujada hacia atrás fuertemente, se pega un poco contra la pared pero el golpe no es muy fuerte, las luces comienzan a parpadear al ritmo de la música y a medida que se iba tocando más fuerte, las luces se oscurecían más, hasta que todo quedo completamente oscuro, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

 **Mirem:** ''¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora?!''

 **Noa:** ''¡Tienes que salir de aquí!''

 **Mirem:** ***Se gira completamente asustada por la repentina aparición de Noa*** ''¿Noa? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?''

 **Noa:** ''Tienes que irte antes de que-''

Pero antes de que Noa logre terminar de hablar, algo pasa velozmente al lado de Mirem y se clava contra uno de los vidrios de la ventana, Mirem está en shock debido a la repentina situación que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante, gira un poco la cabeza y ve que lo que esta clavado en la pared es una de las flautas que había en la habitación, se comienza a escuchar una risa por toda la habitación, mira hacía el frente y puede ver a una chica de vestido rojo que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa arrogante, la chica estaba flotando en el aire y sus ojos no se podían ver porque su flequillo se los cubría por completo.

 **Mirem:** ''!Tu eres la chica de antes¡''

 **Hanako:** ''¡Oh! Parece ser que te acuerdas de mí'' ***Se ríe*** ''Es bueno ver que no eres una completa inútil''

 **Noa: *Se pone delante de Mirem dándole la espalda con los brazos extendidos*** ''Aléjate de ella, Hanako''

 **Hanako:** ''Noa...que raro, normalmente te dan igual las personas que llegan aquí, pero es divertido ver como tratas de salvarla de su ya inevitable destino''

 **Noa:** ''Eso no es del todo cierto, Hanako; tú y yo sabemos muy bien eso''

 **Hanako:** ***Se pone sería y extiende su mano*** ''Eres bastante molesta, apártate de mi camino''

Noa es empujada violentamente contra algunos instrumentos que estaban acumulados en una esquina del cuarto, los cuales le caen encima uno detrás del otro quedando enterrada debajo de ellos, Mirem trata de correr hacía ella pero es tomada del cuello por Hanako, quién la levanta del suelo, Mirem mira fijamente a Hanako, puede ver que sus ojos son completamente oscuros, estaban sin vida y parecían completamente vacios, como si no hubiera nada dentro de ella, Mirem trataba de liberarse pero el agarre de Hanako es demasiado fuerte, se comienza a quedar sin aire, su vista se comienza a nublar y comienza a perder las fuerzas, trata de patear a Hanako pero sus piernas ya no tenían fuerzas, pone sus manos en la de Hanako y trata de abrirla con la poca fuerza que tiene, pero era imposible que lo lograra.

Los brazos de Mirem dejan de moverse y quedan colgados como si no tuviera vida, sus pies se habían dejado de mover hace unos segundos, su vista se hacía cada vez más oscura, pero se escucha el sonido de un montón de cosas cayéndose, algo se dirige en dirección a Hanako, ella se da cuenta y rápidamente se desvanece, el cuerpo de Mirem cae fuertemente al suelo y empieza a toser desesperadamente, Hanako mira hacía donde había tirado a Noa y la ve de pie con un brazo extendido.

 **Hanako:** ''Maldita perra, si que eres persistente''

 **Noa:** ''No voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras''

 **Hanako:** ***Se ríe*** ''Simplemente estas retrasando su inevitable muerte, Noa; Y eso lo sabes muy bien, además, tu también ya estas empezando a ceder ¿Verdad?''

 **Noa:** ''¿Eh?'' ***Siente algo extraño en sus manos, las mira y se queda en shock al ver que sus manos tiene un aura roja alrededor*** ''Esto...esto no puede ser posible''

 **Hanako:** ''Estas empezando a ceder ante tus deseos de venganza ¿Cierto?, después de todo, la persona que te condeno a estar aquí, la persona que prácticamente te mato...es amigo de ella''

 **Noa:** ''¿Qué?'' ***Su ojos se abren por la sorpresa y su boca se queda entre abierta debido a la impresión***

 **Mirem:** ''Ella está mintiendo, Noa; Yo no conozco a la persona que provoco el accidente que ocurrió hace unos años y si lo conociera, ni si quiera sería su amiga, mejor dicho, ni si quiera le hablaría más bien lo odiaría''

 **Hanako:** ''¿En serio lo odiarías? Que interesantes palabras...en ese caso dime...¿Qué pasaría si supieras quien causo ese trágico evento fue nadie más que tu querido amigo Fred?''

 **Mirem:** -¿Qué?...La persona que causo el accidente...fue...¿Fue Fred?- ***Esta completamente sorprendida pero se calma*** ''Tienes que estar mintiendo, es imposible que él haya provocado eso''

 **Hanako:** ''Así que no eres capaz de aceptar el hecho de que él los mato'' ***Se ríe*** ''Esto es bastante diver-''

Pero antes de que Hanako pudiera terminar de hablar, una parte de la puerta de entrada la golpea fuertemente estrellándola contra la pared, la puerta cae al suelo dejando un hueco y se puede ver como la pared quedo agrietada debido al impacto, Mirem se quedo congelada por un momento debido a eso pero reacciona y se gira para decirle a Noa que deben irse pero cuando la ve se queda helada, Noa tenía la mitad del cuerpo con aura roja y su ojo derecho estaba completamente oscuro.

 **Noa:** ''Vete, vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde''

 **Mirem:** ''Noa''

 **Noa:** ''Odio aceptarlo, pero lo que dijo Hanako es cierto, he empezado a ceder a mi deseo de venganza y el solo saber que esa persona está aquí...simplemente me hace querer matarlo...a él y a todas las personas cercanas a él''

 **Mirem:** ***Se aleja hasta estar en la entrada, la cual ya estaba abierta, mira un momento atrás y ve como había dos estanterías bloqueando la puerta, se gira a ver de nuevo a Noa*** ''Noa...yo no lo sabía...si lo hubiera sabido...yo-''

 **Noa:** ''No digas nada más...simplemente cállate...si sigues hablando me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión...es algo triste que esta sea la manera en la que nos vamos a despedir''

 **Mirem:** ''Lo siento''

 **Noa:** ''No tienes porque disculparte...no fue tu culpa que terminara muerta...no fue tu culpa que acabara atrapada aquí...así que no me tengas lastima...me estás haciendo enojar ¿Sabes?'' ***Extiende su mano y mira a Mirem con desinterés*** ''Creo que simplemente...voy a matarte''

Mirem reacciona velozmente y se hace un lado, el piano golpea el otro extremo de la puerta y la rompe por completo, Mirem mira a Noa la cual ya estaba completamente rodeada por el aura roja, se gira y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede, se detiene en la división que hay en el pasillo, decide irse por la derecha, mira hacia atrás y puede ver simplemente como el pasillo se extiende a medida que va corriendo, se detiene y comienza a respirar de manera agitada, se sienta en el suelo y junta sus piernas, las abraza y hunde su rostro en ellas, comienza a llorar de manera descontrolada, estaba asustada, pero al mismo también estaba enojada con ella misma, pero principalmente con Fred, ella simplemente no podía creer que él había sido el causante de tal tragedia, se preguntaba porque nunca se atrevió a decírselo, se supone que eran mejores amigos, aprieta los dientes y abraza más fuertemente sus piernas, lo que ahora mismo ella quería, era encontrarse con él para que le explicara qué demonios había pasado ese día.

 **¿?:** ''¿Mirem?''

 **Mirem:** ''¿En?'' ***Levanta la mirada sorprendida*** -Tú eres-


End file.
